Inconfesable
by cassie537
Summary: Draco Malfoy nunca quiso formar parte de los planes de Voldemort y ahora se ahoga en un vacío indescriptible al no verse capaz de escapar de ellos. La desesperación de está comenzando a apoderar de su vida cuando aparece Luna Lovegood para aportar algo de luz a toda esa pesadilla. Situada en el libro del Misterio del Príncipe.
1. Misión

Una noche más.

Una noche más en la que Draco Malfoy se saltaba la cena en el Gran Comedor para llevar a cabo los experimentos que los mortífagos le habían pedido en la Sala de los Menesteres con el Armario Evanescente.

Al principio no le importaba hacer los experimentos con objetos o comida, pero luego comenzaron a ordenarle que hiciera las pruebas con pequeños seres vivos que demostraran la seguridad de los viajes entre los dos armarios.

Draco empezó entonces a hacer las pruebas con pájaros, ratones pequeños y con ardillas. Ponía a esas criaturas indefensas dentro del armario y cuando volvía a abrir la puerta nunca las volvía a encontrar con vida. Estaba seguro de que no morían a causa del viaje, si no más bien porque alguien al otro lado del armario era el que acababa con ellos, y eso fue creando poco a poco una herida en el interior de Draco, ya que de alguna forma él estaba siendo responsable también de esas muertes.

Luego se dio cuenta de que pronto esas vidas no serian las de los pequeños seres que era capaz de encontrar cerca del bosque, si no de los propios alumnos de Hogwarts y fue cuando la realidad de lo que estaba haciendo se le comenzó a venir encima.

Pero había algo más, un secreto que le cortaba la respiración a Draco si pensaba mucho en ello.

En lo más profundo de su ser, él escondía el hecho de que nunca quiso formar parte de los mortífagos. Draco ocultaba eso como un secreto inconfesable, pero se le hacía imposible compartirlo con su familia, cuya mayor aspiración era hacerse un nombre a costa de los deseos del Señor Oscuro. Además, desde que su padre lo habían apresado en Azkaban la primavera pasada, la integridad de su familia dependía de que cumpliera con la misión.

Su madre se encargó de recordárselo antes de que Draco viajara a Hogwarts a comenzar el curso escolar.

\- El Señor Oscuro ha encomendado esa misión a la familia para probar nuestra lealtad, hijo. Cuando lo cumplas, liberarán a tu padre de Azkaban y volveremos a ser una familia.

¿Cuándo se le empezó a ir la situación de las manos? Tal vez fue cuando complacer a su padre pasó a ser su única prioridad. Lo único que quería con ello era sentirse, de una vez, valorado por él, un hombre del que cada vez se sentía más alejado y menos identificado.

De repente, en medio de esa habitación atestada de trastos inservibles, Draco comenzó a sentir como el aire que respiraba pesaba toneladas dentro de sus pulmones. Empezó a tomar bocanadas de aire con una frecuencia cada vez mayor, pero eso no bastaba para complacer la demanda de oxígeno que le pedían sus pulmones y que al parecer no se encontraba en esa habitación. Draco se aflojó la corbata del uniforme y se apartó el cabello rubio de la frente. Le pitaban los oídos, estaba comenzando a tener sudores fríos y la sensación inminente de que se iba a desmayar.

Tenía que salir de allí.

Ni siquiera sentía los pies cuando giró sobre ellos y se encaminó tan rápido como pudo hacia la puerta. Todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor tenía un sonido embotado, como si él estuviera dentro de una lata y todo lo de su alrededor tuviera un sonido amortiguado.

Ya en el pasillo del castillo, se encaminó al aseo del cuarto piso, donde sabía que no se encontraría a nadie. Tenía que ir apoyándose en las paredes ya que temía que el equilibrio le fallara.

Abrió la puerta de los servicios bruscamente y con las piernas aún temblándole se encaminó hacia el lavabo. Abrió el grifo de agua fría y prácticamente hundió la cabeza debajo de él, en un intento desesperado de hacer que todas las ideas que estaban cruzando su mente en esos momentos se desvanecieran por completo.

Tras unos largos segundos, cerró la corriente de agua, se peinó el cabello húmedo con los dedos y se quedó mirando su reflejo en el espejo con una mueca de desaprobación.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - se preguntó a sí mismo con asco.

Se quedó unos instantes parado en su propio reflejo hasta que vio algo moverse justo detrás de él a través del espejo. La puerta de uno de los cubículos de las cisternas se estaba abriendo y una pequeña figura de pelo revuelto y blanco como la nieve salió de él.

¿Acaso no era esa Lunática Lovegood?

\- ¿Estás bien Draco? - le preguntó, con cierto tono de preocupación

¿Acaso se estaba riendo de él? ¿Cómo tenía la osadía de llamarlo por su nombre? ¿Cómo tenía la osadía si quiera de dirigirse a él? Con todas las veces que la había ridiculizado delante de todo el colegio, debería de huir cada vez que ambos se encuentran en la misma habitación.

\- Lárgate. - le espetó éste

\- Oye, que quien se ha colado en el baño de chicas eres tú.

Draco dedicó unos segundos a mirar a su alrededor. A pesar de que este aseo era idéntico al de los chicos, el pequeño detalle de que no tenía orinales para hacerlo de pie, evidenciaba que, evidentemente, se había equivocado de puerta.

Luna comenzó a acortar la distancia entre ambos con pasos cortos y pausados. Ella volvió a preguntarle:

\- ¿Estás bien?

En vez de contestarle, Draco le respondió con otra pregunta

\- ¿Por qué no estás en el Gran Comedor? Es la hora de la cena.

\- Es jueves y eso significa pavo asado. Odio el pavo. Pensaba bajar solo para el postre.

Draco observaba el reflejo de Luna en el espejo con el ceño fruncido. ¿Acaso algo de lo que decía esta chica tenía alguna vez sentido?

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, Draco apartó la vista del espejo y pasó a mirarla directamente a los ojos, intentando parecer amenazador. Luna, en cambio, no cambió su expresión de preocupación.

\- Te he estado observando, ¿sabes? Desde que comenzó el curso.

\- ¿Y qué?

Luna se quedó un rato en silencio, pensando muy cuidadosamente las palabras que decir a continuación:

\- Sé que hay algo que te está ahogando. No sé qué es exactamente, pero hay algo dentro de ti que no te permite comer más de dos bocados en cada comida y que te está dibujando unas ojeras horribles en la cara.

\- Lo que sea, Lunática, lárgate. Quiero estar solo.

Luna permaneció impasible y siguió acercándose a Draco.

\- Estar solo es lo último que necesitas. Sé que tienes amigos en Slytherin, pero me atrevería a decir que eso que te preocupa no te permite si siquiera compartirlo con ellos, ¿no es cierto?

Luna Lovegood lo estaba leyendo como un libro abierto y lo único que le había hecho falta a esta chica había sido observar.

-Además, has estado solo tanto tiempo que te has puerto al borde de tu propio precipicio y lo único que quieres hacer ahora mismo es saltar.

Y eso acabó de romper a Draco por dentro, porque ni él mismo hubiera descrito la sensación de vacío que sentía en su interior desde hace meses de una manera mejor.

Draco escondió la cara entre las manos y ahogó un sollozo. La respiración de él se comenzó a agitar, pero Luna permaneció detrás de él, sin decir nada, mientras veía un par de lágrimas escapar de entre los dedos de Draco. Luna sabía que si intentaba tocar o decirle algo a Draco en esos momentos, la reacción de él iba a ser de rechazo ya que, ¿quién había visto a Draco Malfoy llorar antes?

Nadie, absolutamente nadie.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, los hombros de Draco se relajaron, apartó las manos de su cara y volvió a abrir el grifo de agua fría para lavarse el rostro. Se sentía aliviado, de una u otra forma, después de haber soltado parte de esa tensión que lo estaba devorando por dentro. Luego se giró de nuevo hacia Luna y le preguntó, sintiéndose por primera vez vulnerable:

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí, Luna?

\- Ayudarte, Draco. Ahora sé de verdad que no estás bien y que necesitas a alguien.

\- No puedes ayudarme. - dijo riéndose irónicamente y volteando la cabeza, antes de aclarar - Lo que me pasa es más grande que tú.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas y me dejas a mí decidirlo?

Draco se quedó mirándole fijamente. ¿En qué momento había comenzado a plantearse contarle hasta sus peores pesadillas a Luna Lovegood, de quien se había reído desde que tenía memoria? ¿Y no estaba acaso ésta dispuesta a escucharlo a pesar de todo eso?

\- ¿Me dejas sobornarte con un par de ranas de chocolate? - a Draco ese comentario le hizo sonreír, aún con los ojos hinchados y rojos por haber estado llorando unos minutos atrás

\- Me lo tomaré como un sí. - acabó diciendo ella.- Algo de chocolate nunca viene mal.


	2. Secretos

Draco esperó diez minutos sentado en el aseo de las chicas de la cuarta planta a que Luna Lovegood volviera con el chocolate que le había prometido.

Sí, ni él mismo se reconocía en esos momentos.

No encontraba una razón lógica que justificara haber aceptado confiar en Luna. En realidad, aún tenía tiempo de echarse atrás. Podría largarse de allí sin más, no volver a dirigirle la palabra o ni siquiera malgastar un segundo de su tiempo en volver a reírse de ella, como si nada hubiera pasado. Total, no le debía nada. Ella no era parte de su familia ni de los mortífagos. De ella no dependía que su padre lo aceptase finalmente ni de que la misión que el Señor Oscuro le había pedido se llevara a cabo.

No. Ella no era importante para él. Eso lo tenía claro.

Pero ahí seguía él. Sentado en el frío suelo del baño, esperándola.

¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

Antes de que el hilo de sus pensamientos le llevara a una milésima razón más por la que podía levantarse y largarse de allí, Luna volvió, abriendo la puerta del baño con la espalda y los codos debido a que no volvía solo con las ranas de chocolate, si no con un montón más de caramelos y chucherías.

\- ¡Mira lo que todo lo que he encontrado! - exclamó, ilusionada - No me acordaba que tenía tanto guardado.

Luna llevaba los brazos cargados con los paquetes de golosinas, así que tenía que manejar la pesada puerta para entrar en la habitación con la espalda y los pies. Por una milésima de segundo pasó por la cabeza de Draco la idea de levantarse y ayudarla.

En serio, ¿qué le estaba ocurriendo?

Una vez dentro, Luna acortó la distancia que los separaba y se sentó en el suelo junto a él, repartiendo por las baldosas blancas todo el botín olvidado que se había encontrado en su baúl.

\- Aquí están las ranas de chocolate que te prometí. - le dijo mientras le tendía uno de los dos paquetes azules

Draco alargó la mano sin pensarlo mucho y rompió el envoltorio de papel que cubría a la chocolatina y se la llevó a la boca. En cuanto notó el sabor del azúcar y del chocolate, sintió un hambre tan voraz que devoró el resto de la chocolatina en ni siquiera dos bocados más.

¿Hacía cuánto que no comía nada?

Ni él mismo se acordaba. Comer no se encontraba en sus prioridades desde hacía un par de semanas.

Se comió en silencio las dos ranas de chocolate y un par de dulces más de los que Luna había traído, hasta que se percató de que ella no estaba comiendo nada.

\- Lunática, no vas a llegar a la hora de la cena en el Gran Comedor. Se está haciendo tarde.

Luna ni siquiera prestó atención a que se dirigiera a ella con ese mote de tan mal gusto. Reaccionó con indiferencia respondiendo con un simple "Tienes razón" y cogiendo el paquete de grageas asquerosas, separarlas por colores y sabores y comerse sólo las buenas evitando las de mal sabor. Draco se moría por preguntarle cómo diantres podía saber cuál era cuál, pero se limitó a guardar silencio y a seguir comiendo un par de caramelos más.

Luna se comió una última golosina, se limpió el azúcar de los labios con el dorso de la mano y miró atentamente a Draco, que de repente parecía muy interesado en las baldosas que se encontraban bajo sus pies cruzados en el suelo.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre Draco? - le preguntó con voz suave. Draco guardó silencio y ésta siguió: - Oye… No me lo tienes que contar si no quieres. - le empezó a decir Luna con voz conciliadora - Pero pienso que te vendría bien contárselo a alguien.

Draco se volvió a plantear una vez más la posibilidad de irse, pero en lugar de ello se quedó allí, mirando a Luna a los ojos y pensado en el alivio que había supuesto para que lo descubriera en su ruptura emocional de hacía un par de minutos. ¿Qué podía perder? Al fin y al cabo, ya lo había visto llorar.

\- ¿Juras que no se lo contarás a nadie? - le preguntó, desafiándola con el tono de voz y con la mirada - ¿Juras que después de esto no volverás a dirigirme la palabra y que ni por asomo sacarás el tema otra vez?

\- Sí. - le respondió tajantemente; pero Draco no parecía satisfecho, así que añadió: - Sí, lo juro.

Draco respiró hondo y empezó a contar absolutamente todo lo que había pasado en su vida desde hacía dos años atrás, que es cuando él tenía la sensación de que el mundo tal y como lo conocía se empezó a derrumbar ante sus ojos. Luna escuchó toda la historia atentamente, con los ojos clavados en los suyos y poniendo atención a cada palabra que Draco pronunciaba. Ese interés también hizo que Draco no se olvidara de ningún detalle a lo largo de su narración. Le contó desde incluso antes de que Voldemort volviera, cómo se trabajó toda su vuelta en la sombra, dónde se había ocultado estos dos años, las reuniones de los mortífagos, los asesinatos, los planes de tomar el control del mundo mágico y de destruir Hogwarts.

Ella no lo interrumpió en ningún momento para juzgar, contradecir ni poner en duda los valores que él ni su familia habían seguido durante años y que él le estaba contando. Draco acabó contándole a Luna la tarea que Voldemort le encomendó a su familia justo antes de que empezara el curso.

\- Le dijo a mi padre que yo tenía que asesinar a Dumbledore, que ellos me dirían exactamente cuándo, pero que lo primero que tenía que hacer era lograr un enlace que sirviera para colar al grupo de los mortífagos aquí, en el colegio.

Draco hizo una pausa en la que se notó la boca y la garganta extremadamente secas. Luna aprovechó para preguntar:

\- ¿Y por qué te ha encargado esa misión justamente a ti?

\- Creo que simplemente quiere poner a prueba la lealtad de mi familia. También porque yo estoy en el colegio y soy de gran ayuda para hacerlo, pero…

\- Pero tú no quieres, ¿no es cierto?

El silencio por parte de Draco que siguió a esa pregunta bastó para contestarla.

Draco se quedó mirando a Luna sin pestañear. Le había contado absolutamente todas las sobras que él escondía, su misión de matar a Dumbledore, sobre su familia, sobre los mortífagos, y aún así, Luna conservaba la misma templanza con la que había entrado en el baño cargada de chucherías una hora y media atrás.

Sin poder evitarlo, le preguntó:

\- ¿No tienes miedo?

\- ¿De qué?

\- De lo que te he contado. De que el Señor Oscuro siga entre nosotros. De que sus planes sean atacar Hogwarts. - y pensando en lo último que le había contado sobre Dumbledore, Draco añadió casi en un susurro - De mí.

\- No. - contestó tras pensarlo unos segundos, encogiéndose de hombros - No tiene sentido tener miedo de todo eso. De una forma u otra siempre se ha sabido que tu grupo existía, y más desde la muerte de Cedric Diggory. Pero al igual que esa parte oscura existe, creo que también hay un grupo que se está preparando para contraatacar.

\- ¿Te refieres a Dumbledore?

Luna respondió simplemente asintiendo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, analizándose con la mirada y fue entonces cuando Draco fue consciente de que había compartido secretos inconfesables que nunca deberían salir de ámbito de los mortífagos. Enmascaró el temor que sintió por dentro con una mirada amenazadora e intimidante que dirigió directamente a Luna, y mientras se acercaba tanto a ella, hasta el punto que ésta tuvo que echarse para atrás, le dijo:

\- Has jurado quedarte callada. Si le cuentas esto a alguien, te encontrará. El Señor Oscuro te encontrará y te matará.

\- Lo sé.

\- No volveremos a hablar de esto. - dijo, más cabreado consigo mismo que con Luna - De hecho, no quiero volver a estar ni siquiera en la misma habitación que tú.

Luna se limitó a guardar silencio mientras veía a Draco levantarse del suelo, ajustarse el uniforme y salir apresuradamente del baño sin mirar atrás.

Ella se quedó allí, en la oscuridad del frio baño, mirando a la puerta que Draco acababa de cerrar. Luego, Luna empezó a recoger los envoltorios de caramelo que habían dejado en el suelo tranquilamente mientras se apoderaba de ella la sensación de que, por mucho que le pesara a Draco, ese no era el punto y final en toda esa historia.


	3. Sabotaje

Pasó cerca de un mes desde que Draco se lo había confesado todo a Luna y desde entonces ninguno de los dos había vuelto a tener contacto con el otro.

A pesar de que fue él quien le hizo jurar no hablar del tema ni dirigirle la palabra nunca más, la verdad es que se esperaba más presencia por parte de Luna. Se esperaba que ella lo buscara para convencerle de ir a contárselo todo a Dumbledore, sabotear los planes de los mortífagos o lo que sea, pero la verdad que Luna fue como un verdadero fantasma. En todo ese tiempo, no había lugar donde hubieran coincidido o momento en el hubieran tenido un simple cruce de miradas; de hecho, era él quien se sorprendía a sí mismo buscándola en una habitación o zona del colegio que estuviera llena de alumnos de vez en cuando, pero nada. No habían vuelto a tener contacto.

Y es que por mucho que Draco se esforzara en negarlo, ella había sido la responsable de que esa noche los pensamientos tan dañinos pararan y que ese sentimiento de vacío desapareciera por unas horas. Sin embargo, la ansiedad tardó poco en volver. Los días pasaban y Draco seguía guardándose dentro la preocupación, los secretos, las pesadillas y el hecho de no querer formar parte de los planes de Voldemort.

La cosa empeoró ese viernes de Diciembre. Los alumnos de penúltimo curso tenían las dos últimas horas de clase libres para estudiar, pero esa tarde Snape pidió a Draco hablar en privado. Draco sabía la razón y eso aún lo ponía más nervioso.

Durante las últimas semanas, los mortífagos habían continuando dándole órdenes sobre los siguientes pasos a seguir en el plan de invadir Hogwarts, pero Draco se las había arreglado poniendo excusas para no llevarlas a cabo, como que tenía que estudiar o que no podía cumplir con ello sin que le descubrieran. Los mortífagos se habían dado cuenta de ello y habían mandado a Severus Snape, el otro mortífago presente en la escuela, para darle un toque de atención al chico.

\- Me han pedido que te comunique personalmente que debes volver a concentrarte en la misión. Estás enviando excusas en lugar de avances en el plan y esto no le está gustando nada a nadie, especialmente al Señor Oscuro, que le ha brindado una gran oportunidad a tu familia de demostrar su lealtad a él. - por si esto no fuera poco, Snape tocó el tema que pensaba que sería más sensible para Draco: - Tu padre se encuentra en prisión, Malfoy, si no lo haces por el Señor Oscuro hazlo al menos por liberarlo a él.

Los alumnos empezaron a llenar el pasillo donde ambos estaban reunidos, así que no podían seguir tocando el tema en un lugar tan público. Snape se despidió de él diciendo:

\- No creo que te den muchas más oportunidades.

Fue entonces cuando las palpitaciones empezaron, comenzó a tener un ardor en las venas que resultaba inquietante y lo único que era capaz de oír era su propia respiración agitándose gradualmente. Ni él mismo sabría decir la cantidad de tiempo en el que se sintió paralizado, con un hilo de pensamiento alarmantemente oscuro sucediéndose en su cabeza, y de repente ahí estaba de nuevo, esa sensación de peso en el pecho que no le dejaba llenar de aire sus pulmones. Sentía también el latido del corazón, que iba aumentando de ritmo, clavado en sus sienes como si fueran cuchillos. Le estaban entrando sudores fríos y la vista se le estaba comenzando a nublar.

Iba a participar en un plan que provocaría cientos de muertes. Pronto, incluso, le iban a dar la orden de matar también a Dumbledore.

No podía seguir allí. Tenía que encontrar el aire que le faltaba. Tenía que ser capaz de volver a respirar.

Y por la razón que fuera, la primera en la que pensó fue Luna. Al fin y al cabo, había sido ella la que había servido para salvarle de ese mismo vacío hacía un par de semanas y ahora una extraña voz en su interior le decía que tenía que volver a encontrarla si quería que todo esto parase, así que se puso en marcha.

Conforme comenzó a atravesar los pasillos de la escuela, los alumnos fueron saliendo de sus clases, llenando el escenario de un ruido que impedía a Draco pensar con claridad aún más. Lo que sí que era capaz de enlazar era que, en el trimestre en el que se encontraban ahora, los alumnos de Slytherin compartían clase con los de Ravenclaw, fuera el curso que fuese. ¿En qué clase se podía encontrar Luna en ese momento? ¿Qué asignatura habría tenido esa tarde?

Draco empezó a caminar por los pasillos a contracorriente, buscando a Luna o al menos a alumnos de su curso que pudieran darle alguna pista. De repente lo vió, un chico llamado Mathew que también jugaba en su equipo de Quidditch y que tenía un año menos que él, caminando por el pasillo con las manos y la túnica llenas de tierra, y no le hizo falta pensar nada más.

Herbología. Luna acababa de estar en clase de Herbología.

Draco se encaminó tan rápido como pudo en dirección a los invernaderos, tropezándose con sus propios pies varias veces en el camino. Bajó los varios tramos de escalera que daban a los jardines traseros con la vista empezándosele a fundir a negro. Se dirigió a la caseta de cristal a trompicones y tuvo que apoyarse en ella para ser capaz de mantenerse en pie. Dos alumnas de Ravenclaw se le quedaron mirando fijamente mientras pasaban por su lado, pero no le dijeron nada.

Cuando logró llegar a la puerta, vio a Luna cargando con un montón de pergaminos debajo del brazo, hablando con la señora Sprout, que se encontraba de espaldas a él. Draco se apoyó con la espalda en el marco de la puerta intentando recuperar el aliento con los pulmones quemándole.

\- Luna, esa duda sobre propiedades de la hoja de crimdámono puede que te la resuelva mejor el profesor Snape. Es un ingrediente muy usado en pociones.

\- Ya pero…

Luna se interrumpió a si misma al ver por el rabillo del ojo a Draco, pálido como el papel y con a frente brillante a causa del sudor, apoyado en la puerta de cristal del invernadero a punto de desmayarse. Luna abrió mucho los ojos y cambió el hilo de la conversación:

\- No importa. Nos vemos el lunes, profesora Sprout.

Luna se acomodó los pergaminos debajo del brazo y echó a andar a paso rápido hacia donde se encontraba Draco. Lo ayudó a salir de la clase para que la señora Sprout no lo viera en ese estado y comenzara a hacer preguntas.

Ya en los jardines le preguntó:

\- Draco, ¿qué ocurre?

\- Tengo que… - la voz se le quebró antes de terminar la frase - Tengo que salir de aquí.

\- Está bien.

Luna pasó el brazo de Draco por sus hombros para ayudarle a caminar en dirección a embarcadero, que se encontraba a poca distancia del invernadero y estaría desierto a esta hora de la tarde. Estaban ya a pocos metros de la puerta cuando a Draco le falló el equilibrio, provocando que ambos se cayeran al suelo y los pergaminos de Luna se desparramaran por la tierra húmeda. Luna ahogó un gemido de dolor y miró a Draco, a quien no le hacía falta hablar para expresar que le faltaba el aire. Luna empezó a buscar en los bolsillos de su túnica hasta dar con un pequeño paquete marrón. Era una bolsa de papel que envolvía unas galletas. Sacó el contenido y le puso la bolsa a Draco en las manos temblorosas.

\- Toma, cúbrete la nariz y la boca y respira dentro de ella.

Draco obedeció y respiró un largo minuto dentro de la bolsa, que olía a chocolate. Cuando volvía a ser dueño de sus sentidos, vió sangre en la rodilla de Luna. Se la había raspado con la caída. Luna siguió la mirada de Draco, que continuaba clavada en la herida, y le dijo.

\- No la mires. Concéntrate solo en seguir respirando.

Draco cerró los ojos y siguió hasta que el temblor de su cuerpo cesó y el ritmo de su respiración volvió a ser normal. Se apartó la bolsa de la cara y miró a los ojos a Luna, completamente agotado.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- El grupo del Señor Oscuro me ha dado un ultimátum.

No le hizo falta decir nada más para que Luna lo mirara como si supiera el resto de la historia.

\- Ven, vamos al lado del lago.

Luna se levantó primero y le tendió una mano a Draco para ayudarle a él a ponerse en pie, quien la aceptó sin muchos miramientos. Draco miró de nuevo la rodilla de Luna, donde un hilo de sangre estaba empezando a correr, y después a sus espaldas, donde los pergaminos se estaban empezando a empapar con el barro.

\- Siento lo de tus pergaminos. - luego volvió a dirigir la vista a la herida de su pierna y añadió: - Y lo de… bueno.

\- No te preocupes, tiene fácil solución. Vamos.

Luna no le soltó la mano a Draco y lo condujo a la parte delantera del muelle, donde había un pequeño camino de madera donde los botes estaban amarrados. Ambos se sentaron allí y contemplaron el lago, que estaba empezando a teñirse de un color amarillento debido a que el sol estaba a punto de esconderse.

\- ¿Me cuentas lo del ultimátum?

\- Ya te conté que me están usando para construir un plan e invadir Hogwarts y quitarle el poder a Dumbledore…

\- Sí…

\- Bueno, llevo un par de semanas poniendo excusas para no llevar a cabo los planes que ellos quieren. Empecé diciendo que no podía hacer experimentos con el armario evanescente por los exámenes y luego les dije que se lo habían llevado de la sala de los menesteres, pero descubrieron que era mentira hace un par de días.

Luna abrió los ojos como platos y alzó mucho las cejas, sorprendida con el hecho de que Draco se estuviera saboteando a sí mismo.

\- Y esta mañana mi padre me ha enviado una lechuza con una carta que decía que tenía que hablar seriamente conmigo y que iba a venir esta misma tarde a verme. Básicamente me ha dicho que le suponía una vergüenza transmitirle mis estúpidas escusas semana tras semana a los mortífagos y que tenía que centrarme en seguir sus planes para no suponer una decepción para él y para el Señor Oscuro.

\- Vaya… - exclamó ella - Qué duro es tu padre contigo.

Draco asintió en silencio, mirando hacia sus pies colgando sobre el agua.

\- Apuesto a que ni siquiera te ha preguntado cómo estabas.

\- Ni siquiera te preguntaron si querías llevar a cabo la misión, ¿verdad?

\- No.

\- No debería de ser así.

\- Ya…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos, simplemente compartiendo el momento que precedía a la puesta de sol y que hacía que el lago brillara con un tono naranja que era casi hipnótico.

De repente a Draco le pesó el hecho de que fuera Luna la que siempre lo escuchara a él y, sin que ningún filtro de chico malo de Slytherin se lo impidiera, le hizo la siguiente pregunta:

\- ¿Cómo te va el curso?

Luna no fue capaz de ocultar su sorpresa ante la pregunta, pero igualmente la contestó, con todo lujo de detalles y se volvió a sorprender cuando Draco la escuchó mientras le hacia otras preguntas durante más de veinte minutos con la misma cara de interés. Ambos estuvieron hablando durante un buen rato en el que pudieron comprobar que eran muy contrarios. Eran básicamente polos opuestos, tenían gustos muy distintos, la vida social no podía ser más diferente y a uno le gustaban las asignaturas que el otro odiaba y viceversa, pero fue precisamente eso lo que mantuvo el interés de ambos por la conversación durante todo ese rato.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? - le acabó preguntando Luna

\- Nada especial. Cenar, supongo.

\- No, me refiero a todo el asunto con los mortífagos. - Draco se comenzó a poner tenso y Luna, con todo el tacto que pudo, añadió - No vas a poder seguir poniendo excusas durante mucho más tiempo.

\- ¿Y qué propones?

\- Que se lo cuentes a alguien más. Y pienso que Dumbledore sería la mejor opción.

A Draco la simple idea de contárselo al director del colegio le volvió a robar la respiración.

\- No… - dijo, negando enérgicamente con la cabeza y apartando la mirada de la de Luna - No, no puedo hacer eso.

\- Escucha, sé que es una locura, y más siendo a quien en teoría le tienes que quitar la vida, pero Dumbledore es el mago más comprensivo y amable que existe y seguro que nos ayuda a encontrar una solución sin que tu padre o los mortífagos se enteren.

\- No sé. Yo…

Draco no era capaz de articular palabra. Se estaba empezando a poner más nervioso de la cuenta y Luna se dio cuenta de ello. Tenía que hacer que no se echara atrás, porque si lo hacía lo único que conseguiría es seguir sufriendo más por todo ese asunto. Luna posó entonces su mano en la de Draco, haciendo que él la mirara de nuevo a los ojos, y le dijo:

\- Yo iré contigo. No te preocupes, no estarás solo.

\- Pero no puedes involucrarte en esto. Es… Demasiado peligroso.

\- Bueno, pues siento decirte que estoy involucrada desde que me lo contaste la otra noche. Iremos los dos, ¿vale?

Y sin saber cómo, Draco se dejó llevar por la propuesta de Luna de contárselo todo también a Dumbledore. Aunque le costara admitirlo, la idea de librarse aún más del peso de ese secreto le aliviaba, pero no por ello dejaba de temer el hecho de que estaría contradiciendo los planes de los mortífagos y de Voldemort. Si éstos se enteraran, probablemente lo matarían o lo torturarían. Y no sólo a él, a Luna también.

Era un gran riesgo el que iba a correr, pero al menos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no estaría solo.


	4. Cómplices

Era la última hora de la tarde y el Gran Comedor se encontraba abarrotado de alumnos que engullían sus platos favoritos para la cena. Draco, sin embargo, no fue capaz de tomar más de dos cucharadas de crema de calabaza debido a los nervios. Tampoco estaba participando en la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo entre los demás chicos de su grupo, pero eso no les pillaba por sorpresa, ya que Draco había estado así de callado desde que empezó el curso.

Draco buscaba cada pocos minutos con la mirada a Luna, a la que siempre pillaba rellenándose el cuenco de pudding. También recordó lo que ella le había dicho unas horas antes, en el embarcadero:

\- Esta noche, en medio de todo el jaleo la cena, le haré llegar una nota a Dumbledore pidiendo ir a su despacho después. No se negará a recibir a un alumno que quiera hablar con él. Nadie sabrá que iremos los dos hasta que nos presentemos allí y le pidamos que nos guarde el secreto, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte.

El plan contado por Luna parecía sencillo, sin cabida a errores, pero cualquier cosa podía salir mal. Absolutamente cualquiera. Si Snape, que también estaba con los Mortígafos, se enteraba de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, Draco era hombre muerto.

Justo cuando algunos alumnos estaban empezando a levantarse de las mesas para irse a sus dormitorios y salas comunes, Draco vió cómo Luna sacaba un trozo de papel doblado con técnica de origami en forma de pájaro, lo escondía entre sus manos y lo soplaba. El trocito de papel se alzó volando casi hasta alcanzar el techo de cristal de la sala, luego, empezó a descender con suavidad y durante la caída desvió su trayectoria hasta la mesa de los profesores, cayendo justo donde Dumbledore acababa de alzar la copa para tomar un último trago. Dumbledore miró extrañado el trozo de papel, lo cogió, desdobló y empezó a leer.

Draco no había dado ni una bocanada de aire en todo ese proceso. Tuvo que tranquilizarse a sí mismo, pensando que absolutamente nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. En la mesa de la casa de los Ravenclaw, ningún alumno se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho Luna (tampoco era la primera vez que hacía ese tipo de cosas raras), ningún otro alumno se había percatado del trozo de papel con forma de pájaro volando hacia la mesa de Dumbledore y, lo que más le extrañaba, ni McGonagal ni Snape, que se encontraban manteniendo una conversación con el director, habían advertido tampoco la existencia de la nota.

Dumbledore alzó la vista del mensaje cuando acabó de leerlo, miró directamente a Luna y asintió discretamente varias veces, aceptando la petición de la alumna de visitarle en su despacho tras la cena. Luna le respondió con una sonrisa y volvió a echarse más pudding en el cuenco.

La siguiente parte del plan también parecía sencilla:

\- Después de la cena, nos quedaremos en nuestras salas comunes hasta que den las once. A esa hora nos encontraremos en la puerta del baño de chicas del tercer piso, ¿te acuerdas?

Claro que se acordaba; al fin y al cabo era donde todo ese lío había empezado.

Poco después, ambos siguieron por separado a la multitud hacia sus respectivas salas comunes. Luna aprovechó el rato libre que tenía antes de acudir a ver al director con Draco a arreglar con un par de hechizos los pergaminos que se le habían manchado de barro al principio de la tarde. Draco, en cambio, permaneció esas dos horas en su habitación, incapaz de centrar su atención en otra cosa que no fueran los mil escenarios que se imaginaba en su cabeza sobre cómo podía acabar la noche; todos ellos malos, cabe decir.

A pesar de que los minutos se le hacían eternos, Draco llegó un par de minutos tarde a reunirse con Luna. Ella se encontraba esperando apoyada en la puerta de los baños cuando Draco llegó al lugar de la cita. Luna observó a Draco caminar sin apartar la vista del suelo, mordiéndose los labios por los nervios. Cuando ya se encontraban a la misma altura, ésta le preguntó con un susurro:

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- No.

\- Tranquilo, nadie se enterará de que has ido a ver al director. Además, no tienes de qué preocuparte, estás haciendo lo correcto.

Draco suspiró, no muy convencido de lo que le decía Luna. Ésta le cogió la mano y la apretó fuerte. Draco miró ambas manos entrelazadas con los ojos abiertos como platos, y, aunque lo pensó durante una milésima de segundo, no apartó la suya de la de Luna.

\- Venga vamos. - dijo, tirando de Draco hacia el pasillo de la derecha, que llevaba a la torre del director - No pienses más. Tu problema, de hecho, es que piensas demasiado.

\- ¿Que pienso demasiado? - dijo éste mientras comenzaba a andar

\- Sí, pero es solo porque eres un Slytherin. Sois demasiado perfeccionistas.

Draco soltó una risa nerviosa ante el comentario de Luna y quiso pensar que así era, que mientras no pensara demasiado en las cosas, todo saldría bien.

Ambos atravesaron en absoluto silencio varios pasillos, Luna dos pasos por delante de Draco tirando de su mano ya que éste iba a un ritmo desmesuradamente lento, como queriendo evitar llegar a su destino. Cuando llegaron a la entrada del despacho del director, Luna miró a los lados, comprobando que no hubiera nadie que los viera, y los metió a ambos en la escalera, que empezó a girar en cuanto pusieron los pies dentro.

Luna alzó la vista para observar discretamente a Draco mientras la escalera ascendía sola. Tenía el ceño fruncido, respiraba fuertemente por la nariz y apretaba su mano tan fuertemente que le estaba comenzando a hacer hasta daño, pero no le dijo nada.

El final de la escalera desveló una gran estancia iluminada con luz tenue. Olía a jazmín y se estaba calentito allí arriba. Ambos caminaron hasta el escritorio del director, situado en el centro del despacho, tras el cual se encontraba sentado Dumbledore. No pudo disimular su confusión cuando los vio llegar a ambos. El director aún estaría más confundido aún si hubiera visto que ambos iban juntos agarrados de la mano, pero sus túnicas las cubrían así que no importaba.

\- Señorita Lovegood, esperaba reunirme sólo con usted.

\- Sí bueno, la verdad es que he venido acompañando a Draco. Tiene una cosa muy importante que decirle.

A la explicación de Luna le siguieron un par de segundos de silencio que se le hicieron eternos a Draco. Por un instante, apartó la vista del director para mirar a Luna, que le animaba en silencio a contarlo mientras le daba un apretón fuerte en la mano que tenía agarrada a la suya.

Draco cerró los ojos y, como no sabía cómo abordarlo con suavidad, lo soltó sin más:

\- El que no debe ser nombrado ha vuelto y planea un ataque contra el colegio y contra usted.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la estancia. Era tal que Draco hubiera jurado que tanto Luna como el director habían dejado de respirar.

\- Vaya…

El director no dijo nada más, dio un espacio de silencio con el que le pedía a Draco que le diera algo de contexto y le contara más.

\- Desde principio de curso estoy trabajando para su grupo, los mortífagos, desde el colegio. Me han hecho hacer pruebas con el armario evanescente en la sala de los menesteres. Planean entrar al colegio a través de él en algún momento de los próximos meses, cuando Voldemort sea lo suficientemente fuerte.

\- Bueno Draco, eso es algo realmente alarmante…

El director estaba a punto de dar un discurso sobre la seguridad del colegio y los múltiples hechizos que salvaguardaban a los alumnos de sufrir ningún tipo de daño, pero Luna lo interrumpió:

\- Pero eso no es todo, señor director.

Luna miró a Draco muy seriamente a los ojos, pues faltaba por desvelar la parte más importante:

\- Voldemort también me ha ordenado asesinarle a usted.

\- Cielos… - suspiró Dumbledore, y aunque su cara reflejaba una gran estupefacción, algo en su lenguaje corporal no lo acompañaba, y eso provocó que Luna sospechara que el director ya conocía esa información, pero no dijo nada - Es algo realmente conmocionante, Draco. Muchas gracias por compartirlo, y no es necesario si quiera que lo menciones, esto sólo quedará entre nosotros, ni tu familia ni Voldemort se enterará de lo que ha pasado en esta noche en este despacho.

Lo único que fue capaz de hacer Draco fue respirar hondo y relajar la postura. Luna sonrió y habló por Draco cuando dijo:

\- Gracias señor director.

\- No hay por qué darlas. Esto un asunto serio. - Dumbledore se levantó y, con las manos descansando tras la espalda, dio un par de vueltas en círculos en la parte de atrás de su escritorio mientras pensaba en voz alta: - Como imaginaréis, no me quedaré de brazos cruzados conociendo esta información, señor Malfoy. Pensaré como abordar esto de una manera que no nos dañe a ninguno de nosotros, especialmente a usted, y cuando llegue a alguna conclusión la compartiré con vosotros. - ambos asintieron a la vez, en silencio - Ahora, retiraos a descansar, es casi el final de la semana y estaréis agotados.

Draco fue el primero que echó a andar hacia la escalera de piedra sin decir ni una palabra antes de irse. Luna le dio las buenas noches a Dumbledore antes de ir tras él. El director se volvió a sentar y se quedo mirando a la nada, un par de segundos, pensando en lo que acababa de suceder. Luego se recostó en la silla y esperó hasta que la piedra de la escalera dejara de crujir debido al giro para decir en voz alta:

\- ¿Qué le ha parecido eso? Draco Malfoy acompañado de Luna Lovegood desvelando los planes de Voldemort y los mortífagos.

Justo en ese momento, Snape salió de una de las habitaciones de la parte de atrás del despacho. Había permanecido allí oculto desde antes incluso de que llegaran los dos alumnos.

\- No salgo de mi asombro. - dijo con cierto tono de ironía

\- Se lo digo completamente en serio, Severus. ¿Qué astros han debido de alinearse para que Draco Malfoy acuda a mi despacho confesando que se le ha encargado matarme?

\- Creo que se ha debido a la señorita Lovegood, no a un fenómeno astrofísico.

\- ¿Usted cree?

\- Es la parte de todo este extraño evento que encaja menos, pero aún considerando eso, no consigo ver porqué Draco aceptaría hacerlo.

\- Eso es lo de menos. Tenemos que pensar cómo abordar que el hijo de los Malfoy no vaya a cumplir su cometido. Tu mismo hiciste un juramento inquebrantable con Narcisa.

\- Sí, pero no cambia nada. Podemos seguir llevando a cabo el plan.

\- No exactamente. - lo corrigió el director - Mucho me temo que ahora lo tendremos que compartir con Draco Malfoy y la señorita Lovegood.

\- No tenemos por qué contarlo todo.

\- No, no, por supuesto, solo lo necesario. Para protegerlos a ambos también.

Y durante el resto de la noche y hasta la primera hora de la madrugada, Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape estuvieron reconstruyendo el plan en el que habían trabajado durante años, considerando ahora los papeles de Draco y Luna como cómplices.


	5. Juntos

La noche en la que Malfoy se lo confesó todo a Dumbledore, Draco consiguió dormir sin tener la ya repetitiva pesadilla dónde atravesaba los pasillos de Hogwarts buscando acabar con la vida de un puñado de alumnos de segundo y tercer curso. Al fin y al cabo, lo típico de él era mofarse de ellos, no formular el hechizo imperdonable para quitarles la vida.

De hecho, esa noche durmió más de la cuenta, ya que no descansaba como era debido desde hacía semanas. Draco se levantó cerca de la hora de la comida y se unió al grupo de chicos de Slytherin, siendo muy activo y animado durante la conversación que tuvieron en la mesa del Gran Comedor. No tardó, sin embargo, en darse cuenta de que los temas que trataban ya no le interesaban lo más mínimo. De repente, querer fastidiar a Potter, reírse de los chicos de un curso inferior o construir una pesada broma con la que mofarse del chico rarito de su curso, le parecía absurdo. Draco pasó el resto del día con ellos, esperando que ese delirio se le pasara y volviera a ser el de antes, pero no fue así.

El domingo, tras otra noche sin pesadillas, también pasó el desayuno con los chicos de su grupo, pero decidió irse a la biblioteca a pasar el resto del día. Ni él mismo sabía por qué, pero necesitaba silencio. Algunos de los alumnos de su curso le dedicaron miradas extrañas cuando lo vieron allí, poniéndose al día con algunas asignaturas; al fin y al cabo, él nunca había sido una rata de biblioteca.

Draco se levantó de la mesa de estudio en la que se encontraba para buscar un libro de la bibliografía recomendada de la asignatura de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras cuando, de camino a la sección de la biblioteca destinada a ese tema, pasó por un pasillo en el que se encontraba Luna, teniendo problemas para alcanzar un libro que se encontraba a dos estanterías más de las que su altura le permitía alcanzar. Draco se encaminó hacia donde ella se encontraba, sin que de repente le preocupara quién pudiera verle hablando con Luna.

\- Ey, Lovegood. ¿Te echo una mano? - le susurró

\- ¡Hola Draco! No alcanzo ese libro de Giselda Marchbanks

\- ¿Por qué no usas la barita?

\- No la encuentro. De hecho, no la he visto en toda la mañana, creo que me la he dejado en la torre de Ravenclaw.

Draco se echó a reír en silencio. Hubiera soltado una gran carcajada si hubiera podido, pero la bibliotecaria lo hubiera echado sin darle tregua.

\- ¡Oye! No te rías, no he podido consultar otros tres libros por estar colocados demasiado alto en las estanterías.

Draco siguió riéndose mientras miraba hacia la parte posterior de la cabeza de Luna. La chica no se había acordado de que esa misma mañana se había recogido el pelo usando su barita para fijarlo a la altura de la coronilla. Draco se limitó a resolver el misterio de la barita perdida retirándola del improvisado moño de Luna, haciendo que el pelo rubio de la chica cayera por su espalda.

\- No podía andar muy lejos. - comentó éste

\- ¡Ahí estaba! - dijo ella con alivio - Gracias Draco, me hubiera pasado horas buscándola.

\- ¿Siempre te pasan estas cosas?

Luna se quedó pensando un par de segundos con la mirada perdida antes de contestar con los ojos entornados:

\- Creo que es la tercera vez este mes.

Draco se rió un poco más mientras Luna usaba el hechizo "Accio" para hacerse con el libro que no alcanzaba instantes antes. Draco observó fugazmente la portada y se dio cuenta de que era un libro que los de su curso tenían que estudiar para los EXTASIS del año siguiente.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer con ese libro? Los de tu curso no os examináis hasta dentro de dos años.

\- Es que tengo curiosidad. - murmuró Luna como excusa

\- ¿No prefieres prepararte los TIMOS de este año?

Luna acabó admitiendo:

\- Ya me he aprendido todo ese temario. Pensaba estudiar los libros una segunda vez, pero aún tengo tiempo y me apetecía ojear estos libros para saber lo que me espera dentro de dos años.

\- Pero si estamos solo a mitad de curso… - reflexionó Draco en voz alta

\- Lo sé, pero cada vez que empiezo un libro no puedo parar hasta acabarlo.

Draco frunció el ceño, como si estuviera mirando a un ser de otro planeta, y le dijo con sorna:

\- Con razón eres una Ravenclaw

Mientras observaba a Luna, Draco vio por el rabillo del ojo un trozo blanco de papel precipitándose hacia ellos. Cuando se encontraba a la altura de ambos, el trozo de papel desvió su trayectoria hasta posarse con gracia sobre el lomo del libro que Luna sostenía entre sus brazos. Era una nota doblada con una técnica de origami en forma de pájaro, justo como la que Luna le había enviado a Dumbledore dos noches atrás.

A Draco se le cortó la respiración cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era.

\- Léela. Seguro que es del director. - le dijo Luna mientras le pasaba la nota

Él tragó saliva pesadamente antes de leer en voz baja para que solo ellos dos lo oyeran:

\- "_Os veré a ambos después de la cena en mi despacho. He de contaros algo importante. AD_."

De repente, a Draco le empezaron a temblar las manos incontrolablemente. Luna se dio cuenta y puso fin a las sacudidas agarrando ambas manos del chico con una de las que ella tenía libres.

\- No tienes de qué preocuparte, Draco. Esta noche el director te dirá por fin como se solucionará esta situación.

Ambos volvieron a sus respectivas mesas de estudio para continuar trabajando. Resultaba que Luna estaba sentada no muy lejos de Draco, por lo que el chico pudo apreciar como ella misma se enterraba tras una montaña de libros. También vio cómo algunos alumnos de último curso se acercaban a ella confusos para pedir prestados libros que no pertenecían al curso de Luna. Draco se rió varias veces en silencio y gracias a ello logró no pensar demasiado en el acontecimiento que le esperaba esa noche.

Más tarde, la cena en la mesa de los Slytherin estaba teniendo lugar en medio de una conversación en la que se debatía sobre la capacidad intelectual de las otras tres casas de Hogwarts.

\- Los de Hufflepuff son inútiles hasta para pensar y los de Gryffindor fingen que son inteligentes. - reflexionaba Nils Jacobsen, sentado a la izquierda de Draco - Los de Ravenclaw son como esas máquinas de los muggles que lo hacen todo automáticamente. Parecen que se han tragado todos los libros del mundo pero no saben hacer nada útil con esa información.

\- Hablando de Ravenclaw, Malfoy, mi hermano me ha dicho que te ha visto con Lunática Lovegood en la biblioteca.

El comentario iba claramente con segundas, ya que le siguió un murmullo general de los que se encontraban sentados a su alrededor en la mesa:

\- ¡Uhhhh!

\- A Malfoy ahora le van las raras. - comentó con sorna un chico al que Draco no alcanzaba a ver

\- ¡No es eso, estúpido!

\- ¿Entonces qué hacías hablando con ella, Romeo? - preguntó otro chico que estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa

Draco tuvo que improvisar y pensar rápido una coartada que hiciera parecer que ese encuentro no se estaba saliendo de lo normal:

\- Digamos que estoy trabajando en una broma muy pesada que me está llevando tiempo preparar. - fue lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento

\- ¿Y de qué se trata?

\- Si te lo cuento pierde la gracia, idiota.

La conversación siguió con normalidad sin que la explicación de Draco les pareciera sospechosa. Dedicaron un par de minutos a juzgar la extraña forma de ser de Luna y de vez en cuando miraban a Draco para que apoyara las críticas. Éste lo tuvo que hacer bajo la coacción de la presión de grupo, y la verdad es que luego se sintió mal por ello.

Tras la cena, todos los alumnos volvieron a sus salas comunes. Draco fingió encaminarse hacia la biblioteca a recoger unos libros que había olvidado, pero en su lugar fue a encontrarse con Luna en la puerta de los baños del cuarto piso, como ya empezaba a ser costumbre.

Ambos se saludaron muy escuetamente cuando se encontraron y pusieron rumbo a su destino en silencio. Draco había mantenido los nervios a raya durante todo del día, pero en ese momento notaba el ritmo de su propio corazón incrementarse conforme se iban acercando a la torre del director. Una vez que se metieron en la escalera de piedra, a Draco le empezaron a entrar sudores fríos. Iba a entrar en ese bucle interminable del ataque de ansiedad y solo conocía una manera de pararlo: agarrar fuertemente la mano de Luna. Ella no dijo nada, se limitó a responderle apretándosela fuerte para recordarle en silencio que no estaba solo.

Ya en el despacho de Dumbledore, se encaminaron decididos hacia la mesa de la estancia principal, tras la cual, él se encontraba sentado, pero ambos se pararon en seco a medio camino cuando vieron allí presente a alguien más.

\- Buenas noches, chicos. - les saludó el director, quien viendo la estupefacción de los dos alumnos, tuvo que aclarar - El profesor Severus Snape nos acompañará esta noche.

\- ¿De qué va todo esto? - preguntó Draco cuando salió de su estupor

\- Sé que estarás confuso, Draco. Hasta donde tu conocimiento alcanzaba, el profesor Snape pertenecía al grupo de los mortífagos, pero la verdad es que Severus ha trabajado conmigo en la lucha contra Voldemort desde que éste cayó hace más de una década.

Luna se quedó boquiabierta y Draco no pudo relajar su ceño fruncido, confuso con el hecho de que Snape hubiera sido capaz de mantenerse tanto tiempo del lado de los mortífagos sin ser descubierto como un traidor.

\- Nunca le hubiera imaginado a usted en este bando, profesor. - dijo el chico con cierto tono de desdén

\- Estoy seguro de que nos sabremos guardar el secreto, ¿verdad señorito Malfoy? - contestó el profesor con tono desafiante

El director interrumpió esa batalla de egos diciendo:

\- Vayamos al grano. No quiero robaros mucho tiempo, al fin y al cabo mañana comenzáis las clases temprano. - empezó a decir Dumbledore - He de confesaros que la información que me compartisteis la otra noche no me supuso una gran sorpresa, tal y como pudo apreciar la señorita Lovegood. - Luna se estremeció un poco, sorprendida por el hecho de que Dumbledore se diera cuenta de ello - Esa información ya la conocía debido a que Severus comenzó a tener sospechas durante el verano y me lo confirmó definitivamente a principios de este curso, cuando hizo el juramento inquebrantable con Narcisa, tu madre, Draco.

\- ¿Juramento inquebrantable? - preguntó Luna, confusa

\- Juré ayudar a su hijo en el cometido de asesinar a Dumbledore. Si incumplo esa promesa, moriré. - explicó Snape escuetamente

\- Es por eso por lo que tu conflicto tiene fácil solución, Draco. Digamos que si Severus te viera bacilar en tu misión, puede ser él quien utilice la maldición imperdonable contra mí. De ese modo él cumpliría su promesa y tú no tendrías que mancharte las manos de sangre por una decisión ajena.

Los dos alumnos se quedaron en completo silencio, reflexionando sobre lo que el director acababa de compartir con ellos. Aunque lo que les estaba diciendo tuviera sentido, había algo que no encajaba y Luna fue rápida en descubrir el qué:

\- ¿Y cómo es que usted, señor director, acepta ese fin sin más? ¿No hay otra solución que no implique su muerte?

Dumbledore se puso recto en su sillón antes de contestar:

\- Digamos que por una decisión estúpida, señorita Lovegood, mi destino ya está escrito desde hace un par de meses.

El director les contó fugazmente la historia del anillo maldito de Tom Riddle y les enseñó su mano, que se estaba empezando a momificar. No fue necesario explicar la existencia ni el sentido de los Horrocruxes ya que ni los chicos preguntaron ni era importante en ese momento. Dumbledore acabó contándoles por qué Voldemort pretendía acabar con él a través de Draco:

\- Él sabe que yo sería incapaz de formular un hechizo que implique atacar a un alumno. Además si fuera él el que viniera directamente a por mí, se tendría que enfrentar a mi poder y al de mi varita, y esto último es precisamente lo que busca poseer tras mi muerte.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que la hace tan especial? - preguntó Luna

\- No voy a entrar mucho en detalles ahora porque nos daría la hora del amanecer, pero la leyenda que le precede cuenta que es la varita más poderosa del mundo mágico y que sólo obedece al mago que ha asesinado a su anterior dueño.

\- Entonces, si Draco le asesinara a usted, sería Voldemort quien luego asesinaría a Draco para que la varita pasase a ser de su propiedad. - reflexionó la chica en voz alta

\- Efectivamente. Pero eso no ocurrirá, ya que el profesor Snape tomará el lugar de Draco.

\- Ya, pero en ese caso, será usted el que muera también, Snape. - dijo Draco dirigiéndose al profesor.

El silencio de Severus y Dumbledore sirvió para darle la razón al chico y los dos alumnos se quedaron petrificados ante la revelación. Los dos adultos cruzaron las miradas fugazmente antes de que fuera Snape quien añadiera:

\- En realidad, desconocemos si el Señor Oscuro sabe el detalle de que el nuevo dueño pasa a ser quien mata y no el que primero se hace con la varita, pero sí, puede que ese escenario llegue a ocurrir.

Luna y Draco no eran capaces de salir de su estupor, siendo incapaces de decir una palabra sobre toda la información que esos dos magos acababan de compartir. Los dos chicos pensaban que iban a salir del despacho con una solución que no implicara la muerte del director y de repente, no solo se encontraban con el destino irremediable de Dumbledore, si no que lo más probable era que Severus también le siguiera. Y todo eso por un delirio de grandeza de Voldemort.

\- También te queremos pedir, Draco, que nos mantengas al tanto de los movimientos de los mortífagos y sobre sus intenciones de atacar el colegio. De ese modo estaremos completamente preparados. - Draco asintió sin ser capaz de apartar la mirada del suelo, aún en shock por la revelación que el director les acaba de hacer a ambos - Sabemos que esta información es muy sensible para vosotros y muy difícil de comprender y de aceptar. Por supuesto, os pedimos extrema confidencialidad y que nada de lo que os hemos contado esta noche salga de aquí. Os hemos hecho partícipes porque vosotros acudisteis a mí explicando su situación, señor Malfoy, y no queríamos apartaros sin más después de ese acto de valentía sin ni siquiera llevaros una explicación.

Como ni Luna ni Draco eran capaces de decir nada ante eso, Snape se vio obligado a aclarar:

\- Tenéis que jurar guardar el secreto y que no haréis nada distinto a lo que nosotros os hemos dicho para que el plan salga bien, ¿entendido?

Ambos se limitaron a asentir como respuesta. Dumbledore declaró entonces:

\- Ahora podéis marcharos. Recordad que la puerta de mi despacho estará siempre abierta cuando lo necesitéis.

Luna fue la única de los dos que fue capaz de encontrar su voz para contestar:

\- Gracias, señor director. Gracias a usted también, profesor.

Ambos caminaron hacia la escalera de piedra en silencio.

A pesar de que su problema ya tenía una solución en la que hasta Dumbledore, el máximo afectado, estaba satisfecho, Draco no estaba contento con el hecho de que el director tuviera que morir igualmente. Tampoco con la posibilidad remota de que Snape también fuera a perecer.

El único consuelo que le quedaba era pensar que el menos no iba a ser por su culpa.

Ambos atravesaron gran parte de los pasillos del colegio sumidos en sus pensamientos. Cuando llegaron al punto en el que se debían separar para ir a sus respectivas salas comunes y dormitorios, Draco le dijo a Luna en tono neutro:

\- Buenas noches, Lovegood.

Éste miró fugazmente a la chica cuyo rostro brillaba a causa de las lágrimas que habían rodado por sus mejillas desde que habían salido del despacho del director. Luna se apresuró a secarlas con la manga de su túnica antes de contestar:

\- Buenas noches, Draco.

\- No, no, no, espera. - Draco agarró por el codo a Luna para evitar que se fuera y obligarla a mirarle a los ojos - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás así?

\- No es nada, ya se me pasará. - dijo Luna, susurrando para evitar que se le quebrara la voz

Luna se empeñaba en seguir su camino sin darle más explicaciones a Draco, pero éste se negaba en rotundo a no ser de ayuda en esa situación en la que ella le necesitaba a él.

\- No, Luna, dímelo. Fuiste tú la que me dijiste que este tipo de cosas no se pueden guardar dentro.

La chica acabó admitiendo:

\- Pensaba que esta noche nos iban a dar una solución que no implicara la muerte de nadie y resulta que van a ser dos los magos que van tener que morir en el intento de hacer lo correcto. ¡Me parece tan injusto!

\- Ya, pero ya has escuchado a Dumbledore. No hay nada que podamos hacer para evitarlo.

Mientras decía eso, otras dos lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de la chica y Draco no puedo parar el impulso que le llevó a rodearla con los brazos y estrecharla fuertemente contra él. Luna respondió devolviéndole el abrazo y escondiendo su cara entre la túnica y el uniforme de Draco.

\- Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer. Siempre hay algo. - sentenció ella, incapaz de rendirse

\- Si de verdad lo hay, lo encontraremos. Juntos.


	6. Limbo

Las siguientes semanas supusieron un completo limbo para Draco. Tenía la certeza de que, a pesar de que el director iba a morir en los próximos meses, él estaba haciendo todo lo posible para ayudar a que el resto no sufriera daños. Durante esas semanas, siguió recibiendo órdenes de los mortífagos, pero dejaron de ser frecuentes cuando comprobaron que se podía viajar a través del armario evanescente sin sufrir daños. Después de eso, sólo le pidieron que estuviera preparado por si le hacían llegar nuevas órdenes relacionadas con su misión de acabar con Dumbledore. Draco, por supuesto, mantenía informado de todo esto tanto al director como a Snape.

\- Por lo que el profesor Snape me cuenta, el Señor Oscuro seguramente no ordenará mi muerte hasta finales de curso, por lo que aún tenemos tiempo de prepararnos.

Les explicó Dumbledore una de las múltiples noches que se reunían con él.

Tanto él como Severus Snape le contaron como pretendían evacuar a todos los alumnos para que no fueran atacados y empezaron a repasar las pautas que los tres iban a seguir la noche de la invasión.

Luna le acompañó todas las noches que acudía al despacho del director para compartir las novedades o repasar el plan. Otra gran verdad era que Draco estaba compartiendo mucho tiempo con ella durante ese par de meses.

Al principio mantenían un contacto fugaz, bien en la biblioteca o cuando tenía que contarle novedades a los dos adultos, pero poco después empezó a sugerirle a Luna verse después de clase o estudiar juntos para pasar el rato. Draco podía pasar horas escuchando hablar a Luna de historias que se publicaban en la revista de su padre y otras noticias que nunca saldrían en El Profeta por ser políticamente poco correctas, como por ejemplo la corrupción del mundo mágico y cómo se conectaba también a la corrupción del mundo político de los Muggles.

Sentía que podía pasar horas escuchándola hablar de lo que fuera. Tal era así que el tiempo que pasaban juntos, bien charlando de conspiraciones o simplemente paseando por las lindes del Bosque Perdido, (donde ni siquiera Draco se hubiera acercado meses antes) pasaba volando.

Y aunque Draco no era plenamente consciente de ello, estaba pasando.

Se estaba enamorando de ella.

Durante ese periodo de tiempo, también fue notable la fijación de los chicos de Slytherin del curso de Draco por Luna. Ella fue el blanco de varias bromas pesadas y, aunque ella no le daba más importancia, Draco le acabó confesando que se sentía responsable de que así fuera.

\- Hace un par de meses se rieron de mí porque me habían visto hablando contigo en la biblioteca. - le explicó - Yo les dije que estaba planeando una broma contra ti para que no sospecharan nada sobre lo de Dumbledore y desde entonces no te dejan en paz.

\- No te preocupes. No eres tú el que algunas noches me cambia el pudding por tierra mojada o me sabotea los proyectos mágicos de clase.

Draco manifestó varias veces sentirse culpable, pero Luna nunca le daba más importancia de la que tenía y le decía que en algún punto se cansarían y pararían, como siempre sucedía.

Sin embargo, a finales de Abril, la cosa se pasó considerablemente de la raya.

Era la primera tarde en meses que se podía disfrutar del sol en los jardines de Hogwarts, así que, cuando las clases acabaron, una gran cantidad de alumnos hambrientos de vitamina D salieron a tumbarse en el césped y a disfrutar del sol. Entre ellos estaba Luna, que amaba esa sensación reconfortante del calor del sol en la piel. Draco también se animó, pero se sentó en el otro extremo del jardín, completamente solo, como Luna.

Draco estaba repasando el temario de un examen que tenía a finales de ese mes cuando tuvo la sensación de que algo no iba bien. Miró a su alrededor y, al no ver nada sospechoso, miró directamente a Luna, a un par de metros de distancia. Unas mariposas raras estaban revoloteando cada vez más cerca de la chica y había algo realmente extraño en ellas, pero Draco no supo el qué, por desgracia, hasta varios segundos después, cuando vio agazapados a tres chicos de Slytherin a varios metros de Luna, riéndose e intentando esconderse mientras miraban hacia ella.

Luna apartó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo cuando se acababa de percató de la presencia de las mariposas revoloteando a varios centímetros de ella. La cara se le iluminó con una sonrisa y se paró a contemplar a las mariposas, que cada vez se acercaban más.

\- No… - murmuró el chico

Draco lo vio claro entonces y se levantó de un salto para intentar evitar el desastre, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

\- ¡Apártate Luna! - le advirtió Hermione, que estaba sentada junto con Ginny cerca de ella y se acababa de dar cuenta de la presencia de las extrañas mariposas - ¡Son candelillas explosivas!

Y entonces, con un estruendo ensordecedor, las mariposas explotaron. A escasos centímetros del rostro de Luna.

Los demás alumnos que estaban cerca se levantaros de un salto y se retiraron un par de metros de la zona. Draco se quedó bloqueado unos segundos, incapaz de moverse. Vio cómo Ginny y Hermione se acercaron corriendo a Luna para comprobar los daños con la cara descompuesta. Luego las carcajadas de los chicos de Slytherin tomaron protagonismo y, cuando las dos chicas de Gryffindor los reconocieron como culpables, se enfrentaron a ellos.

\- ¿¡Cómo os atrevéis a hacer algo así!? - chilló la más pequeña de los Weasley

\- Esto va a llegar a oídos del director. Os van a expulsar sin hacer ni siquiera los exámenes finales. ¡Repetiréis curso el año que viene!

Draco logró que sus piernas le obedecieran de nuevo y se encaminó hacia Luna, que no paraba de toser.

Ginny y Hermione seguían discutiendo con los chicos de Slytherin, que habían empezado a contrariarlas diciendo que sus padres tenían gran influencia en el mundo mágico y no permitirían la expulsión, por lo que ninguno de ellos se percató de que Draco llegaba a donde estaba Luna, le acariciaba la espalda y le susurraba:

\- Luna, ¿estás bien?

Luna giró la cabeza hacia él. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y le estaban empezando a caer por las mejillas lágrimas mezcladas con sangre. Tenía una quemadura en la mandíbula a causa de la explosión y los petardos seguramente también le habían roto un diente, ya que le asomaba una gota de sangre por la comisura de la boca.

\- ¿Puedes abrir los ojos?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Me duele. - se quejó

\- Por favor, inténtalo.

Luna le obedeció, pero solo fue capaz de mantenerlos abiertos durante un segundo, lo suficiente como para que Draco viera su ojo derecho completamente inyectado en sangre y el izquierdo con una mancha negra que no tenia buena pinta. Además, la pupila tenía un subtono amarillento muy raro, por lo que seguramente se le había desprendido la retina.

\- No puedo…

\- Ven, te sacaré de aquí y te curaré. - le susurró - Te ayudaré a caminar.

Draco levantó prácticamente en peso a Luna del suelo y la ayudó a mantenerse en pie. Luego pasó el bazo derecho de ella por sus hombros y posó una mano suya en el costado, sujetándola a altura de las costillas para guiarla en el camino.

\- Tú solo sígueme. No hace falta que abras los ojos.

\- Vale… - musitó ella, casi en un quejido

Sólo habían andado unos pasos cuando la discusión entre los otros alumnos cesó y Draco oyó a Hermione preguntar, confusa:

\- Malfoy… ¿Qué… Qué haces?

Draco dedicó un segundo a girarse para contestar:

\- La llevo a la enfermería.

Todos se quedaron de piedra y ninguno los siguió, cosa que Draco agradeció ya que una vez llegó al interior del castillo, se encaminó a los baños del cuarto piso en lugar de a la enfermería. Ayudó a Luna a subir las escaleras y a atravesar los pasillos. Afortunadamente había pocos alumnos en las estancias comunes a esa hora de la tarde, así que apenas hubo nadie que los viera.

\- Ya hemos llegado.

Dijo Draco, soltando a Luna para abrir la pesada puerta de los baños. Luego la cogió de la mano y la guió al interior.

\- No estamos en la enfermería, ¿verdad?

\- No. - le contestó mientras la ayudaba a sentarse en el alféizar de una de las ventanas del baño que daban al interior de un claustro - Te voy a curar yo.

\- Pero…

\- He estado leyendo libros de primeros auxilios mágicos, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

Luna no supo qué decir ante eso, así que se limitó a confiar en Draco.

\- ¿Puedes intentar abrir los ojos de nuevo?

Luna lo hizo con una mueca de dolor y otras dos lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Draco pasó la mano completamente extendida por delante de los ojos de Luna, de izquierda a derecha mientras movía los dedos, y pudo comprobar que la chica no podía ver nada. Permanecía con la vista clavada en el infinito, completamente perdida.

\- No veo nada.

A Luna se le empezó a acelerar la respiración a causa de los nervios. Draco trató de tranquilizarla explicándole lo que le sucedía:

\- Tranquila. Tienes un derrame en el ojo derecho y seguramente se te haya desprendido la retina del izquierdo. También tienes una pequeña quemadura en la córnea pero la buena noticia es que puedo arreglarlo todo.

\- ¿Lo has hecho antes?

\- No…

\- ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro?

\- Confía en mí. He estado leyendo mucho sobre el tema las últimas semanas. Cierra los ojos de nuevo.

Draco se retiró un paso hacia atrás mientras sacaba la barita de su túnica. Recitó un par de hechizos que ayudaron a drenar el derrame de sangre del ojo derecho, a sacar los restos de pólvora y a curar la quemadura del ojo y de la mandíbula. También fue capaz de arreglar el desprendimiento de retina del ojo izquierdo, por lo que dijo, satisfecho de sí mismo:

\- Ya está.

Luna abrió los ojos y aunque la luz la cegó durante un segundo, logró enfocar la cara de Draco poco después. Ésta dibujó una amplia sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos le volvieron a brillar. Draco le respondió imitando su sonrisa y pudo observar que, efectivamente, a Luna se le había quebrado también uno de los colmillos.

\- Te puedo arreglar también el diente, pero yo te lo dejaría así. Te hace parecer peligrosa, así nadie más se meterá contigo.

Luna se rió, aún nerviosa.

\- Preferiría comer con todos mis dientes.

\- Pero si sólo te alimentas de pudding. Para eso no te hacen tanta falta.

\- ¡Vamos!

Draco se rió y se apresuró a formular el hechizo que haría que el diente delantero de Luna volviera a la normalidad.

\- Gracias. - musitó la chica mientras se lo tocaba con el dedo índice. Draco se sentó a su lado en el alféizar de la ventana en silencio - ¿De verdad has estado leyendo libros sobre curaciones?

\- Sí.

Luna se quedó pensando un momento a cerca de esa información y, como si se tratara de uno de los acertijos que tenía que resolver cada vez que quería entrar en la sala común de Ravenclaw, fue capaz de encontrar la razón de ello pocos segundos después:

\- Quieres ser de ayuda para cuando invadan al colegio. - se quedó un segundo en silencio, antes de añadir: - Por si hay heridos.

Draco no pudo evitar mirar sorprendido a Luna. La chica se levantó de la marquesina y se colocó enfrente de Malfoy. Al chico se le aceleró el corazón.

\- ¿Te puedo confesar una cosa? - él no contestó, pero ella lo dijo de todas formas:- No me gusta prejuzgar a las personas antes de conocerlas realmente, pero desde que supe de ti hace años te puse en mi cabeza la etiqueta de "malo" porque sabía de qué familia venías. Pero desde que empezamos a principios de curso a pasar tiempo juntos me has demostrado con creces que no es así, que en realidad tienes un buen corazón y que parte de tu energía negativa venía por no querer seguir los pasos de tu familia. Tú no quieres ser de los malos…

\- Y no me pueden obligar. - dijo, acabando la frase por Luna - Yo… Tengo que darte las gracias. - Draco tuvo que apartar sus ojos de los de Luna debido a que se sentía muy vulnerable - Sin ti no hubiera podido hacer nada de eso ni hubiera podido salir de ese agujero en el que me estaba hundiendo.

Draco no siguió hablando por miedo a que se le quebrara la voz. En ese punto estaba realmente emocionado y no podía continuar. Luna le agarró el mentón y le obligó a mirarla de nuevo a los ojos.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y Draco hizo algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado: dejarse llevar.

Cogió el rostro de Luna entre sus manos y lo acercó cuidadosamente al suyo. Y la besó.

No era la primera chica a la que Draco besaba, pero sin duda era la primera que hacía que tuviera sentido. Ella le correspondió hundiendo sus dedos en el cabello rubio del chico y el tiempo se paró para ambos allí; en medio del cuarto de baño donde todo había empezado.

Y fue también en ese punto donde las cosas se empezaron a torcer.


	7. Inconfesable

Draco vivió las semanas más felices de su vida junto a Luna después de que ambos comprobaran que los sentimientos que habían crecido en ellos a lo largo de los últimos meses eran mutuos.

Aunque se tuvieron que ocultar, Draco y Luna pasaron mucho más tiempo juntos. La decisión de llevarlo todo en secreto fue mutua, y al fin y al cabo ni siquiera eran del mismo curso, por lo que si se veían siempre iba a ver fuera de clase. Draco lo quería de esa manera para que Luna no fuera blanco de más bromas por parte de los mocosos de Slytherin. A Luna le importaba un bledo, pero sabía que de esa forma Draco estaría más cómodo, así que no tuvo mayor problema.

Luna era el tipo de chica que Draco siempre había creído que no existía. Era cariñosa, paciente, amable, empática y siempre dispuesta a ayudar. No había pasado por los mejores momentos en su vida precisamente pero, aún así, era capaz de mantener una actitud optimista ante todo lo que le ocurría. Otra de las cosas que le fascinaban de ella era que no le daba miedo mostrar quién era, que era algo que Draco, en cambio, había tenido que ocultar prácticamente toda su vida por complacer a su padre. Luna era única, a fin de cuentas. Conocía todas sus sombras y secretos más oscuros y, a pesar de eso, se había mantenido a su lado y había sido la causa de que él hubiera empezado a crecer como persona.

Sin embargo, había una realidad a la que Draco se tenía que enfrentar; a pesar de lo mucho que se esforzaba por ignorarla.

Con su decisión de compartir su misión secreta, no sólo se había puesto en peligro a sí mismo, sino también a Luna y a Snape, las dos únicas personas que Draco sentía que se habían preocupado por él en toda su vida junto con Dumbledore. Además, su padre estaba preso en Azkaban y, como su madre se encargaba de recordarle cada vez que le escribía alguna carta, el bienestar de la familia dependía de que él cumpliera con la misión encomendada por Voldemort.

Pero eso último era lo que menos le importaba.

Poco a poco, se introdujo en Draco la tóxica idea de que en su egoísmo de no querer enfrentarse a la misión por si mismo para probar la lealtad de la familia, iba a poner en peligro a Luna, de quien se había enamorado perdidamente, y a Snape, quien simplemente tomando la responsabilidad de matar a Dumbledore por él, le había protegido más que su propio padre en toda su vida.

Y fue en ese punto donde las pesadillas volvieron.

Draco comenzó a soñar que los mortifagos y Voldemort averiguaban que Luna le había ayudado a crear un plan alternativo a la muerte de Dumbledore, por lo que llevaban a la chica ante él y le obligaban a matarla.

\- Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo. - le decía Greyback al oído - Y créeme, me tomaré mi tiempo en asegurarme de muera sabiendo lo que es el dolor.

Ese sueño era muy recurrente y se solía intercalar con otro en el que le hacían torturar a Snape hasta que acababa confesando a cerca de todos los años que había pasado trabajando para Dumbledore a las espaldas de los mortífagos.

Esto provocó que Draco empezara a cogerle miedo a dormir, por lo que al chico se le empezaron a dibujar unas ojeras muy preocupantes en el rostro a causa esa falta de sueño.

A pesar de que se esforzaba de ocultar todo lo que le atormentaba, Luna, con ese extraño sexto sentido, sabía que algo no iba bien y animaba a Draco a contárselo:

\- No estás durmiendo bien, ¿verdad? - le preguntaba ella, mientras lo abrazaba y le acariciaba el pelo - ¿Estás volviendo a tener las pesadillas de principio de curso?

Draco le solía responder diciendo que solo estaba preocupado por su padre y por que el plan saliera bien, pero no le contaba la inconfesable verdad de que se estaba arrepintiendo de haberlos involucrado a todos en algo como aquello y que por ello se estaba planteando no cumplir con el plan acordado por todos.

Luna no le insistía más a pesar de que sabía que esa no era la auténtica preocupación de Draco. Ella le contestaba cogiéndole de la mano, entrelazado los dedos de ella con los suyos y afirmando tajantemente:

\- Hiciste lo correcto al contárnoslo todo. Pedir ayuda nunca es un error.

Poco después, llegó el temido día.

Faltaban pocos días para que acabara el curso cuando los mortífagos decidieron empezar la Segunda Guerra Mágica invadiendo Hogwarts. Draco advirtió al director de la entrada de éstos tan pronto como se lo comunicaron a él, y se pusieron manos a la obra empezando a evacuar a los alumnos para que estuvieran a salvo. El plan era sacarlos a los jardines del colegio y enviarlos con trasladores directamente a casa, empezando por los más pequeños.

Siguiendo con el plan, Draco debía de seguir a Dumbledore hasta la torre de Astronomía, desarmarlo y luego fingir que vacilaba para darle la oportunidad a Snape de tomar el mando, y que éste, a su vez, cumpliera el juramento inquebrantable que había hecho con Narcisa.

De ese modo, Draco no mancharía su alma eternamente por asesinar a otro mago y pronunciar la maldición imperdonable.

Pero no fue así.

Después de haber desarmado al director, el chico no fingió vacilar y cederle el mando de una forma muy estudiada a Snape; si no que se quedó ahí, decidido, y con una determinación en la mirada que no agradó nada a Dumbledore.

\- Draco. - le advirtió, esforzándose por sonar convincente en esos segundos críticos - Draco, no lo hagas.

El chico sentía que le debía una explicación. Al fin y al cabo habían trabajado juntos durante meses en un plan que no iba a cumplir, pero estaba seguro de que el director comprendería que lo único que pretendía con eso era proteger a los únicos que se habían preocupado por él en toda su vida. Además, lo último que quería era que Dumbledore muriera pensando que lo hacía por puro egoísmo y por proteger a su familia.

\- No hay otra manera, señor. - el chico hizo una pausa en la que, aun conservando la compostura, empezó a llorar de la impotencia - No hay otra manera de no arriesgar más vidas de inocentes.

Y esa última frase se quedaría más clavada en el recuerdo de los mortífagos, también presentes en la torre, que la escena que vendría a continuación.

Draco pronunció la principal maldición imperdonable y el director, ya sin vida, salió despedido hacia atrás. Su cuerpo cayó varias decenas de metros, durante unos segundos que se hicieron eternos para Draco, hasta aterrizar en el jardín del claustro principal con un sonido escalofriante que se repetiría durante los meses posteriores en las peores pesadillas de Draco.

Malfoy, que en ese momento no se sentía dueño de su cuerpo, se acercó al filo de la torre para ver la escena de la que era culpable. Los alumnos se habían empezado a agolpar en la zona, alrededor del cuerpo inerte de Dumbledore. Miraban horrorizados la escena, bloqueados, y se empezaron a oír sollozos muy débiles en la lejanía.

A pesar de la altura a la que se encontraba, Draco fue capaz de distinguir entre la multitud una figura de cabello rubio mirándole directamente a él en lugar de a la terrible escena de la que nadie era capaz de apartar la vista. Era Luna, que le miraba, como él, con el corazón roto.

Seguramente se sentiría traicionada y como una estúpida después de haber estado a su lado durante los últimos meses intentando hacerle ver que lo correcto era actuar como había acordado con Dumbledore. Ahora se estaría replanteando la farsa que había vivido a su lado y lo más probable es que la chica también pensara que todo lo había hecho por asegurar la buena posición de su familia cuando Voldemort conquistara el mundo mágico por completo. Pero no podría estar más equivocada.

Draco acababa de sacrificar una parte de su alma solo por salvarla a ella.

Pero eso, por supuesto, era algo inconfesable.


	8. Secuelas

Tras la noche en la que Draco acabó con la vida de Dumbledore, no sólo su padre fue el principal liberado en una fuga masiva de Azkaban, si no que su familia pasó a ser una de las más valoradas dentro del grupo de los mortífagos.

Lucius Malfoy disfrutó de ese sueño cumplido durante la primera semana de libertad. De repente, los demás le miraban con respeto, su casa había dejado de ser la sede principal de las reuniones de los mortífagos y Voldemort dejó de burlarse de él y de su familia.

Pero pronto llegaron las secuelas.

Si de algo tuvo tiempo el cabeza de familia de los Malfoy durante su encarcelamiento, fue de pensar. Y no precisamente de un plan de fuga, si no a cerca de todo lo que había hecho mal a lo largo de su vida. Es irónico, pero, en los malos momentos, ni el hombre más fuerte se libra de pensar en todas las malas decisiones que lo llevan a estar donde está; y si hay algo que añadiera más tormento a la oscuridad en la que estuvo sumido Lucius durante meses, fue pensar en la relación que había tenido con su hijo desde que éste era un niño.

Lucius Malfoy fue consciente durante su condena de que él mismo se había convertido en una versión barata de su mismo padre, que tampoco le dio una de las mejores de las infancias a causa de sus continuas exigencias. Para su horror, se dio cuenta de que él tampoco se había convertido en el mejor padre del mundo al exigir cada vez más a su hijo y, a pesar de Draco siempre le obedeciera con la única intención de hacerle feliz, no tenía recuerdo de haberle reconocido sus logros ni una sola vez. Repasando los últimos años de relación, también se dio cuenta del cambio notable de su hijo. Lo había vuelto más frío y calculador y, aunque esa fuera la fórmula del éxito, no era la clave de la felicidad.

Además, cuando Lucius volvió con su familia, se encontró un hogar vacío. Ya no es que no fueran la versión de familia que vivió su mejor momento, si no que su mujer, Narcisa, tenía un gran tormento interior que no compartía con su marido, y su hijo, Draco, estaba cayendo sin remedio en un vacío interminable de sufrimiento.

Draco no mostraba esa lucha interna en su día a día. De hecho, no cruzaba palabra con sus padres a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario; pero era durante las noches donde todo lo que su hijo ocultaba se evidenciaba. Durante el verano, fueron múltiples las madrugadas en las que el matrimonio se despertó a causa de los gritos en sueños de las vívidas pesadillas de las que Draco era víctima. Lucius se quedaba bloqueado al oír a su hijo así, por lo que era su mujer quien acudía a la habitación de su primogénito para despertarle e intentar acabar con el tormento. Draco acababa echando a su madre a base de gritos y un portazo que volvía a sumir a la enorme casa en un sepulcral silencio.

Los días en los que Draco no gritaba en sueños, su padre podía comprobar durante sus paseos nocturnos, que su hijo se pasaba la noche en vela a causa del insomnio.

Durante esas semanas de verano, Lucius fue testigo de cómo su hijo se volvía una versión demacrada de sí mismo y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, ya que era evidente que esa transformación empezó tras asesinar al director de Hogwarts y, hasta donde él sabia, su hijo lo hizo por la integridad de la familia y por sacarlo a él de Azkaban.

Pero la realidad no podía ser otra.

Draco ni siquiera valoraba ya la relación que alguna vez había mantenido con su padre. Durante el año anterior, fue consciente de que su padre probablemente nunca lo había querido y que una relación familiar no se debería de basar en que un padre lograra las metas que no había podido alcanzar en la vida a través de su hijo.

Lo que realmente causaba tormento al chico, a parte del hecho de haber matado, era haber perdido a la única persona con la que había conectado en toda su vida.

Luna y él no tuvieron oportunidad de hablar después de lo sucedido en Hogwarts. Draco imaginaba que ella no querría saber nada de él después de lo sucedido y evitó el impulso de contactar con Luna durante las primeras semanas de verano, pero el chico sentía que le debía una explicación y una disculpa. Y como ese silencio estaba acabando con él poco a poco , una noche, a finales de Junio, Draco escribió una breve carta en la que le decía:

_"Sé que pensarás que fui egoísta al actuar así. Que todo lo hice por protegerme a mí y a mi familia; pero no es así. Todo lo hice por protegerte a ti y porque no descubrieran tu relación conmigo. Espero que podamos hablar y quieras escucharme cuando volvamos a la escuela."_

Aunque esperó pacientemente, el chico nunca recibió una respuesta por parte de Luna. Seguramente ella no querría saber nada de él, pero Draco tampoco podía culparla.

Sin embargo, el silencio de la chica se debía a otra cosa.

Había algo que no había pasado desapercibido la noche en la que el hijo único de los Malfoy acabó con Dumbledore en aquella torre, y eso era la última frase que le dijo antes de matarlo. El chico le dijo al mago que si lo mataba era porque no quería poner en riesgo más vidas inocentes y eso no tenía sentido para los mortífagos que trabajaban para Voldemort, así que se lo hicieron saber a su líder, a espaldas de los Malfoy. Voldemort ordenó que los tres de la familia estuvieran bajo vigilancia, y eso incluía interceptar todas las cartas que llegaban y salían de esa casa. Por lo que si el chico no recibía contestación no era porque Luna estuviera profundamente decepcionada con él, si no porque esas cartas nunca le llegaron.

Lo único que lograron esas cartas robadas fue poner nombre y apellidos a una chica que no se sabía muy bien que influencia había tenido en la misión de Draco, pero como el objetivo se había cumplido igualmente, aparcaron el tema y se olvidaron durante un tiempo; hasta un par de semanas después de empezar el curso escolar. El apellido Lovegood empezó a sonar mucho en las reuniones de los mortífagos a causa de las publicaciones de la revista _El Quisquilloso_:

\- El editor es Xenophilius Lovegood, que no para de publicar artículos haciendo buena publicidad a Potter. La gente se está volviendo de su lado de nuevo. Desde el ministerio ya le han prohibido varias veces seguir publicando, pero no hace ni caso.

\- Deberíamos de darle una lección. Dar ejemplo con él. - propuso Dolohov

\- ¿Cómo qué? - preguntó otro mortífago

Tras un breve silencio en la mesa de reunión, una mortífaga dio con una clave que desencadenaría la desgracia:

\- Lucius, tu hijo tiene una estrecha relación con la hija de Lovegood.

Al padre de Draco le pareció un disparate.

\- Creo que te equivocas. Mi hijo nunca tendría contacto con un alumno de fuera de la casa Slytherin y menos con una miembro de esa familia traidora de la sangre.

\- Entonces deberías leer las cartas que tu hijo le intentó hacer llegar durante el verano.

\- ¿Estuvisteis vigilando su correo? - preguntó, incrédulo aunque tampoco extremadamente sorprendido de ello

\- Había algo sospechoso en él y lo vigilamos, pero como no suponía ya un peligro porque su misión estaba cumplida, no hicimos nada.

\- Tampoco nos preocupamos demasiado porque se trata de una chica de sangre mestiza. - explicó Gibbon

\- Lucius, averigua que clase de relación tiene el chico con ella y cómo serviría para darle un escarmiento a Lovegood con sus publicaciones. - propuso Bellatrix

A Lucius la idea se le hizo un mundo

\- ¿Qué diantres te hace pensar que mi hijo me contaría algo?

\- Precisamente eso, que se trata de tu hijo. - le contestó Dolohov - Si no, tienes dos opciones, una menos agresiva que la otra: Cruciatus o Veritaserum. Aprovecha también para sonsacarle que quería decir con su último mensaje a Dumbledore. Todos seguimos en ascuas.

Lucius Malfoy aprovechó ese mismo fin de semana para quitarse de encima esa misión. Draco volvía a casa tras acabar las clases semanales para mantenerse al tanto de todos los avances de los mortífagos. Para el chico era indiferente saber los movimientos del grupo, pero al menos esos viajes a casa le servían para salir del ambiente carcelario que reinaba ese nuevo curso escolar.

La misma noche que el chico llegó a casa, durante la cena, Lucius le ofreció una cerveza de mantequilla donde había echado dos veces la dosis recomendada de Veritaserum y el efecto fue desmesurado. El chico parecía estar fuera de sí pero igualmente contestaba con facilidad a todas las preguntas que le formulaba su padre:

\- Hablemos de aquella noche en la Torre de Astronomía de la escuela. Cuando lograste matar a Dumbledore.

Draco se removió en la silla, incómodo.

\- Padre, no quiero hablar de eso ahora.

\- Acabaremos rápido. Algunos miembros de nuestro grupo escucharon que antes de asesinar a Dumbledore le dijiste que lo habías por no arriesgar más vidas inocentes. ¿Es eso cierto?

Draco cerró los ojos para concentrarse sólo en responder. Toda la habitación le estaba empezando a dar vueltas.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?

\- Porque sentía que le debía una explicación.

\- ¿Una explicación? ¿De por qué lo ibas a matar?

\- Sí, y porque no iba a cumplir el trato que acordé con él.

Ante esto, su padre razonó:

\- Si hiciste un trato con él, es porque ya sabía que tenías una misión.

\- Sí, le conté la misión que tenía que cumplir para el Señor Oscuro y acordamos un plan entre todos.

A Lucius no le encajó que su hijo estuviera usando el plural para confesarle toda esa historia.

\- ¿Trazaste un plan con alguien más además de con Dumbledore?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Con quién más?

Draco tragó saliva pesadamente antes de decir:

\- Con Luna y el profesor Severus Snape.

\- ¿Luna Lovegood? ¿La hija de Xenophilius Lovegood?

\- Sí. - afirmó asintiendo y al borde de las lágrimas

\- ¿Es tu amiga?

\- No, padre. Va más allá. - el chico hizo una pausa en la que abrió los ojos para mirar directamente a los de su padre y decir con rotundidad - Yo la quiero.

Lucius se vio obligado a comunicar la implicación de Snape y de la hija de Lovegood en un plan conspiratorio contra de Voldemort. Uno de los hermanos Carrow respondió a la supuesta implicación de Snape razonando lo siguiente:

\- Tu hijo nombraría a Snape porque tu mujer le hizo prometer el juramento inquebrantable, pero la implicación de la hija de Lovegood confirma lo que sospechábamos.

\- Si de verdad decidís capturarla, llevadla a mi casa. - declaró Lucius - La encerraré y me encargaré personalmente de que pague por corromper a mi hijo en contra de mi familia y del Señor Oscuro.


	9. ¿Dónde está Luna?

Lucius Malfoy tuvo la cautela de borrar la memoria de su hijo el domingo, antes de devolverlo a Hogwarts. De ese modo, Draco volvió a pasar un par de días grises en el colegio sin acordarse de nada, siendo cautivo de una disciplina que era incluso peor que una prisión.

Durante ese año escolar, los alumnos habían sido separados de una manera muy estudiada. Sólo tenían permitido relacionarse con los chicos de su misma casa, dando igual que fueran de su mismo curso o de cursos superiores o inferiores, pero lo que tenían terminantemente prohibido en este caso era hablar con chicos de casas distintas a la suya. Debido a esto, Draco no tuvo oportunidad de hablar con Luna tras las vacaciones de verano y se había tenido que conformar con verla en la lejanía durante las horas de la comida.

El chico se moría por hablar con ella, pero dentro de esos muros de piedra sería imposible. Se decía a sí mismo que ya tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo cuando salieran de allí y, por muy triste que sonara, se acabó consolando con el hecho de que al menos ella seguía viva y que no habían descubierto su implicación en el plan contra Voldemort.

Sin embargo, el fin de semana después de confesarlo todo a su padre bajo los efectos de la poción Veritaserum, Luna desapareció del mapa.

Draco no fue capaz de localizarla cuando todos los alumnos compartían espacio en el Gran Comedor los primeros días de esa semana. Llegó a pensar que había sido castigada, como la gran mayoría de los alumnos que no eran de Slytherin. Draco, como medida desesperada, le preguntó a un chico que era del mismo curso que Luna y su ansiedad creció al comprobar que, efectivamente, ella no había asistido a ninguna de las clases de toda esa semana; con lo cual, debía de haberle sucedido algo y no precisamente bueno.

De ese modo, la misma noche en la que se dio cuenta de que la ausencia de Luna seguramente no era fruto de la casualidad, buscó a uno de los hermanos Carrow y le exigió llevarlo a hablar con Snape.

\- El director está ocupado y no puede perder el tiempo atendiendo visitas de alumnos. - le dijo Alecto sin ni siquiera molestarse en mirarle a la cara

Draco entornó los ojos y contestó, con una suficiencia que resultaba repulsiva hasta para él:

\- Estoy seguro de que será capaz de concederme un par de minutos. Al fin y al cabo es el nuevo director gracias a mí, ¿no?

La directora adjunta le contestó, con una mueca de asco:

\- Se lo deberíamos haber encargado a otro. Ahora te has vuelto un crío insolente.

Alecto Carrow guió a Malfoy hasta el despacho de Snape. Recorrieron todo el camino en silencio y Draco se acordó de todas las veces que había realizado el mismo paseo de la mano de Luna el año anterior. Sintió una punzada en el corazón e intentó no pensar más en ello. Ahora tenía que centrarse en descubrir dónde estaba ella.

Cuando ambos llegaron a la torre del director, fueron recibidos por un ambiente sombrío y gélido, que no se parecía nada al que había cuando Dumbledore aún era director. Severus Snape se encontraba sentado al escritorio que gobernaba el centro de la gran estancia. Draco hacía meses que no veía a Snape y juraría que su aspecto nunca había estado tan demacrado como en ese momento. En el fondo, se sentía identificado con él.

\- Buenas noches, señorito Malfoy. - le saludó - Por favor tome asiento. - le ofreció, señalando a uno de los sillones que estaban enfrente de la mesa donde él también estaba sentado - ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita esta noche?

Draco se quedó de pie y dijo:

\- He de comentarle algo, señor director. - luego miró hacia la hermana Carrow y añadió: - En privado.

Alecto rodó los ojos y abandonó la torre sin poner mucha resistencia. Tampoco tendría ganas de perder el tiempo con las bobadas que esos dos mortífagos tendrían que hablar.

\- ¿Y bien? - le preguntó Snape cuando ya estaban solos

\- ¿Dónde está Luna? - pregunto el chico directamente. Snape se removió incómodo en su silla - Nadie de su curso la ha visto desde el fin de semana. ¿Dónde está?

\- La señorita Lovegood está enferma. - se apresuró a contestar, demasiado rápido como para que resultara convincente para Draco - Se encontraba indispuesta durante todo el fin de semana, de modo que la envié a casa.

\- No mienta, Snape. Hace un par de semanas un chico se rompió varios huesos volando por primera vez con la escoba y estuvo inconsciente en la enfermería durante días sin que ni siquiera avisaran a sus padres. - contó Draco, antes de razonar: - Ningún alumno ha salido de la escuela desde que empezó el curso excepto yo, por ser mortífago. ¿Qué le hace pensar que me voy a creer que Luna es la excepción?

Snape se acabó levantando se su asiento para dirigirse a donde Malfoy permanecía de pie. Ya a su altura, le ordenó:

\- Baja la voz.

\- No pienso callarme hasta que me conteste.

El nuevo director lo agarró fuertemente de las solapas de la túnica, le miró a los ojos de forma desafiante y le susurró:

\- Nos están vigilando a ambos, Draco, te arriesgas a que Carrow esté oyendo esta conversación desde abajo, así que modera tu tono de voz. - luego lo agarró de los hombros para obligarlo a sentarse donde le había pedido momentos antes, y añadió: - Si hablas tan alto, al próximo al que se llevarán es a ti.

Con esa última frase, se confirmaron las sospechas de Draco: los mortífagos se habían llevado a Luna.

Él se derrumbó en la silla y se tapó la cara con las manos haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no romper a llorar allí mismo. Snape vio el estado del chico y entonces todas las piezas del puzzle encajaron sin hacer falta preguntar nada.

Sólo hacía falta ver lo roto que estaba Draco ante la simple idea de que Luna pudiera estar en peligro para saber que allí habían sentimientos muy fuertes implicados. Fueron muchas las veces que Snape y Dumbledore llegaron a sospechar que Luna y Draco estaban unidos por algo más que una extraña amistad durante el año anterior, pero Snape dudó de ello cuando lo vio matar y no cumplió con el plan acordado por todos. Hasta él pensó que Draco había cambiado de idea y que prefería el buen estatus de su familia a hacer lo correcto, pero el chico estaba fuera de sí en esos momentos, así que la razón de que acabara actuando así meses atrás tenía que ser otra.

\- ¿Qué han hecho con ella?

\- Lo desconozco. - le contestó Snape, aún uniendo todas las piezas del rompecabezas - Lo único que te puedo decir al respecto, es que tu padre personalmente me ordenó enviarla a vuestra mansión el pasado lunes a primera hora.

La expresión de Draco cambió hasta una de profundo asco cuando oyó mentar a su padre.

\- ¿Mi padre? ¿Y para qué la querría mi padre en mi casa?

\- Verás, en las reuniones del grupo del Señor Oscuro se empezó a nombrar hace poco al padre de la señorita Lovegood y alguien allí presente sabía que los dos teníais algún tipo de relación. Por lo demás, sólo sé que tu padre te sometió a un par de preguntas sobre el tema bajo los efectos del Veritaserum. - al ver la cara de sorpresa del chico, añadió: - Y si no te acuerdas de nada, se debe a que probablemente el señor Malfoy se encargaría de borrar el momento del interrogatorio de tu memoria posteriormente.

Draco negó con la cabeza y miró al vacío con una mueca de asco. En ese momento, el chico sentía hasta nauseas. Snape pudo sentir durante esos segundos de silencio cómo la repulsión que Draco sentía hacia su padre crecía.

\- ¿Por qué diantres le hizo caso?

\- Me limito a cumplir órdenes, señorito Malfoy. Aunque sea director de la escuela, yo no tomo las decisiones.

Draco comprendía lo que Snape le estaba tratando de decir. Al fin y al cabo, la marioneta de los mortífagos el año anterior había sido él.

\- ¿Y qué va a hacer con ella?

\- No lo sé Draco. - Snape dudó sobre continuar la frase, pero dejando a un lado la prudencia, continuó diciendo: - Pero lo mínimo que te puedes esperar es que la estén torturando.

La mente de Draco comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora. De una forma incontrolablemente enfermiza, empezó a imaginar los peores escenarios posibles de lo que los mortífagos le podían estar haciendo a Luna, justo en ese momento, mientras él charlaba con Snape, y de todo lo que le ya le podrían haber hecho desde que se la llevaron el lunes.

Y todo por su culpa.

La única forma de pararlo era que Snape que lo devolviera a su casa esa misma noche.

\- Mándame a casa. Ahora. - exigió

\- Draco… - intentó razonar Snape - Va a resultar sospechoso que vuelvas a casa dos días antes del fin de semana.

\- ¡No me importa! - le contestó, prácticamente fuera de sí - Si preguntan, diles que no aguanto estar en esta maldita cárcel de colegio ni un segundo más.

Tras varios segundos de discusión, en los cuales Snape no logró que Draco cambiara de opinión, el director no quiso seguir peleando con él, así que lo envió a casa a través de la red flu, sin ni siquiera avisar a los Malfoy de su llegada.

* * *

Era prácticamente madrugada cuando el chico aterrizó en la enorme chimenea de su oscura y silenciosa casa.

Draco se dirigió directamente a las escaleras que llevaban al frío sótano de la mansión, atravesó la complicada red de oscuros pasillos, los cuales siempre le habían recordado a un tenebroso laberinto, hasta llegar a la habitación que los mortífagos habían convertido en mazmorra el año anterior, cuando su casa se convirtió en sede del grupo de Voldemort.

La mazmorra estaba sellada por una pesada puerta de acero que contaba con una pequeña ventana con barrotes por la que se podía mirar al interior. Draco se encaramó a dicha rendija y tomó varios segundos en que su vista se acostumbrara a la oscuridad del interior. Instantes después, distinguió con claridad una pequeña figura de largo cabello rubio tumbada en el frío suelo hecha un ovillo. Su cuerpo estaba tapado cuidadosamente con su túnica del colegio.

\- Luna. - se oyó a sí mismo balbucear - ¡Luna!

Draco se asustó y se retiró de la puerta cuando una cara desconocida se asomó a la pequeña ventana por la que miraba al interior de la mazmorra. Tardó varios segundos en reconocer que el señor de avanzada edad que le miraba era Garrik Ollivader, el dueño de la tienda de varitas del Callejón Diagón.

\- Chico, chico, cálmese. - le dijo, susurrando - La chica lleva inconsciente todo el día.

\- ¿Cómo que inconsciente?

Ollivander explicó, intentando no sonar alarmante:

\- A Luna se la han estado llevando a primera hora de la mañana todos los días, desde que la trajeron, y la devuelven así. Se suele despertar poco antes del amanecer.

\- ¿Cómo que se la llevan? ¿QUIÉN se la lleva?

Ollivander dudó, y pensó incluso en mentirle al chico, pero al final le acabó confesando la verdad:

\- Su padre, chico. El señor Malfoy.

Draco no reprimió un grito de la rabia y volvió sobre sus pasos para dirigirse al piso de arriba, decidido a encontrar a su padre. Entró en el dormitorio de sus padres, pero sólo se encontró la silueta de su madre dormida, por lo que su padre se debía de encontrar en otro sitio. Decidió entonces ir a buscarlo a su despacho. Y acertó.

Encontró a su padre sentado en medio de la penumbra frente al escritorio con aspecto cansado y frotándose los ojos. Lucius levantó la mirada al oír la puerta abrirse y no escondió su sorpresa al encontrarse allí a su hijo.

\- Hijo… ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Qué le has hecho? ¿Por qué la has traído aquí?

Lucius se levantó del gran sillón y acortó la distancia que lo separaba de Draco mientras le decía:

\- Baja la voz y podremos hablar de ello.

\- No hay nada de qué hablar. Sácala de ese agujero y envíala a casa.

\- Vamos a hablar en tu habitación, hijo. - insistió

\- ¡NO HAY NADA DE LO QUE HABLAR, PADRE! ¡SÁCALA INMEDIATAMENTE DE AHÍ Y NO TE ATREVAS A VOLVER A TOCARLE UN PELO!

Lucius calló a su hijo agarrándolo fuertemente del cuello antes de que se siguiera poniendo en peligro. Entonces, le susurró al oído.

\- He dicho que vamos a ir a hablar a tu dormitorio, hijo, y entonces lo entenderás todo.

Draco apartó de un empujón a su padre, le sostuvo la mirada de forma desafiante y finalmente los condujo a ambos a su habitación, impaciente. Ya en ella, su padre se preocupó de cerrar la puerta y mirar a su alrededor, inseguro.

\- ¿Y bien?

El padre de Draco le pidió a su hijo que guardara silencio poniendo el dedo índice sobre los labios y se acercó hasta ponerse a su altura. Su hijo le miró de reojo, inseguro con lo que quiera que su padre iba a hacer a continuación.

\- Están vigilando a nuestra familia, hijo. - comenzó a explicar Lucius, en un tono de voz no demasiado alto - Nos estuvieron vigilando el correo durante el verano y tengo la creencia de que de algún modo también escuchan nuestras conversaciones en casa.

Draco bajó su tono de voz hasta igualarlo al de su padre para preguntarle:

\- Entonces, ¿nos están escuchando ahora mismo?

\- Creo que sólo vigilan estancias principales de la casa. No tendría sentido vigilar también tu dormitorio, y más teniendo en cuenta que sólo estás aquí dos días a la semana.

\- Perfecto, muy interesante. - le contestó Draco de forma impertinente, empezando a impacientarse - Pero no veo la relación de eso con que tengas encerrada en el sótano a una alumna de penúltimo curso para torturarla. Así que, ¿harías el favor de sacar a Luna de ese agujero y devolverla a casa antes de que reviente esa puerta yo mismo?

\- NO PUEDO. - contestó Lucius con rabia. Luego recobró la compostura y continuó - Como he dicho, estuvieron vigilando nuestro correo y vieron la carta que en algún momento del verano le enviaste a la chica.

\- ¿Leyeron lo que le escribí?

\- Sí, y algunos me dijeron que hasta la vieron, por lo que a ella ni siquiera le llegó. Gracias a esa carta supieron que tenéis o teníais algún tipo de… Bueno, "amistad", y luego, hace un par de semanas empezaron a hablar mucho a su padre, Xenophilius Lovegood, por las publicaciones que hace en su revista.

\- ¿Y qué tiene todo eso que ver con el hecho de que la hayas traído a casa y esté en la mazmorra del sótano inconsciente?

\- Tiene que ver con que los demás estaban planeando encerrarla en Azkaban para darle una lección a su padre y chantajearle para que dejara de escribir artículos. Me las arreglé para convencenles que la trajeran aquí en su lugar.

\- Para torturarla tú personalmente, ¿no?

Su padre negó con la cabeza.

\- No le he hecho daño. Finjo que la saco todos los días a primera hora para someterla a interrogatorios mediante _Cruciatus_, pero lo único que hago es que permanezca completamente inconsciente hasta poco antes de la hora del amanecer del día siguiente, antes de volverla a sacar. De ese modo, si alguien mete en las narices en la mazmorra, el otro mago al que tenemos preso dirá justamente lo que te ha dicho a ti, que la torturamos hasta la inconsciencia.

Draco no entendía la razón por la cual su padre estaba haciendo todo aquello. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué le debía Lucius a Luna para que le estuviera cubriendo las espaldas de esa manera?

\- ¿Por qué la estás protegiendo?

El padre de Draco dudó en contestarle. De hecho, sopesó mucho qué respuesta darle a su hijo para que éste no volviera a reaccionar con rechazo. Finalmente, admitió:

\- Porque sé que la quieres. - le confesó, mirando directamente a los ojos a su hijo; pero éste no se sentía intimidado - Y porque sé lo que le esperaría en Azkaban.

Tras un silencio que se hizo eterno para Lucius, su hijo le dijo:

\- Quiero hablar con ella. Ahora.

\- No se despertará hasta la mañana. - explicó - Te la traeré para que compruebes que está bien, pero me tienes que prometer que luego volverás al colegio para aparentar normalidad.

Aunque Draco se mostró reacio en un primer momento, acabó aceptando la condición de su padre. Al fin y al cabo, las dos únicas opciones eran o aceptar o irse únicamente con la palabra de un hombre en quien ya no confiaba, y lo único que Draco quería en ese momento era asegurarse él mismo de que Luna estaba bien.

Pero eso, aparentemente, tendría que esperar hasta la hora del amanecer.


	10. Reencuentro

Sobra decir que Draco no pegó ojo durante toda esa noche. De hecho, ni siquiera lo intentó. Pasó las horas dando vueltas por su habitación, comprobando mucho el reloj y mirando de vez en cuando por la ventana para comprobar si el cielo había empezado a clarearse. Llegado un punto, buscó actividades con las que mantenerse ocupado e intentar pensar en otra cosa, como reordenar los cajones de su escritorio o clasificar la ropa de su armario.

Para las cuatro de la madrugada, los nervios habían tomado completamente el control de Draco, haciendo que ya no fuera dueño del temblor de sus manos ni de su respiración acelerada. También habían empezado los sudores fríos y el pitido en los oídos, así que, efectivamente, le estaba dando un ataque de ansiedad.

Decidió tumbarse en su cama y obligarse a tranquilizarse recordando un truco que le dio Luna el año anterior, cuando entró en uno de esos bucles de ataque de pánico estando con ella.

\- _La mayoría de veces esos episodios empiezan porque tu respiración es inadecuada. Todo es una reacción en cadena_. - le explicaba - _Cuando tu respiración se acelera, el aire no llega adecuadamente a tus pulmones y tu organismo no tiene todo el oxígeno que necesita, por eso empieza el resto: las taquicardias, el temblor de tus músculos…_

\- _¿Cómo sabes tanto de eso? _\- le preguntaba Draco, sorprendido

\- _Yo también tuve esos ataques cuando era pequeña. Ojalá hubiera tenido a alguien que me hubiera explicado estas cosas entonces. Sé lo malos que son. Llega el punto donde piensas que te vas a morir._

A Draco se le partió el alma al imaginarse a Luna de niña con esa clase de sensaciones caóticas y sentimientos tomando el control de su cuerpo.

\- _Lo siento._ \- alcanzó a decir Draco con pesar

\- _No te preocupes. Está en el pasado y no se puede hacer mucho con ello. Bueno, de hecho, gracias a eso, ahora te puedo ayudar. Te contaré mi truco. Túmbate._ \- Draco le obedeció y se estiró en la húmeda hierba del jardín del colegio sin soltar las manos de Luna, las cuales tenía fuertemente agarradas - _Cierra los ojos. Vas a respirar hondo mientras cuentas mentalmente una secuencia de números. Empieza metiendo aire en tus pulmones durante dos segundos._ \- Draco le hizo caso y metió en sus pulmones todo el oxígeno que pudo - _Ahora, reténlo durante cuatro segundos. - _Luna hizo una pausa para que a Draco le diera tiempo a hacerlo y, por último, añadió: _\- Y ahora suelta el aire durante seis segundos._

Draco le volvió a hacer caso a Luna. Luego, abrió los ojos, la miró y sonrió. Ésta le devolvió la sonrisa y le preguntó:

\- _¿Mejor?_

\- _Sí._

\- _Vale, lo haremos varias veces. Yo contaré en voz alta._

Draco sacó de su memoria el recuerdo de la voz de Luna contando las secuencias de números y la repitió en tu mente mientras controlaba su respiración; y sólo entonces fue capaz de parar ese descontrol de nervios que era su cabeza en ese momento.

Llegó el punto en el que casi se queda dormido, pero los primeros rayos de sol que empezaron a iluminar el cielo impidieron que cayera en los brazos de Morfeo. Draco se incorporó e intentó despejarse frotándose los ojos y la cara.

De repente, unos nudillos llamaron a su puerta y su padre entró sin esperar a que su hijo le diera permiso.

\- Voy a ir a por la chica. Tú espérame aquí.

Su padre desapareció cerrando la puerta tras él y Draco se levantó de un salto de la cama. Empezó a dar vueltas por su habitación y se obligó a controlar de nuevo su respiración para evitar desmayarse allí mismo.

Pocos segundos después, oyó el eco de los pasos de dos personas en el piso inferior. Luego, esos pares de pies empezaron a subir las escaleras hasta la planta superior, dónde él se encontraba. Oyó los pasos cada vez con mayor claridad conforme atravesaban el largo pasillo hasta llegar a su puerta.

Draco sintió que se le paraba el corazón.

Lucius Malfoy entró en la habitación primero y miró a su hijo inseguro. Mantuvo a Luna detrás de él de una forma muy estudiada, ocultándola de algún modo con su propio cuerpo. Lucius les advirtió a ambos:

\- Recordad. No levantéis la voz.

Draco sólo fue capaz de asentir como respuesta. Entonces, su padre se apartó y Draco vio a Luna, y notó cómo algo dentro de él se rompía en mil pedazos.

Luna, que permanecía con la cabeza gacha, alzó la vista y Draco vio con horror que la chica tenía un enorme moratón en el ojo, el pómulo hinchado, otro gran hematoma en el lado izquierdo de la frente, justo en el nacimiento del cabello, el labio inferior partido y restos de sangre seca en la nariz. Luego miró hacia sus manos y vio que sus muñecas también tenían moratones alrededor.

Lucius vio cómo la expresión de Draco se desencajaba y su mirada se llevaba de furia mientras estudiaba a la chica en silencio. Se apresuró a ponerse en medio de su campo de visión de nuevo.

\- Hijo… - le advirtió, con cautela

\- ¿Qué le has hecho animal? - espeto, prácticamente fuera de sí aunque controlando que su tono de voz fuera moderado - Me juraste que no le habías tocado un pelo.

Lucius Malfoy temió que su hijo perdiera el control completamente, por lo que optó por acercarse a él en dos rápidas zancadas y susurrarle al oído:

\- Y no lo he hecho. El mayor daño que le hago es que se desmaye. Todas las demás heridas que ves están hechas con magia. Son completamente falsas.

Draco negó con la cabeza, incapaz de creerse una palabra de lo que le dijera su padre.

\- No me lo trago.

Su padre miró a su alrededor frustrado antes de decirle:

\- Si la tuviera sin ningún rasguño se la llevarían a Azkaban, ¿prefieres eso?

Draco miró intensamente a su padre a los ojos, aún sin creer en lo que decía.

\- Tu padre dice la verdad Draco. - dijo Luna atreviéndose a acercarse a ellos - Estas marcas no son reales, ni si quiera duelen.

Draco relajó la postura de forma inmediata al oír hablar a Luna. Lucius notó cómo la tensión abandonaba el cuerpo de su hijo y cómo pasó a centrar toda la atención en ella. Draco apartó la mirada brevemente para dirigirse a su padre de nuevo.

\- ¿Nos dejas un momento? - le preguntó, sin ningún tipo específico de emoción en la voz

Lucius, aún sabiendo que corría riesgo dejándolos solos, aceptó igualmente abandonar la habitación. No hacía falta ser un lince para saber que su hijo no volvería a Hogwarts hasta que no tuviera un momento a solas con la chica para hablar.

Ya en la puerta, se giró de nuevo a ellos para advertirles:

\- No hagáis ninguna estupidez.

Su padre desapareció y Draco se quedó completamente quieto, bloqueado, sin poder moverse, por miedo a la conversación que vendría a continuación.

Había llegado el momento de explicarle a Luna por qué había traicionado a su promesa y había acabado con la vida de Dumbledore, pero ahora tenía miedo de que ella no entendiera el sentido de actuar así, ya que igualmente habían descubierto su implicación en un plan conspiratorio en contra de Voldemort y la habían capturado. Pero era una estupidez. Toda la idea de tomar ese riesgo para salvarla era más complicada de creer que el extendido rumor de que lo había hecho por el estatus de su familia. Ella no lo perdonaría y nunca podría volver a confiar en él en el futuro. Un futuro en el que seguramente no estarían juntos.

Esa bola de pensamientos negativos empezó a hacer mella en Draco, provocando que se pusiera muy nervioso. Todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar como un flan y pareció olvidarse de algo tan básico como respirar. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas inevitablemente y a Luna se le desencajó la expresión del rostro al verlo así.

\- Draco…

Se acercó a él con cautela, pero Draco no fue capaz de reaccionar. Luna lo rodeó por completo con sus brazos y lo estrechó fuertemente contra ella. Draco volvió a tomar el control de sus propios músculos instantes después y acabó abrazándola también. El chico cerró fuertemente los ojos, en un intento de que las lágrimas no se escaparan de sus ojos. Pero fue en vano.

Tras varios segundos de silencio, Luna decidió separarse un poco de Draco para mirarle de nuevo a la cara, pero éste permanecía con los ojos cerrados, así que se limitó a secarle las lágrimas con sus propias manos.

Luego, debido a lo nervioso que estaba, Draco empezó a hablar de forma atropellada, haciendo que las palabras que salían por su boca no tuvieran ningún tipo de orden narrativo ni contexto:

\- Lo siento, yo… Intenté hablar contigo después de lo que hice. Intenté… Te quería decir… Te quería explicar que lo hice por ti y,… Lo hice también por, bueno, por Snape, para que no lo mataran, pero especialmente por ti. Por nosotros. No soportaría que pensaras que lo hice por esos estúpidos mortífagos. Ni por mi padre. Lo hice porque no te quería poner en peligro.

\- Draco…

\- Lo hice por ti y no ha valido para nada. Han ido a por ti igualmente.

Luna acunó la cara del chico entre sus manos mientras éste seguía con los ojos cerrados.

\- Draco, mírame. - el chico abrió finalmente los ojos y Luna dibujó una sonrisa triste en sus labios - Estoy bien. No me han traído por el plan, estoy aquí por todo lo que hemos publicado en la revista de mi padre. No es culpa suya ni tampoco tuya. Además, tu padre no me ha hecho daño.

Draco se quedó en silencio, perdido en los ojos azules de Luna. Ni él mismo podía creer lo mucho que la había echado de menos. Empezó a acariciarle el pelo desordenado y luego pasó el pulgar cuidadosamente por su "falso" ojo morado. Luna no hizo ninguna mueca de dolor ni parecía que le molestara. Draco la volvió a mirar a los ojos y le dijo:

\- Lo siento.

\- No tienes por qué. No es tu culpa. - le repitió Luna, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Draco acarició con cariño las arrugas que se le hacían a Luna en la comisura de los labios cuando sonreía. Se quedó mirándola embelesado, contemplándola mientras se perdía en el azul de sus ojos. Completamente sumergido en el momento, de los labios de Draco salió lo más poderoso que le había dicho jamás a nadie:

\- Te quiero.

Luna sintió su piel erizarse y el estómago en caída libre. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se quedó sin palabras y Draco se percató de cómo la respiración de la chica se volvía irregular. A modo de respuesta, Luna volvió a acariciarle las mejillas a Draco y acercó suavemente el rostro de él al suyo, haciendo que ambos se fundieran en un beso.

El tiempo se paró para ambos. Ya nada importaba, sólo ellos dos. Al fin estaban juntos. Estaban vivos y con un poco de tiempo y con un buen plan encontrarían una solución para toda esa situación.

Draco paró el beso para volver a abrazarla y hundir la cabeza en su cuello.

\- Tienes que aguantar, Draco. Por los dos. Volver a la escuela y seguir con tu último año mientras pensamos en algo.

\- Aquello ya no es una escuela.

\- Lo sé, pero tú eres el único que puede hacer algo ahora.

Draco apoyó la barbilla en la cabeza de Luna, pensativo, mientras seguía abrazado a ella.

\- No sabría ni por dónde empezar a construir un nuevo plan.

\- Eso es algo en lo que a lo mejor te puedo ayudar.

Luna se separó lo suficiente de Draco como para volver a mirarlo a los ojos pero no romper el abrazo. Entonces le dijo, más seria de lo que Draco la había visto nunca:

\- Tengo algo importante que contarte.


	11. Plan B

Luna avisó de que lo que tenía que contar le iba a tomar tiempo, así que Draco la guió hasta su cama y con un gesto la invitó a sentarse en ella. Él se sentó justo enfrente, pero en el suelo, encima de la oscura moqueta.

Luego, Luna se pasó cerca de una hora y media explicándole a Draco todo lo que ella y su padre habían averiguado sobre los Horrocruxes a lo largo del verano anterior. Todo empezó porque Luna le contó a su padre a cerca de la maldición que Dumbledore había adquirido por un anillo maldito de Voldemort. Luego, a Xenophilius Lovegood le picó demasiado la curiosidad sobre el poder letal de dicho objeto y pasó semanas inmerso en libros de artes de la magia buscando la explicación, hasta que dio con la teoría de los Horrocruxes. Leyó todo lo que se había escrito a cerca de ellos, desde los antecedentes del creador hasta la manera de dotar a un objeto común de contener una parte del alma de un mago.

Más tarde, la teoría del padre de Luna fue confirmada por el mismo Harry Potter, a quien se encontraron en la boda Bill Weasley durante el verano.

Por último, Luna también le contó la teoría de que, como la obsesión de Voldemort era conquistar o burlar a la muerte, lo más probable era que también estuviera buscando las tres Reliquias de la Muerte para hacerse el maestro. De esa forma, también sería completamente invencible.

A Draco le sorprendió dicha idea.

\- Entonces, esa fábula que nos contaban cuando éramos pequeños sobre los hermanos Peverell y su trato con la muerte, ¿era verdad? ¿Esos objetos existen? - reflexionó Draco, con la vista clavada en el vacío

\- Ajá. - confirmó Luna, asintiendo enérgicamente - Lo he hablado también con Garrik Ollivander. Me ha confirmado que era la varita del hermano Peverell existe y era, de hecho, la que poseía Dumbledore. Por eso el interés de Voldemort de matarlo, para hacerse con ella.

\- Sí, Dumbledore nos dijo que era muy poderosa, pero no me imaginaba que era la varita del cuento de las Reliquias. - murmuró Draco, muy sumido en el hilo de sus pensamientos - Entonces, por lógica, los otros dos objetos también deben de existir.

\- Así es. - volvió a afirmar Luna

\- ¿Y qué es eso de que Voldemort haya dividido su alma en pedazos para ser invencible? No tiene sentido.

\- Claro que lo tiene. Es como si te dividieras a ti mismo en mil pedazos. Hasta que todas esas partes de ti no se destruyeran, no podrían acabar contigo completamente. Así es como se salvó Voldemort hace años, cuando intentó matar a Harry.

\- ¿Cómo se pueden reconocer esos objetos?

\- Son objetos malditos y tenemos la sospecha de que Voldemort los construiría con objetos importantes o significativos para él.

\- Como el anillo.

\- Sí. Pero ese ya lo destruyó el director el año anterior, ¿recuerdas?

\- Es cierto. - admitió sacudiendo la cabeza. La falta de sueño le estaba pasando factura - ¿Y cómo se pueden destruir esos Horrocr…?

La dificultad de Draco para pronunciar la palabra le hizo gracia a Luna, que no puedo evitar sonreír.

\- Horrocruxes. - le ayudó - Por lo que sabemos mi padre y yo, solo se pueden destruir con objetos, hechizos o sustancias poderosas. Por ejemplo, la Espada de Gryffindor, que por cierto está en la escuela.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí. Ginny, Neville y yo la logramos encontrar, pero el director nos descubrió, se la llevó y nos castigó durante tres semanas.

\- ¿Snape os la quitó?

\- Sí. Al principio me sorprendí porque pensaba que estaba de nuestro lado, pero supongo que a estas alturas no quiere correr riesgo de que le pillen los mortífagos que hay en la escuela. Creo que los hermanos Carrow están en la escuela más para vigilar al director Snape que a los alumnos mismos.

\- Sí… - contestó Draco, notando que cada vez le costaba más mantener los ojos abiertos - De todas formas, iré a preguntarle sobre la espada y los Horocruses.

\- Horrocruxes. - le corrigió Luna de nuevo, intentando no reírse

\- Lo que sea.

\- Si puedes, averigua también como podemos hacernos con la varita de Saúco antes de que lo haga Voldemort.

\- Eso no será necesario. - le contestó Draco rápidamente - Me la quedé yo. - Luna abrió los ojos como platos, sin ocultar su sorpresa. Draco explicó: - Aquella noche, en la torre de astronomía, cuando desarmé al director, me llevé la varita oculta conmigo.

\- Pensaba que lo habían enterrado con ella. - musitó Luna, aún atónita

Draco negó con la cabeza en silencio, con la vista pegada al suelo.

\- ¿La tienes bien escondida?

Él respiró hondo. Los párpados le pesaban demasiado y notaba que poco a poco le costaba más pensar con claridad.

\- La destruí. Sabíamos por Dumbledore que el Señor Oscuro iba detrás de ella y no quería darle la mínima oportunidad de que acabara en su poder.

\- ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

\- Fuego. La quemé y luego enterré las cenizas.

\- Vaya…

Luna se quedó completamente en silencio. Si Draco lo había hecho así, esa barita era irrecuperable.

\- ¿En qué piensas? - le preguntó Draco

\- Pensaba en que podíamos haberla recuperado y cedérsela a Harry.

\- ¿Quieres ayudar a Potter?

\- Claro. Todos sabemos que llegará el punto en el que él y Voldemort se enfrentarán y esa varita le hubiera sido de gran ayuda en un duelo. Pero bueno, tendremos que pensar en otra manera de ayudarlo.

Draco se removió incomodo. Harry y él habían sido enemigos desde que pisaron la escuela por primera vez años atrás y la idea de ayudarle no le hacía ninguna gracia.

\- ¿No prefieres que piense algo que te ayude a ti a salir de aquí y llevarte a casa? Tu padre debe de estar muy preocupado.

Luna captó al instante las intenciones de Draco. Él quería tentarla con la idea de volver a casa para que se olvidara de la posibilidad de ayudar a Harry. A Luna le hizo gracia ese movimiento por parte del chico y decidió jugar un poco con él.

\- Sí, puede que tengas razón; pero no quiero arriesgarme a que los mortífagos lo descubran y le hagan algo a tu familia por dejarme escapar. Aunque sí que podrías hacer otra cosa por mí.

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- Podrías intentar ir y hablar personalmente con mi padre. - Luna hizo una pausa en la que observó a Draco tragar pesadamente saliva - Podrías contarle que estoy bien y a salvo. Él será discreto y nos guardará en secreto.

No hacía falta ser un lince para notar que a Draco, la simple idea de ir personalmente con el padre de Luna, le ponía muy nervioso.

\- No creo… Em… No creo que sea inteligente hacerle una visita a tu padre. Si me pillaran…

\- Ya, claro, claro. - dijo Luna con sorna - No, ahora en serio, si tienes la oportunidad, sí que podrías hacer una cosa. - Luna se remangó la túnica y se quitó una de las pulseras que tenía alrededor de la muñeca - Si puedes, hazle llegar esto. La hice durante el verano y a mi padre le encantó.

Luna le tendió la pulsera a Draco, éste miró curioso los brillantes abalorios y se fijó en el detalle de la figura que reinaba sobre las otras.

\- ¿Esto en un conejo?

\- Sí, bueno, una liebre. Es mi Patronus, ¿sabes?

Draco sonrió con ternura porque no hay otro animal que simbolizara mejor a Luna que una pequeña e inofensiva liebre. Luego, antes de que pudieran seguir hablando, el padre de Draco llamó a la puerta. De nuevo, entró un par de segundos después sin esperar a que le dieran permiso.

\- Hijo. Tienes que volver. Se está haciendo tarde y no quiero que noten tu falta en las clases de la mañana. - los miró a ambos en silencio y añadió: - Te esperaré abajo.

Draco miró de nuevo a Luna con mirada de pena y ella se arrodilló en el suelo, donde él se encontraba. Le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla y lo abrazó fuertemente.

\- Ten cuidado. - le dijo Draco

A Luna le hizo gracia el comentario. Draco la rodeó con los brazos y la estrechó fuertemente contra él.

\- Yo no me moveré de tu sótano, eres tú el que debe de tener cuidado.

\- No quiero volver.

\- Lo sé, pero debes darte prisa o te castigarán por llegar tarde a primera hora.

\- Sí, sería una pena. - dijo Draco con ironía

Se quedaron un par de momentos en silencio y Draco metió la nariz de nuevo en el cuello de Luna. No quería que ese momento acabara nunca.

\- Ve a hablar con Snape cuando tengas la oportunidad y averigua cómo podemos ayudar a Harry. - le recordó la chica

\- Eso haré.

Draco rompió el abrazo instantes después para mirar a los ojos a Luna una última vez. Luego, pasó los dedos por el cuello y la nuca de ella y acercó su rostro al suyo para darle un último beso en los labios. La abrazó de nuevo y luego se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta sin querer mirar atrás puesto que, si o hacía, le sería imposible irse.

Con la mano en el picaporte de la puerta, Luna llamó su atención.

\- Draco. - ella esperó en silencio a que el chico se girara para mirarla. Luego, sonrió y le dijo: - Yo también te quiero.

Luna se levantó del suelo y se acercó rápidamente a él, le dio un fugaz beso en los labios y luego le acarició la espalda, animándole en silencio a reunirse con su padre. Draco atravesó la puerta con una sonrisa triste y la promesa personal de que la sacaría de allí sana y salva.

Luego, caminó por los oscuros pasillos de su casa camino a las escaleras. Se acordó instantes después de que aún llevaba la pulsera de Luna con él y decidió anudársela alrededor de su propia muñeca. Al menos tenía algo de ella con él.

Se reunió con su padre en la gran sala de estar. Lucius le esperaba al lado de la chimenea y se notaba por su lenguaje corporal que tenía prisa por enviar a su hijo a la escuela.

Cuando ya estaba a su altura, su padre le dijo:

\- Adiós hijo. Lleva cuidado.

Lucius le tendió a Draco el saco de polvos flu que estaba siempre situado en la repisa de la chimenea. Draco, mientras cogía un puñado del interior, le susurró:

\- Cuídala. - dibujó con los labios, para que sólo su padre le oyera

\- Eso haré. - le contestó Lucius, imitándole - Cuídate tu también.

\- Eso haré. - imitó también Draco, antes de decir en voz alta - Adiós padre.

Luego, Draco dijo en voz alta su destino y tiró los polvos en el interior de la chimenea. El pequeño fuego que aún sobrevivía de la noche anterior se transformó en unas llamas gigantes de color verde que esperaban a Draco para llevarlo a de vuelta a la escuela.

Draco miró por última vez a su padre antes de irse. No pudo evitar pensar en que nunca se hubiera imaginado a su padre de esa manera, prefiriendo proteger a alguien que era importante para su hijo que seguir la manera de actuar de los mortífagos y las órdenes de Voldemort. Por mucho que le costara admitirlo, su padre, definitivamente, había cambiado.

Luego, sin querer pensar mucho más en ello, Draco dio un salto al interior de la chimenea y desapareció siendo devorado por las llamas verdes.


	12. Contratiempo

Cuando Draco volvió al colegio aquella mañana, tenía la intención de ir a ver a Snape a su despacho esa misma madrugada, pero la falta de sueño de la noche anterior le acabó pasando factura. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantener los ojos abiertos durante todas las clases del día y la pequeña siesta que se echó justo antes de la cena, se convirtió en un sueño de cerca de catorce horas. De ese modo, tuvo que aplazar la visita a Snape a la noche siguiente.

Esa vez, ni siquiera habló con los hermanos Carrow para solicitar ver al director. Draco simplemente se presentó en el despacho de Severus Snape, ya bien entrada la madrugada, y abordó el tema directamente:

\- Sé lo de los Horrocruxes y lo de las Reliquias de la Muerte.

El director había recibido a Draco con una actitud de absoluta indiferencia y las escuetas palabras que le había dicho el chico valieron para que la postura del director cambiara prácticamente al instante.

\- Siéntese y podremos hablar. - Snape extendió la mano, señalando el sillón que tenía justo enfrente - Supongo que esto está relacionado con la visita a su casa del fin de semana anterior.

\- Sí. - admitió Draco mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón de terciopelo - Pude hablar con Luna y me contó lo que su padre y ella habían descubierto a lo largo del verano.

Snape incorporó su espalda de la silla y clavó los codos en la mesa cruzando los brazos. Fue directo al grano:

\- ¿Qué sabes de los Horrocruxes exactamente?

\- Sé que el Señor Oscuro los ha construído con partes de su alma y hasta que no se destruyan todos no se podrá acabar del completamente con él. Sé que al menos uno de ellos era el anillo que le pasó la maldición a Dumbledore y que él mismo lo destruyó. Pero tienen que haber más y usted seguramente sepa de ellos.

\- ¿Por qué este repentino interés, Malfoy?

Draco rodó los ojos. Dar esa clase explicaciones a estas alturas le sacaba de sus casillas.

\- Porque no puede ganar. El Señor Oscuro no puede ganar. Ha provocado que la mitad de los magos estén siendo perseguidos, que la prensa esté publicando mentiras y que el gobierno esté completamente corrupto.- luego soltó lo que más le dolía - Y me obligó a matar. Maté a Dumbledore porque a él se le antojó poseer la Varita de Saúco.

\- Ese es otro tema que debemos tratar. ¿Por qué has metido las Reliquias de la Muerte en esta historia?

\- Porque su máxima aspiración es ser invencible y la leyenda dice que quien se haga con las tres reliquias será el amo de la muerte; entonces, no es una locura pensar que ese es otro capricho del "jefe".

\- Bueno, puede que tenga razón, así que le acortaré el camino - Snape empezó a enumerar con los dedos -: Potter tiene la capa de invisibilidad, la cual heredó de su padre, tú posees la autoridad de la varita de Dumbledore por desarmarlo y desconozco el paradero de la piedra de la resurrección.

La revelación de que Harry ya era dueño de una de las reliquias sorprendió enormemente a Draco.

\- Vaya. - dijo más para sí mismo que para que el director lo oyera - Al final va a resultar que Potter no necesita tanta ayuda.

\- ¿Potter? - Snape no pudo reprimir la risa - ¿Usted precisamente quiere ayudar a Potter? ¿Su enemigo prácticamente desde que ambos pisaron este colegio?

Snape se regodeó un buen rato en la ironía de la situación mientras Draco le miraba como un padre que reprocha el comportamiento de su hijo travieso en silencio. Severus no tenía la intención de parar.

\- ¿Cómo está la señorita Lovegood?

Ver a Snape perdiendo el tiempo dando rodeos en lugar de hablar directamente de la situación impacientó aún más a Draco.

\- Déjese de rollos Snape. ¿Cuáles son los demás Horrocruxes?

Snape se acomodó en su silla antes de empezar a hablar. Eso le iba a tomar tiempo.

\- De acuerdo, empezaré por los que ya están destruidos, con lo cual no son temas de preocupación. En primer lugar, el diario de Tom Riddle, que fue destruido con veneno de basilisco cuando tú estabas en segundo curso.

\- ¿Quién…?

\- Potter. - respondió escuetamente - Luego, evidentemente el anillo de Tom Riddle, que como sabes fue destruido por Dumbledore el año anterior. Ahora, también está el guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin. Sé que lo poseían el trío de Potter, Weasley y Granger cuando desaparecieron a final de verano y solo puedo suponer que ya lo han destruido, ya que les envié la espada de Gryffindor.

Esa revelación hizo que saltara una nueva duda en la mente de Draco:

\- ¿Cómo se pueden destruir Horrocruxes?

\- Si son objetos, mediante sustancias u elementos poderosos, como veneno de un basilisco, la espada de Godric Gryffindor o el fuego maligno. El hechizo asesino si es un ser humano, pero solo el creador del Horrocrux puede hacerlo.

Toda esa información estaba siendo demasiada para Draco, al que ya le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza. El chico cayó en la cuenta de que había dejado el tema de los Horrocruxes en el aire:

\- Volvamos atrás, ¿cuáles son los demás Horrocruxes?

\- La diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw. Sé que está en el castillo pero aun no he logrado encontrarla. Le preguntaría directamente a su fantasma, pero sería tiempo perdido. Luego está… Déjeme pensar. La Copa de Helga Hufflepuff. Y lo interesante es que se encuentra en la cámara de Gringotts de su tía Bellatrix.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí. Por una razón que desconozco, el Señor Oscuro se la confió a ella. Por último están Nagini, la serpiente que siempre lo acompaña, y el mismo Potter, que también es uno.

\- ¿Potter es un Horrocrux andante? - exclamó Draco, sorprendido

\- Sí.

Demasiado anodadado como para expresar algo más, Draco simplemente preguntó:

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Sus padres eran miembros de la primera Orden del Fénix, un grupo en contra del Señor Oscuro que se formó antes de que usted naciera. Hace años los mortífagos les empezaron a dar caza y el Señor Tenebroso se encargó personalmente de la familia Potter. Cuando intentó matar a Harry, la maldición de algún modo no mató a la víctima, sino que acabó afectándole a él mismo.

\- ¿Qué hacía a Potter tan especial como para no morir?

El recuerdo de Lily muriendo por salvar a su hijo aun le hacía demasiado daño a Snape. Incapaz de explicar el sacrificio de la única mujer a la que había amado, Severus se limitó a contestar:

\- Se desconoce.

Draco se quedó pensando a cerca de toda la información que Snape le había dado a cerca de los Horrocruxes y de las Reliquias. Siendo realistas, solo habían dos objetos en los que él se podía centrar: la diadema de Rowena y la copa que tenía su tía en el banco de Gringotts.

Draco sabía que Luna era amiga del fantasma de Rowena, lo cual seguramente ayudaría a encontrar la diadema, y en cuanto a la copa, bueno, Bellatrix al fin y al cabo era una miembro de su familia, así que algo se le ocurriría para hacerse con ella.

El siguiente paso era poner al corriente de todo a Luna, pero para eso Draco tuvo que esperar hasta el fin de semana siguiente, cuando volvió de nuevo a casa. También tuvo que convencer a su padre para que le dejara hablar y ver de nuevo a Luna, lo cual le llevó una noche entera, pero finalmente acabó accediendo a que ambos se reencontraran, de nuevo, en la habitación del chico con la única condición de que fueran discretos.

\- Vale, entonces nos olvidamos de momento de las Reliquias. - acabó diciendo Luna, tras escuchar todo lo que Draco le contó sobre su reunión con Snape

\- Exacto, sería perder el tiempo. Nosotros solo podemos trabajar para hacernos con la copa de Helga Hufflepuff y la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw.

A Luna le emocionó que Draco estuviera tan implicado en la misión.

\- ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido? - le preguntó, contagiada de su energía

\- Bueno, la copa la posee mi tía y aún tengo que pensar en cómo colarme en su cámara de Gringotts pero pensaba en que tú podrías ayudarme también con el asunto de la diadema. Sé que Rowena y tú sois amigas, así que tal vez podría darle alguna clase de mensaje sobre que estamos trabajando juntos en esto…

\- Ya, pero Rowena es muy tímida. Se esfumará en cuanto intentes hablar con ella, aunque le digas que estás conmigo.

A Draco la solución a ese contratiempo le parecía simple:

\- Entonces tendré que sacarte de aquí para que hables con ella directamente. - a Luna le seguía sin hacer gracia la idea de que Draco se arriesgara a que lo pillaran sacándola de su casa. Draco decidió cambiar el tema de la conversación y preguntarle a Luna a cerca de su semana metida en las mazmorras: - ¿Estás bien? Quiero decir… Ahí abajo con Ollivander.

\- Sí, no ha estado mal. Además, a mitad de semana trajeron a Dean Thomas y a Griphook, un duende que trabaja en el banco de Gringotts, así que ha sido más entretenido estar allí. Además, desde que hay más prisioneros, tu padre no me ha vuelto a sacar de ahí abajo.

Estuvieron hablando un poco de las nuevas incorporaciones a la mazmorra hasta bien entrada la noche, cuando Lucius Malfoy volvió a acudir al cuarto de su hijo con la intención de devolver a Luna al sótano con los demás prisioneros. Por muy increíble que parezca, Draco consiguió que su padre se olvidara de tal cosa y se las apañó para les permitiera pasar esa noche juntos.

El domingo, Draco volvió al colegio con la tarea pendiente de descubrir cómo entrar en la cámara de su tía para recuperar la copa. Además, también tenía que arreglárselas para lograr que Luna hablara con Rowena, pero al chico no le dio tiempo a construir un plan para ninguna de las dos situaciones.

Ese mismo martes, avisaron desde la casa de los Malfoy solicitando con urgencia la presencia del chico en la mansión. Uno de los hermanos Carrow se encargó personalmente de sacar a Draco de la clase a la que estaba asistiendo y llevarlo al despacho del director.

El chico ya se estaba temiendo lo peor. ¿Y si habían descubierto que su padre no estaba tratando a Luna como una prisionera? ¿Y si los mortífagos habían descubierto su plan de ir a por los Horrocruxes debido a la conversación con Luna el sábado anterior?

Afortunadamente, no se trataba de nada de eso. Según le explicó Snape, solicitaban la visita de Draco para reconocer a alguien.

\- ¿Reconocer a quién? - preguntó él, claramente confundido

\- Lleve cuidado. - se limitó a contestar Snape

Cuando Draco aterrizó en su casa familiar, su padre le guió hasta el gran comedor, donde se encontró con la escena de su tía amenazando a punta de varita a tres chicos que permanecían con las rodillas clavadas en el suelo. Draco supo reconocer rápidamente a Ron y a Hermione, que se negaban a mirarlo a la cara. El tercer chico tenía el rostro completamente desfigurado, pero la cicatriz en la frente y el pelo revuelto lo delataban. Era Harry.

\- ¡Draco! ¡Ya estás aquí! - exclamó su tía Bellatrix con alegría - Te necesitamos para algo sumamente importante, querido, ven conmigo.

Bellatrix le hizo un gesto a su sobrino para que se reuniera con él frente a los tres nuevos prisioneros.

\- ¿De qué se trata?

\- Estos chicos han activado el Tabú pronunciando el nombre del Señor Tenebroso. Sabemos que éstos dos son los amigos de Potter, pero…

\- ¿Estás segura? - la interrumpió Draco, con la única intención de confundirla

Bellatrix miró a su sobrino con los ojos muy abiertos. Por un segundo, hasta ella misma dudó de su propio criterio, pero, tras observar a los chicos de nuevo en silencio durante un par de segundos, los señaló y razonó:

\- ¡Por supuesto! Quiero decir… No puedes negar que éste es un Weasley. - dijo Bellatrix señalando al pelirrojo - Y ésta es la sangre sucia que siempre los acompaña. Así que, como iba diciendo, de lo que no estamos seguros es si éste es realmente Potter. Por eso te hemos hecho venir, para que nos ayudes a identificarlo.

\- ¿Y qué pasará si es realmente Potter?

Bellatrix le explicó a su sobrino, como si estuviera tratando como un completo idiota:

\- Que llamaremos al Señor Tenebroso para que lo mate y le deberá esa victoria a la familia. Draco, querido, ¡no seas estúpido!

Draco se acercó un poco a Harry y se agachó para ponerse a su altura. Harry le miró de una manera demasiado vulnerable con el único ojo que podía mantener abierto, suplicándole en silencio que no lo delatara.

_No te preocupes Potter._ \- pensó Draco - _Hace ya tiempo que decidí contribuir a salvarte el pellejo._

\- No es él. - acabó declarando Draco mirando a su tía

\- ¿¡Cómo!? - exclamó Bellatrix, histérica, mientras ella también echaba un vistazo de cerca al chico - ¿Estás seguro, querido? ¿Por qué no lo vuelves a comprobar una vez más?

\- Claro que estoy seguro. Le he visto la cara a Potter todos los días durante años, ¿no crees que sabría que es él?

Draco veía de reojo a los tres chicos arrodillados en el suelo completamente quietos, sin querer hacer un movimiento en falso. Lucius, que también reconocería a Harry hasta en una estancia a oscuras, permaneció también callado.

\- Vaya, eso nos cambia los planes. - acabó cediendo Bellatrix, mientras daba vueltas por la sala rascándose el cuero cabelludo, pensando qué hacer a continuación

\- Creo que deberías borrarles la memoria y devolverlos a donde quiera que los hayáis encontrado antes de que sean un peligro para nuestro grupo. - sugirió Draco

\- No. Aún no he acabado con ellos. - dijo la bruja, recuperando su voz cantarina. Draco tragó pesadamente saliva - Entre las pertenencias de la chica he encontrado la espada de Gryffindor. Así que, Draco, lleva a los otros dos chicos a las mazmorras mientras interrogo a esta jovencita para que me diga de dónde ha sacado tal tesoro.


	13. Confundus

Draco y su padre siguieron las órdenes de Bellatrix y se encargaron de llevar a Ron y a Harry a las mazmorras junto con los demás prisioneros. Hermione se quedó en el piso de arriba con los demás mortífagos, sin saber lo que la suerte le aguardaba en los próximos momentos.

Mientras los otros cuatro atravesaban los oscuros pasillos del sótano, Ron se paró en seco al escuchar un grito desgarrador que venía del piso de arriba.

Era Hermione.

\- Muévete, Weasley. - le ordenó Lucius, dándole un leve empujón en el hombro al chico

Ron logró recuperar la respiración, girarse a los dos Malfoy y preguntar:

\- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué le están haciendo?

\- Tú sigue caminando o te llevaré de vuelta para que te hagan lo mismo.

Ron miró desafiante a Lucius sin moverse del sitio.

\- Ron. - le advirtió Harry

Ron se las arregló para seguir caminando, aunque las piernas le empezaron a temblar como si fueran de espagueti.

Draco no pudo evitar imaginarse esa misma situación pero con Luna, en ese caso, en el piso de arriba gritando por las torturas a las que ahora mismo estaba siendo sometida Hermione.

Cuando llegaron al final del pasillo, Lucius Malfoy se encargó de abrir la pesada puerta de acero que sellaba la mazmorra. Ron y Harry pasaron dentro sin poner mucha resistencia y Harry no ocultó su sorpresa al ver a los demás prisioneros. Ron, en cambio, permanecía completamente petrificado, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fueran los gritos que venían de la parte de arriba de la casa.

Antes de que Lucius pudiera cerrar de nuevo la puerta de la mazmorra, Draco agarró del brazo a su padre y le susurró:

\- Déjame con ellos unos segundos, padre.

A Lucius no le gustó nada la idea. Tras un largo suspiro y una mirada desaprobatoria, acabó diciendo:

\- Hijo…

\- Solo unos segundos. Me puedes esperar fuera, no tardaré.

Su padre resopló pero acabó accediendo igualmente y salió cerrando la puerta tras él. Harry vio a Luna, Dean Thomas, Ollivander y el duende del banco Gringotts mirar a las espaldas de él completamente confundidos. Él hizo lo mismo y para su sorpresa, se encontró a Draco dentro de la mazmorra con ellos.

\- Draco… - susurró Luna

Ron volvió a reaccionar a lo que ocurría a su alrededor al oír a la chica decir eso y tampoco ocultó la sorpresa al verlo allí con ellos. Sin embargo, algo reacciono de una forma distinta en la mente de Ron, ya que, movido por la impotencia de estar escuchando a Hermione sufrir y no poder hacer nada, se acercó a Draco en un par de zancadas hasta ponerse a su altura.

\- Haz que paren, Malfoy. ¡Haz que paren!- le gritó, completamente fuera de sí

Ron cogió por las solapas de la chaqueta a Draco y lo empujó contra la pared de piedra. Draco no se defendió.

\- Ron, Ron, para. - le advirtió Harry, mientras intentaba hacer que su amigo soltara a Draco - Así no conseguirás nada, solo te pones al nivel de todos ellos.

Ron ni siquiera aflojó la fuerza con la que estaba sujetando a Draco y ambos se mantuvieron la mirada en silencio durante un par de segundos. Luego, una pequeña figura femenina de pelo rubio se deslizó entre los cuerpos de los tres chicos y dijo con suavidad:

\- Ron, para. En serio.

Ron, totalmente frustrado con la situación, soltó de un empujón a Draco y se echó para atrás.

\- ¿Por qué lo defendéis? - preguntó indignado mientras lo señalaba - ¡Es uno de ellos!

Luna aprovechó para ponerse de espaldas a Draco, defendiéndole y cubriéndole por si a Ron se le ocurría hacer de nuevo algo parecido, y dijo:

\- No, no lo es. No está de su lado.

Luego se giró completamente y le dio un abrazo a Draco. Él también la rodeó con los brazos y la estrechó fuertemente contra él mientras Ron y Harry miraban la escena sin entender muy bien lo que estaba pasando. Ron se acercó sigilosamente a Harry y le susurró, completamente confundido:

\- ¿Por qué la abraza?

\- No lo sé Ron. - le respondió Harry, tan perdido como él

\- ¿Y por qué Luna le abraza a él? - le preguntó, aún más desconcertado - ¿Qué está pasando?

Justo en ese momento, Luna le susurró algo a Draco que Harry no fue capaz de entender.

\- Cállate, Ron. Están hablando y no escucho lo que dicen.

Todos en la mazmorra guardaron silencio y agudizaron el oído.

\- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntaba Luna - ¿Por qué no estás en la escuela?

Draco pasó los dedos por el cabello de Luna mientras le comenzaba a contar a cerca de la situación en la que se había visto envuelto esa misma mañana. Ron, demasiado trastornado con la imagen de Draco y Luna siendo tan íntimos, impidió a Harry escuchar la conversación.

\- Harry, Harry. - lo volvió a llamar mientras le daba codazos - La está tocando.

\- Ron, en serio, cállate.

Ron hizo un gran esfuerzo por callarse durante los siguientes segundos, en los que ambos pudieron escuchar la última frase de Draco:

\- … porque los carroñeros los han pillado a los tres y los han traído a mi casa para que reconozca a Potter.

Luna se separó momentáneamente de Draco y se acercó a Ron y a Harry. Como le había pasado también a Draco, ella sólo pudo reconocer a Harry gracias a la cicatriz y el característico pelo revuelto.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Harry! No sabía que eras tú. - Luna dedicó un momento a estudiar con detenimiento la cara del chico, aún deformada por el hechizo de su amiga - Siento decir que tienes un aspecto horrible.

\- Hermione me lo ha hecho a posta.

\- ¿Quieres que lo arregle? - Luna se llevó la mano al bolsillo de su túnica, buscando su varita por reflejo - ¡Vaya! No me acordaba de que no la tengo conmigo.

\- No, no te preocupes Luna. - la tranquilizó Harry sonriéndole - Me alegro de que estés bien, nos contaron que habías desaparecido.

Antes de que la Luna le pudiera contestar, Draco volvió a captar la atención de la chica y siguieron hablando mediante susurros sobre lo que acababa de pasar arriba. Ron le dio otro codazo a Harry y le dijo:

\- Te apuesto diez galeones a que Luna está bajo el encantamiento confundus o algo por el estilo. - Harry dejó de escuchar a Ron y permaneció con los ojos clavados en la pareja intentando descifrar lo que hablaban entre ellos; Ron optó por captar la atención de los otros tres espectadores de la escena - ¡Eh, vosotros! ¿Sabéis de qué va todo esto?

Dean Thomas y Griphook se limitaron a responder encogiéndose los hombros, pero Ollivander, con una media sonrisa, les susurró:

\- Creo que los chicos están juntos.

\- ¿Cómo que juntos? - preguntó Ron horrorizado - ¿Juntos en plan novios?

Ollivander amplió más su sonrisa y asintió. Ron exageró más aún su cara de espanto y sacudió el brazo de su amigo violentamente.

\- Harry, Harry. Tenemos que ayudarla. Esto no está bien. Esto no puede estar bien.

Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja recordando los rumores que empezaron a circular por la escuela el año pasado. Éstos decían que tanto Draco como Luna eran vistos juntos por los pasillos muchas noches a altas horas de la madrugada. También recordó que Ginny le había insinuado durante el verano a cerca de una posible relación que iba más allá de la amistad entre ellos dos.

\- Ron olvídalo. - le acabó diciendo a su amigo - Además, Luna es libre de estar con quien quiera.

Ron por fin consiguió guardar silencio, aunque no paraba de negar con la cabeza mientras miraba a la pareja. Draco y Luna seguían hablando en un tono que solo ellos dos podían escuchar mientras no apartaban las manos del otro.

\- ¿Qué crees que podemos hacer ahora?

\- Es el momento perfecto para que escapes de aquí. Hay mucho revuelo arriba, así que puede pasar desapercibido.

\- Pero, ¿y cómo lo hacemos? Además, nos tienes que sacar a todos, no solo a mí.

Draco sacó del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón las baritas de Ron y Harry y se las tendió a Luna.

\- Devuélvaselas cuando me vaya de la mazmorra. Creo que si se la devuelvo ahora a Weasley me volará la cabeza directamente.

\- De acuerdo. - le contestó Luna mientras se las guardaba en la bolsillo del interior de su túnica

\- Otra cosa, ¿y si les contamos lo de la cámara de Gringotts a Potter y a Weasley para que se ocupen ellos mientras nosotros nos hacemos con la diadema?

A Luna la idea no le acababa de cuadrar. Harry, Ron y Hermione eran los más buscados en el mundo mágico en ese momento, ¿cómo se las apañarían para ir a un sitio tan público y no ser capturados de nuevo?

\- No sé…

\- Sí, mira, que esos tres se escapen con Ollivander, Dean y Griphook. Que el duende les ayude con el asunto de la cámara de Gringotts y nosotros nos aparecemos en Hogwarts para recuperar la diadema.

Luna seguía sin estar convencida de que el plan fuera una buena idea. Habían demasiados cabos sueltos y corrían mucho riesgo haciéndolo con la mitad de ellos desarmados.

\- ¿Y cómo salimos todos de aquí abajo y vamos a por Hermione?

\- Me las arreglaré para dejar la puerta de la mazmorra abierta. Cuando me vaya, cuéntales a todos el plan, devuélveles las varitas a Potter y a Weasley y que los cinco suban para escaparse con Granger.

\- ¿Y yo me quedo aquí?

\- Sí. - asintió Draco - Con la excusa de que tú no te has escapado con ellos, diré que voy a volver aquí abajo para buscarte, pero en realidad nos iremos los dos juntos a Hogwarts.

Luna vio tan seguro a Draco de su propio plan acabó cediendo y poniendo toda su confianza en ese escape improvisado del chico. Al fin y al cabo, sería difícil aunque no del todo imposible.

\- De acuerdo. - acabó cediendo

\- Ahora me tengo que ir. Recuerda, tú cuéntales el plan y espérame aquí abajo. Volveré a por ti y nos iremos juntos de aquí.

\- Vale.

Draco sabía que Luna no estaba muy segura a cerca del nuevo plan, así que intentó tranquilizarla dándole un abrazo y un fugaz beso en los labios.

\- ¡Harry! ¡La ha besado! - volvió a exclamar Ron

\- Como si fuera la primera vez en tu vida que ves un beso, Weasley. - le dijo Dean Thomas con sorna

Draco salió de la mazmorra sin mirar o decirles nada a los demás y cerró la puerta tras de sí, pero antes se ocupó de colar disimuladamente una pequeña piedra entre la puerta y el marco, de modo que no se cerraría completamente y los demás podrían salir después.

Tras verlo marchar, Luna se giró a los demás compañeros de celda, que la miraban expectantes esperando una explicación de lo que acababa de pasar. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír antes de anunciar:

\- Chicos, nos vamos de aquí.


	14. Refugio

Draco salió de la mazmorra simulando dar un portazo. De una manera muy estudiada, el chico dejó la puerta lo suficientemente encajada como para que pareciera que estaba sellada pero en realidad un simple tirón podría abrirla de nuevo. De ese modo, cuando los chicos se prepararan para escapar, podrían salir sin problemas.

Posteriormente, Luna les devolvió las varitas a Harry y a Ron y procedió a contarles el paradero de los dos Horrocruxes en los que tenían que centrar su atención. Los demás prisioneros miraban a los tres chicos confundidos, sin saber de qué diantres estaban hablando.

\- Vosotros iréis a por la copa a la cámara de Gringotts de la tía de Draco mientras él y yo volveremos a Hogwarts para preguntarle a Helena Ravenclaw sobre el paradero de la diadema de su madre.

\- ¿Cómo entraremos en la cámara de Bellatrix? - le preguntó Harry

\- Algo se os ocurrirá. - tras mirar al duende, añadió: - Además, seguro que Griphook os ofrece su ayuda.

\- Ni pensarlo, señorita.

El duende dejó claro que no iba a colaborar en la tarea de burlar la seguridad del banco, a pesar de que los chicos le estaban ofreciendo sacarlo de allí sano y salvo. Harry concluyó en que tendrían que dar con otro plan que no incluyera la ayuda de Griphook y dijo que lo importante en ese preciso momento era que todos escaparan de esa casa.

Con las varitas en la mano y listos para combatir si es que fuera necesario, Harry y Ron salieron primero de la mazmorra y esperaron a que los demás prisioneros se reunieran con ellos en el pasillo. Ron se quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido a Luna, que seguía en el interior viéndolos marchar sin moverse del sitio.

\- ¿Qué haces? ¡Vámonos Luna!

\- No. - dijo Luna con rotundidad - Yo me quedo esperando a Draco.

\- No. - dijo Ron sacudiendo la cabeza y agarrando con fuerza la muñeca de la chica- Tú te vienes con nosotros.

Ron sacó a fuerza a Luna de la celda y empezó a tirar de ella mientras los demás miraban la escena mudos, sin saber qué hacer. Ron procedió a dirigir al grupo por los pasillos del sótano mientras iluminaba el camino con su varita.

Mientras se seguía resistiendo, Luna le volvió a decir:

\- Ron, suéltame. Ya os he explicado que vamos a volver a la escuela a por el otro Horrocrux.

\- Lo siento Luna, pero no me quedo tranquilo dejándote aquí con ese snob.

Harry decidió salir en defensa de la chica:

\- Ron, ya la has oído, está con él. Van a ir a la Hogwarts a por la diadema.

\- Harry, se viene con nosotros. Así estará a salvo.

Ron siguió corriendo por los pasillos del sótano mientras tiraba de la mano de Luna, que se seguía oponiendo a ir con ellos. Ron se movía guiado por las voces que venían desde el piso de arriba y los gritos desgarradores de Hermione, cada vez de menor intensidad. Los demás los seguían a poca distancia en silencio.

Los seis fugados subieron las escaleras que llevaban hasta el gran salón con extremado sigilo. Ya arriba y ocultos en las sombras, Ron se dirigió a los demás:

\- Harry, cogeremos a uno de ellos y les amenazaremos para que dejen ir Hermione. - mirando a los demás, Ron les siguió dando órdenes: - Vosotros que estáis desarmados manteneos cerca de mí para que no os pille ninguno de ellos. - luego se dirigió directamente a su compañero de Gryffindor y le dijo - Dean, asegúrate que Luna viene con nosotros.

\- Pero…

\- Hazlo o no te sacaré de aquí. - le amenazó

Dean Thomas tragó saliva y cogió fuertemente la mano de Luna.

\- Lo siento. - le susurró el chico

\- Harry, prepárate. Tú ve a por Malfoy.

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir una palabra más, Ron se movió sigiloso a espaldas de los mortífagos y salió de entre todos ellos apuntando directamente a Bellatrix con su varita.

\- ¡Suéltala! - gritó

Harry sorprendió entonces a Draco por la espalda y se protegió con él mientras le apuntaba con la varita directamente al cuello. Draco no se resistió ni peleó por librarse de él.

Bellatrix agarró fuertemente a Hermione, que apenas se podía mantener en pie tras las torturas, mientras los demás carroñeros también se ponían en guardia apuntando a los chicos.

\- ¡Oh, vaya! Un Weasley con agallas. - dijo la bruja con sorna

\- Ya me has oído. Suéltala o será la última vez que veas a tu sobrinito respirar.

Mientras todos en la sala estaban centrados en Harry y Ron, Draco no quitaba los ojos de Luna y viceversa.

Draco estaba confundido. Él y Luna habían acordado encontrarse abajo y lo que parecía ahora era que ella se iba a escapar con los demás. A Luna le hubiera gustado decirle a gritos al chico que la estaban obligando a marcharse, pero tampoco quería delatar los planes que tenía con él. De ese modo, la forma más sutil que tuvo de mostrarle que lo que estaba pasando era en contra de su voluntad, fue tirar varias veces de la mano que Dean le tenía agarrada por la muñeca, en un intento de que la soltara. Luna le mantuvo la mirada a Draco todo el rato y tras repetir esa acción varias veces, Dean le acabó susurrando:

\- Luna, para por favor. No quiero que Ron me deje aquí.

Dean estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Draco como para que éste les oyera. Draco apretó fuertemente la mandíbula y miró con ira a Ron, que seguía desafiando a su tía para que soltara a Hermione.

\- Demuestras tu falta de inteligencia desafiándonos a todos nosotros cuando te superamos en número. - le dijo Bellatrix soltando una carcajada - Venga, suelta la varita y que tu amigo suelte a mi sobrino antes de que os matemos a todos.

Fue entonces cuando Dobby apareció para rescatar al grupo. Tras anunciar su presencia, y antes de que ninguno de los presentes pudiera reaccionar, el elfo rompió el soporte que mantenía colgada a la gran lámpara de araña en el techo y ésta se precipitó sobre Bellatrix. La bruja dio un empujón a Hermione para ponerse a ella misma a salvo. Harry soltó a Draco y aturdió a los mortífagos que tenía más cerca de él. Ron agarró a Hermione del suelo y Dobby hizo que todos los demás se reunieran con él en el centro de la sala para usar el hechizo de Aparición e irse del lugar.

Todo el grupo se cogió de las manos y, antes de que se desvanecieran totalmente de la sala, Bellatrix lanzó una daga de plata en su dirección, la cual, por desgracia, viajó con los chicos a su destino.

* * *

Tras típicos tirones, retorcimiento de los miembros y la sensación de estar siendo aplastado, Ron abrió los ojos, miró a su alrededor y comprobó que todos habían sido trasladados con éxito al Refugio.

\- ¡Lo logramos! - gritó, con los brazos extendidos en alto en señal de victoria

Luna lo miró muy enfadada, con el ceño y los labios fruncidos. Ron no comprendía la reacción de la chica.

\- Luna, ¿qué pasa? ¿No te alegras de haber salido de allí?

\- ¡No! - le gritó, muy frustrada - Te dije que tenía un plan con Draco y me has obligado a venir con vosotros.

\- No te iba a dejar en la casa de los Malfoy, Luna.

\- Precisamente. Yo te pedí que me dejaras allí, que iba a volver al colegio para recuperar otro de los Horrocruxes con Draco y ahora no vamos a poder hacer nada.

Ninguno de los otros chicos había visto a Luna así de enfadada jamás, así que no se atrevieron a meterse en medio de la conversación ni a posicionarse en uno u otro bando. Ron, igualmente, no le contestó porque sabía que la discusión no llegaría a ningún lado. Además, en su mente había hecho lo correcto y nadie le haría cambiar de opinión.

Tras un breve silencio, oyeron los sollozos de Harry que estaba arrodillado en el suelo con el cuerpo de Dobby sobre las rodillas. La daga de plata que habían visto lanzar a Bellatrix había viajado finalmente con ellos y la mala suerte había corrido tras el elfo, quien había sido apuñalado por ella.

\- Dobby, no… - musitó Hermione mientras se tapaba la boca con las manos

A pesar de la desgarradora imagen, el elfo permanecía con una sonrisa en el rostro y una ilógica expresión de paz mientras miraba a los ojos a Harry, el mago a quien debía su libertad. Dobby tomó aire pesadamente para pronunciar lo que serían sus últimas palabras:

\- Harry… Potter. - alcanzó a decir el pequeño, justo antes de que su mirada se quedara sin luz y se perdiera en el infinito

Todos permanecieron en absoluto silencio un buen rato en lo que lo único que pudieron hacer era ver a Harry llorar de la rabia e impotencia. Poco después, Luna se atrevió a acercarse a ambos y, con mucha cautela, se arrodilló en la arena, justo al lado de Harry, y procedió a cerrarle los ojos a Dobby, que aún permanecían abiertos.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, Luna decidió compartir unas palabras en señal de despedida y respeto por la muerte del elfo:

\- Gracias, Dobby, por ayudarnos a escapar a todos sanos y salvos. Lamento no haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerte. Estoy segura de que hubiéramos sido muy buenos amigos.

Luna miró a Harry y guardó silencio, alentándole a compartir también algunas palabras en señal de despedida a su amigo.

\- Gracias Dobby por ser un amigo tan leal y por acudir en mi ayuda cuando lo necesitaba y cuando no. Lamento que todo haya tenido que acabar así.

Posteriormente, Luna ayudó a Harry a hacerle una tumba a Dobby y luego enterraron su cuerpo en ella juntos.

Harry se quedó ante ella, incapaz de decirle definitivamente adiós a su amigo, y Luna se acabó apartando de los demás para sentarse cerca de la orilla y mirar al mar.

Dean, Ollivander y Griphook acabaron entrando en la casa del joven matrimonio Weasley invitados por Fleur para comer algo. Ron y Hermione se quedaron fuera y Ron le contó todo lo que había pasado en el sótano entre Draco y Luna y lo que ella les había contado posteriormente sobre la copa de Helga Hufflepuff y la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw.

\- Ronald, deberías haber dejado a Luna allí, como ella te había pedido.

Ron se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se agitó el pelo frustrado.

\- ¿Por qué me decís todos lo mismo?

\- Mira, sé que piensas que hiciste lo correcto, pero ella te lo pidió varias veces y te explicó por qué se quería quedar. - sabiendo que sería imposible hacer entrar en razón a Ron, Hermione decidió unirse a los demás y comer también algo - Iré dentro a hablar con Griphook para convencerle de que nos ayude a entrar en la cámara de Bellatrix para hacernos con la copa. Tú ve y discúlpate con Luna.

Hermione le dedicó una mirada de ánimo a Ron y puso rumbo al interior de la casa.

Ron buscó entonces con la mirada a Luna, que permanecía sentada entre las dunas mirando al horizonte. El pelirrojo resopló y se encaminó hacia ella, presionado por la posibilidad de que los demás pudieran tener razón.

\- Luna, ¿puedo sentarme contigo? - preguntó con cautela cuando llegó a la altura de la chica

\- Claro. - contestó ella, sin apartar la mirada de la infinidad del mar

Ron se agachó y se sentó al lado de Luna, haciendo que la arena se hundiera bajo su peso.

\- Mira, solo quería decirte que no tenía ninguna mala intención trayéndote con nosotros en lugar de dejarte allí. De hecho, pienso sinceramente que corrías más peligro quedándote en esa casa.

Luna apartó entonces los ojos del horizonte para mirar a Ron.

\- Sé porqué lo has hecho, Ron, y agradezco que quisieras ayudarme, pero deberías haberme escuchado y dejado allí, aun corriendo el riesgo.

\- Ya pero…

\- Es como… - Luna intentó buscar un ejemplo para que Ron comprendiera de verdad lo que había hecho - Imagínate que te hubiéramos sacado a ti de la casa sin Hermione. - el chico se puso pálido, aunque las mejillas se le sonrojaron más de lo normal - Y que aunque tú te hubieras querido quedar para salvarla te hubiéramos obligado a volver sin hacerte caso.

Tras un largo silencio, en el que a Ron le dieron hasta escalofríos de imaginarse esa alternativa, acabó cediendo:

\- Lo siento Luna. De verdad

Luna acabó viendo el arrepentimiento del chico y no tuvo más remedio que perdonarle.

\- Está bien, no te preocupes. Ya pensaré una solución.

* * *

La casa de los Malfoy fue un completo caos después de que los chicos se fugaran usando el hechizo de Aparición. La satisfacción de Bellatrix por haber sido capaz de enviar una daga con los chicos duró poco, ya que empezó a buscar un culpable de la fuga de los prisioneros.

\- Lucius, querido, ¿cómo han podido escapar de la mazmorra?

\- Seguramente les habrá ayudado ese elfo. - concluyó uno de los carroñeros que había atrapado a los chicos en primer lugar - Os dije que los tendríamos que haber matado cuando activaron el tabú.

\- ¿Eres idiota? - le preguntó Bellatrix con asco - El Señor Tenebroso quería a Potter con vida.

\- Ya pero a los otros dos nos los podríamos haber quitado de en medio.

Draco permanecía totalmente en silencio, mirando a la nada y pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. Las palabras de Dean se repetían en bucle en su cabeza y lo único que era capaz de pensar era en cómo le retorcería el cuello a Weasley cuando lo volviera a ver por haberse llevado a Luna con él.

Tras varios minutos de discusión donde los mortífagos no hacían más que echarse la culpa entre ellos, Draco le pidió a su padre que lo devolviera a la escuela, ya que allí ya no había nada más que él pudiera hacer.

Cuando aterrizó en la chimenea del despacho del director, Snape le preguntó sobre lo ocurrido en su hogar. Draco se lo narró todo muy escuetamente y le contó que seguramente los planes de los chicos serían ir tras la copa primero y luego volver al colegio a por la diadema. Snape se quedó pensativo y guardó un largo silencio en el que su cabeza comenzó a ir a mil por hora calculando las posibles consecuencias de dichos planes.

\- Si vuelven a Hogwarts activarán la alerta y nos obligarán a ir tras ellos.

\- ¿Qué alerta?

\- Cuando algún mago o bruja se traslada en el área Hogwarts o Hogsmeade, activa una alerta que nos notifica su aparición.

\- ¿Y qué hará el grupo del señor oscuro cuando se entere?

Tras un largo suspiro, Snape acabó concluyendo:

\- Acudirán a la escuela a darle caza. Buscarán bajo cada piedra si es necesario, ya que cualquier resquicio o pista que le puedan dar al Señor Tenebroso sobre el paradero de Potter vale oro. Y por desgracia, se llevarán por delante a quien sea necesario.

Y así fue, efectivamente, cómo Severus Snape predijo el clímax de la Segunda Guerra Mágica.


	15. Patronus

Afortunadamente para el grupo, Griphook les acabó facilitando su ayuda y los chicos fueron capaces de colarse en Gringots y hacerse con la copa de Helga Hufflepuff. Ahora solo faltaba destruirla y por desgracia, ya no contaban con la espada de Gryffindor. La única forma que tenían de deshacerse de esa parte del alma de Voldemort era con otro objeto capaz de destruir un Horrocrux y el único arma del que tenían certeza que podían utilizar era el veneno de Basilisco que podían encontrar en el colegio. Además, también necesitaban volver a Hogwarts para dar con la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw.

De ese modo, los chicos corrieron el riesgo y se aparecieron en Hogsmeade, aun sabiendo que eso abriría la veda para darles caza. Gracias a la ayuda de Aberforth Dumbledore, el hermano de Albus Dumbledore, los chicos lograron volver al colegio a través de uno de los pasadizos secretos. El grupo, guiado por Neville, atravesó el oscuro corredor que los llevó hasta la Sala de los Menesteres, donde se encontraron a decenas de alumnos que llevaban allí viviendo desde hacía semanas, ocultándose del director y los mortífagos que ejercían el gobierno del terror en la escuela.

Harry y los demás del grupo escucharon con atención mientras los demás narraban lo horrible que había sido ese año escolar y luego prestaron su ayuda para cualquier cosa con tal de vengarse de los hermanos Carrow y del director.

Antes de que pudieran hacer cualquier otro movimiento, los seguidores de Voldemort junto con los dementores empezaron a llegar en masa a la escuela. Minerva McGonagall fue la que se encargó de comenzar con los preparativos ante la inminente invasión. Junto con otros profesores y miembros de la Orden del Fénix que habían comenzado a acudir también al lugar, cubrieron el colegio con un escudo protector e invocaron a las estatuas y armaduras inanimadas que poblaban los pasillos y estancias del colegio para que también protegieran al castillo ante ataque de los seres oscuros.

La profesora McGonagall también tomó la iniciativa de empezar a evacuar a los alumnos a través del pasadizo que llevaba a Hogsmade. De igual modo, le dio la oportunidad de quedarse para combatir a aquellos que tenían la edad suficiente. Sin embargo, los que no eran de último curso, como el caso de Luna y Ginny, estaban obligados a abandonar la escuela para ponerse a salvo.

Con lo que aparentemente nadie contaba, era con que algunos chicos y chicas que se negaban a quedarse de brazos cruzados se colaran de nuevo en la escuela sin el conocimiento de los mayores para prestar también su mano en la lucha. Ginny y Luna no se quedaron atrás en este desplante, y fueron de las primeras que atravesaron el pasadizo en dirección contraria para volver a Hogwarts

\- ¿Tú que vas a hacer? - le preguntó Luna a la pequeña de los Weasley mientras salían de la Sala de los Menesteres y comenzaban a correr

\- Voy a buscar a mi hermano o a Harry y preguntarles cómo puedo ayudar. También me tengo que esconder de mi madre, si me ve aquí me mata. ¿Qué vas a hacer tú?

\- Buscar a Draco.

\- ¿No crees que se habrá ido del colegio, como todos los demás de Slytherin?

\- No. - dijo la chica sin dudar - Draco y yo teníamos algo pendiente aquí dentro.

* * *

Draco, de igual modo, al enterarse de la vuelta de los chicos a Hogwarts comenzó a buscar como un loco al grupo de Harry Potter por toda la escuela. Mientras bajaba las escaleras principales, distinguió con claridad a Ron y a Hermione dirigiéndose al ala oeste del colegio.

El chico corrió como alma que lleva al diablo en dirección al pelirrojo y se abalanzó sobre él con tanta fuerza que ambos perdieron el equilibrio y acabaron rodando por el suelo.

\- ¡Draco! - exclamó Hermione al distinguir el cabello rubio del chico - ¡Para!

Tras forcejear durante un buen rato, Ron le acabó gritando:

\- ¡Malfoy! ¡Apártate de mí! ¡Tenemos que ir a la Cámara de los Secretos para destruir la copa!

\- ¿¡Dónde está Luna!? - le preguntó, furioso - ¿¡Por qué os la llevasteis!?

\- ¿Qué importa eso ahora? - alcanzó a decir Ron, a quien el motivo que le estaba haciendo perder el tiempo le parecía una tontería - Además, ¿qué haces tú aquí? ¿Por qué no huyes como todos los de Slytherin?

\- ¿Eres idiota? - le espetó - ¿No te quedó claro la noche que os dejé escapar de mi casa que estoy de vuestro lado?

Ron relajó la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo contra Draco y ambos dejaron de forcejear. Luego, los dos chicos se levantaron y se sacudieron el polvo de la ropa y del pelo.

\- ¿Dónde está Luna? - repitió Draco

\- No está aquí. - le acabó explicando Ron - Luna ha venido con nosotros pero luego McGonagall ha empezado a evacuar a todos los que no eran mayores de edad a Hogsmeade.

La idea de que Luna estuviera fuera del colegio y a salvo supuso un gran alivio para Draco. Luego, cayó en la cuenta de que Harry no estaba con la pareja y preguntó sobre su paradero:

\- ¿Dónde está Potter?

\- Buscando la diadema.

* * *

Mientras todo esto pasaba, Luna se acababa de hartar de revisar cada rincón del colegio tras la pista de Draco sin éxito. Ya cansada de la sensación de estar caminando en círculos, decidió ir a buscar a Snape a su despacho.

Tras subir la escalera de piedra de la torre del director y encontrarse una habitación muy tenuemente iluminada, vió a Severus Snape vagando por el despacho sumido en sus pensamientos. Snape se sobresaltó al escuchar los pasos de la chica y miró alarmado en dirección a ella.

\- ¡Ah! Es usted, Lovegood. - dijo el director con alivio cuando se dio cuenta de que no suponía una amenaza. Luego cambió completamente la expresión, puso los brazos en jarras y le reprochó: - ¿Qué hace aquí? Debería de estar siendo evacuada, como los demás alumnos.

\- Estoy buscando a Draco.

\- Se habrá ido del colegio. - afirmó Snape, muy seguro de lo que decía - Todos los de Slytherin se han ido.

\- No, él no.

\- ¿Y cómo puede saberlo?

\- Simplemente lo sé.

El director se frotó la cara y se removió el lacio pelo negro nervioso mientras comenzaba a deambular de nuevo en círculos alrededor de su escritorio.

\- ¿Qué le ocurre señor Snape? - preguntó Luna con cautela - Nunca lo había visto tan inquieto.

Tras un momento de debate interno, Snape acabó compartiendo con Luna la razón de su estado:

\- El Señor Oscuro me ha citado en la Casa de los Gritos.

No hacía falta añadir nada más para darse cuenta de que las intenciones de Voldemort para con Severus Snape en dicha reunión no eran nada buenas.

\- No vaya.- contestó Luna rápidamente. Snape la miró como si hubiera comenzado a hablar en otro idioma - No acuda al encuentro porque dudo que le vaya a permitir volver. Está muy sediento de sangre.

\- No puedo desobedecer una orden suya.

\- ¿Qué importa? Él y su grupo están a punto de quebrarse de todas formas, así que no creo que sea realmente significante. - al no ver a Severus muy convencido de ello, añadió: - Si de verdad quiere hacer algo en lugar de quedarse aquí escondido, acompáñeme a buscar la diadema de Rowena.

\- Lovegood, todos creen que he huido de la escuela. Si descubrieran que sigo aquí…

Cansada de estar perdiendo el tiempo en lugar de hacer algo útil antes de que la invasión a la escuela se llevara finalmente a cabo, Luna se atrevió a acortar la poca distancia que lo separaba de Snape, cogerle fuertemente de la mano y empezar a tirar de él en dirección a las escaleras.

\- No ponga más excusas.

Ambos comenzaron a correr por los pasillos en busca del fantasma de Helena Ravenclaw, y, afortunadamente, a nadie pareció importarle ver al director de la mano de una alumna en una misión que realmente nadie conocía.

Tras llegar a la torre de Ravenclaw y resolver el acertijo que les daría acceso a la sala común, Severus y Luna entraron en la estancia principal y se la encontraron completamente desierta. Luna comenzó a subir las escaleras de caracol que llevaban a los dormitorios de las chicas seguida de cerca por el director. Antes de subir el último tramo, se dirigió a Snape para decirle:

\- Helena suele estar siempre en lo alto de esta torre mirando el paisaje. - le explicó - Es muy tímida y puede que si le ve no me cuente nada. Quédese aquí mientras hablo con ella, ¿quiere?

Snape no tuvo más remedio que aceptar permanecer en el piso inferior mientras Luna hablaba con la hija de Rowena. Mientras los minutos pasaban, Severus no paraba de preguntarse cómo diablos le había convencido la chica para acompañarla en ese cometido.

Luna bajó velozmente momentos después y ni siquiera se paró a la altura de Snape para anunciar:

\- La diadema está en la Sala de los Menesteres.

\- ¿Eso le ha dicho? - le preguntó Snape mientras aceleraba el paso para tratar de alcanzar el ritmo de la chica

\- No, pero es imposible que se encuentre en otro lugar. La diadema no ha salido del colegio y esa habitación es la más idónea para esconder un objeto tan importante como ese.

Mientras ponían rumbo a dicha estancia mágica, se percataron de que los mortífagos y los demás seguidores de Voldemort estaban cada vez más cerca de conseguir entrar en el castillo. Saltaba a la vista que los superaban en número y fuerza y a Luna se le ocurrió alguien más a los que pedir ayuda.

\- ¿Se puede encargar usted, Snape? - Luna se paró en seco y añadió: - Se me ha ocurrido una cosa.

\- ¿A dónde diantres va ahora, Lovegood?

\- Vamos a necesitar más ayuda para luchar y he pensado en acudir a las criaturas del bosque.

\- ¿Va a ir al Bosque Prohibido ahora? - preguntó Snape, a quien la idea le parecía un disparate

\- Sí, no se preocupe, no es la primera vez. - dijo, sin darle más importancia - Usted encárguese de la diadema. ¡Y ni se le ocurra ir a la cita en la Casa de los Gritos!

Sin esperar a que el director le contestara, Luna puso rumbo hacia los jardines posteriores de la escuela y, a partir de ahí, se adentró en la oscuridad del bosque.

Luna empezó a recorrer el camino de memoria y estaba tan centrada en elegir las palabras correctas a la hora de hablar con las criaturas que ni siquiera se percató de que el escudo que protegía a Hogwarts del ataque de los mortífagos y dementores se estaba empezando a resquebrajar, haciéndola un banco fácil ante cualquier ser que descubriera su paradero.

* * *

Snape, obedeciendo las direcciones de Luna, se encontraba de camino al séptimo piso, rumbo a la Sala que Viene y Va, cuando oyó una voz a sus espaldas gritar su nombre.

\- ¡Snape!

Severus se giró con la piel de gallina y, para su alivio, se encontró a Draco corriendo en su dirección.

\- ¿Qué hace? ¿A dónde va? - le preguntó el chico cuando ya estaba a su altura

\- Acompáñeme, Malfoy. - le ordenó - Sé donde está la diadema.

Sin decir ni una palabra más, Draco siguió a la carrera a Snape y ambos corrieron en dirección a la Sala de los Menesteres. Una vez allí, y eclipsados por la cantidad de trastos inservibles que inundaban la habitación, usaron el hechizo _Accio_ para encontrar la diadema. Posteriormente, Snape invocó el fuego maligno y Draco destruyó el Horrocrux tras arrojarlo al mismo.

Ambos suspiraron aliviados y satisfechos al haber cumplido la misión.

\- ¿Cómo supo que se encontraba aquí? - le preguntó Draco mientras ambos se encaminaban hacia la puerta en una actitud más relajada - ¿Logró hablar con el fantasma de la hija de Rowena?

\- Yo no. La señorita Lovegood.

Draco se paró en seco y agarró la túnica del director para que él también lo hiciera.

\- ¿Luna está en la escuela? - preguntó alarmado - Weasley me ha dicho que la habían evacuado como a los demás alumnos que no son de último curso.

Snape soltó una risa irónica.

\- Seguramente haya desobedecido las órdenes de McGonagall, como otros tantos alumnos que también han vuelto.

\- ¿Dónde está ahora?

\- Camino del Bosque Prohibido.

Draco se encontraba al borde de un ataque de nervios.

\- ¿Por qué diantres haría eso?

\- Se le ocurrió ir hablar con las criaturas que viven allí para pedirles ayuda en la batalla.

\- ¿Y usted no ha intentado detenerla, Snape? - le preguntó el chico, indignado - ¡No lleva su varita! Si le ocurre algo no podrá hacer nada.

Tras decir esto, Draco salió corriendo camino a los jardines posteriores de la escuela en dirección a la linde del Bosque Prohibido, en busca de Luna.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, Luna volvía al colegio después de haber conversado con algunas de las criaturas que vivían en el bosque. No había obtenido mucho éxito en su misión, pues los habitantes del lugar no se querían ver envueltos en una guerra que no les pertenecía. Luna le hizo prometer a uno de sus amigos centauro que al menos se lo pensarían, ya que si finalmente no prestaban su ayuda en la invasión, seguramente se arrepentirían posteriormente.

De ese modo, Luna se encontraba atravesando el irregular terreno de vuelta a Hogwarts mientras se sentía cada vez con menos y menos energía. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se estaba percatando de la presencia de los dementores, que se ocultaban entre las copas de los árboles y le habían comenzado a absorber las fuerzas a su paso.

Llegado un momento, Luna perdió completamente el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Ejerciendo un enorme esfuerzo, consiguió girarse para ponerse boca arriba, pero fue incapaz de levantarse. Fue entonces cuando vio levitar sobre ella una tenebrosa figura que portaba una capa negra y su instinto la llevó a buscar su varita en los bolsillos de su túnica y, al no encontrarla, cayó en la cuenta de que no la llevaba con ella desde que se la habían quitado en la mansión de los Malfoy.

Luna cayó en un bucle de sensaciones negativas y un trasfondo triste y cada vez le costaba más y más mantener los ojos abiertos. Estaba muerta de frío y no era capaz ni de encogerse sobre sí misma para hacerse un ovillo y no perder el poco calor que conservaba en su cuerpo.

Momentos después, justo antes de que cayera en la inconsciencia absoluta, oyó un grito en la lejanía, aunque no alcanzó a distinguir las palabras que se pronunciaban. Vio un gran destello blanco y, sobre ella, los mantos negros comenzaron a volar en dirección contraria a la fuente de la luz.

\- ¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!

Oyó Luna, esta vez con claridad, mientras veía una figura de luz blanca y densa con forma de liebre volar hacia los últimos dementores que quedaban en la zona.

Luego vio una figura masculina llegar a su altura, arrodillarse a su lado y cogerle de la mano. Era Draco.

\- En momentos como este, te juro que te mataría.

Draco se quitó la túnica y cubrió con ella el cuerpo de Luna, que estaba empezando a temblar por el frío. Siendo muy cuidadoso, Draco se sentó en el suelo y acercó a Luna a él tanto como pudo, para intentar compartir algo de su calor corporal con ella.

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre meterte en el bosque sin algo con lo que protegerte?

\- Tu Patronus. - comenzó a decir Luna con un hilo de voz tan débil que Draco tuvo que acercarse más aún a ella para distinguir mejor lo que decía - Tu Patronus tiene la misma forma que el mío.

Draco también se había percatado de ello, pero se había olvidado prácticamente al instante debido a que estaba más preocupado por la integridad de Luna.

\- La primera vez que formulé el hechizo con éxito, mi Patronus tenía otra apariencia. Creo que ambos sabemos lo que eso significa.

Luna dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y le acarició la mejilla al chico con cariño. Draco le cogió esa misma mano y le dio un beso en ella.

\- Vamos, te sacaré de aquí.

Draco ayudó a Luna a levantarse y pasó un brazo suyo por encima de sus hombros para servirle de apoyo a la hora de caminar. Ambos atravesaron despacio un trecho del bosque en el cual a Luna le falló el equilibrio en varias ocasiones.

Llegó un punto en el que Luna no fue capaz de coordinar sus pasos correctamente y se acabó cayendo completamente de bruces al suelo.

\- Lo siento. - alcanzó a decir la chica mientras Draco la ayudaba a alzarse de nuevo

\- Tranquila.

Draco decidió levantarla completamente del suelo para llevarla en peso el resto del camino. Luna se abrazó fuertemente al cuello y los hombros del chico mientras la llevaba y no volvieron a hablar durante el resto de camino que les quedaba para salir del bosque.

Cuando llegaron al valle del colegio, Draco y Luna pararon para descansar cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, justo al lado del jardín donde éste plantaba calabazas durante el otoño.

\- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó - ¿Te encuentras mejor?

Luna sólo fue capaz de contestar asintiendo. Seguidamente, Draco se percató de la presencia de una figura en la lejanía que se dirigía hacia ellos y se esforzó por enfocar la vista en la oscuridad, tratando de identificar de quién se trataba. Agarró su varita, dispuesto a atacar si es que fuera necesario, justo antes de distinguir con claridad el pelo lacio y negro que cubría el rostro de Severus Snape.

\- Snape. - le llamó - ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

Snape acortó la poca distancia que lo separaba de la pareja aún recuperando el aliento por la carrera colina abajo.

\- Su padre ha acudido a mí, señorito Malfoy. - alcanzó a decir - El Señor Oscuro planea llamar a Potter para que se entregue a cambio de parar el ataque al colegio y quiere que usted también se una a la cita.

\- ¿Para qué exactamente?

\- Nada bueno. - acabó admitiendo Snape

Justo en ese momento, como si supiera que alguien en la linde del bosque estaba hablando de él, Voldemort amplificó su voz y ésta resonó por todos los rincones de Hogwarts:

_«Sé que os estáis preparando para luchar. Pero vuestros esfuerzos son inútiles; no podéis vencerme. Sin embargo, mi deseo no es mataros. No pretendo derramar sangre mágica. Entregadme a Harry Potter y nadie más sufrirá daño. Entregadme a Harry Potter y dejaré el colegio intacto. Entregadme a Harry Potter y seréis recompensados. Tenéis tiempo hasta la medianoche.»_

Draco miró a Luna y supo que lo que iba a hacer a continuación iba a ser difícil al ver simplemente los ojos llenos de lágrimas de la chica.

\- No vayas. - le pidió, intentando ahogar un sollozo sin mucho éxito

\- Tengo que hacerlo.

\- No…

La voz de Luna se quebró completamente y las lágrimas empezaron a rodar sus mejillas. A Draco se le rompió el corazón al contemplarla así, ya que era la primera vez que veía a Luna llorar y sentir realmente miedo por algo. Draco la rodeó con los brazos y la estrechó fuertemente contra él. Luna trató de hacer lo mismo, pero apenas tenía fuerzas para devolverle el abrazo.

\- Por favor. - le volvió a rogar, prácticamente desesperada

Draco rompió el abrazo para mirar a Luna a los ojos.

\- Escucha. Tengo que ir pero te prometo que volveré. - le susurró mientras cogía la cara de la chica entre sus manos para obligarla a mirarle - Lo juro.


	16. La Batalla de Hogwarts I - Desafío

Cuando Snape le dijo a Draco que Voldemort quería reunirse con él, cualquiera hubiera dicho que nada bueno iba a pasar.

Draco sospechaba que las intenciones de Voldemort iban más allá de pretender que él fuera un espectador más del asesinato de Harry Potter. Lo más probable a esas alturas era que ya se hubiera enterado del boicot que había planeado con Dumbledore y los demás el año anterior. Además, por si fuera poco, él, y por tanto también su familia, habían ayudado a que Harry Potter y a otros magos a que se fugaran de su casa, donde permanecían presos.

Siendo sincero, tras la despedida, Draco dudaba que fuera a volver de la cita con Voldemort, pero tuvo éxito en ocultar su propio miedo delante de Severus y de Luna, sobre todo por no preocuparla a ella más de lo que ya estaba. Luego, se despidió de ellos, haciéndole prometer a Snape que llevaría a Luna de vuelta al colegio para que se recuperara totalmente del ataque de los dementores, y después se adentró de nuevo en la oscuridad del Bosque Prohibido, en la tarea de buscar al grupo de los mortífagos y a Voldemort.

Tras diez minutos vagando sin rumbo fijo, Draco oyó un murmullo en la lejanía que delataba la presencia de los mortífagos. Dirigió sus pasos hacia dicho rumor y a los pocos segundos se encontró en medio de un claro del bosque donde estaban todos ellos repartidos en pequeños grupos, en actitud expectante.

Voldemort gobernaba la escena y esbozó una siniestra sonrisa cuando vio aparecer a Draco para incorporarse a la cita. Luego, con esa voz de ultratumba que era capaz de ponerle los pelos de punta a cualquiera, anunció la llegada del chico:

\- ¡Oh, Draco! - exclamó, con gran entusiasmo - ¡Bienvenido! Llegas justo a tiempo. ¡Ven, ven aquí! ¡Únete a nosotros!

Draco vio a su padre y a su madre juntos, algo apartados del grupo, y se encaminó directamente hacia ellos. Para ello, tuvo que pasar justo por enfrente de Voldemort, quien, aprovechando la proximidad entre ambos, le cogió por el hombro para acercarlo a él y le susurró al oído:

\- Tengo algo muy especial preparado para ti, chico.

Draco no contestó e hizo un esfuerzo casi sobre humano por no poner una mueca de asco ante el contacto y la cercanía con su supuesto líder. Reanudó sus pasos en dirección a sus padres y, una vez hubo llegado a su altura, su madre se abalanzó sobre él y lo estrechó en un fuerte abrazo.

\- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó Narcisa, extremadamente alarmada - ¿Alguien te ha hecho daño?

\- No, madre, estoy bien. No tiene de qué preocuparse.

Su madre se separó de él mientras suspiraba con alivio, ignorante de lo que seguramente el futuro le deparaba a su hijo a continuación.

Los nervios de Draco fueron incrementando conforme el tiempo pasaba, pero logró mantenerlos a raya y no perder el control de sí mismo.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que alguien más se unió a ellos; en este caso, el gran protagonista, Harry Potter. Draco lo vio aparecer en el claro del bosque, entregándose a una muerte casi segura con una actitud que no reflejaba nerviosismo o intimidación. Draco lo admiró enormemente en silencio por esa valentía.

\- ¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! Mirad quien ha decidido unirse a nosotros. - Voldemort empezó a hacer aspavientos con las manos de una forma muy teatral - ¡El gran héroe! "El chico que sobrevivió". ¡"El niño que logró acabar con _El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado_"! - hizo una dramática pausa tras la cual, refiriéndose a sí mismo, añadió: - Aunque, bueno… No con mucho éxito, aparentemente.

Los mortífagos estallaron en una carcajada general, riendo con gusto el intento de broma que habia hecho su líder. Voldemort se giró, haciendo volar su túnica de una forma fantasmal y se dirigió directamente a Draco:

\- Chico, ven aquí. - le llamó - Es hora de que premie tu lealtad hacia mí. Ven.

Draco vaciló un largo rato hasta que obedeció a Voldemort y se reunió con él en el centro de la escena, justo enfrente de donde Harry se encontraba.

\- Muy pocas veces acepto en mi grupo a miembros tan jóvenes como tú, Draco. - comenzó a decir mientras posaba las manos en sus hombros - Y eso es debido a que los que no tienen la madurez necesaria son débiles, dudan mucho de sí mismos y sus capacidades y resultan inútiles a la hora de luchar y matar. Tú, sin embargo, supusiste una grata sorpresa para mí.

Draco enarcó las cejas, sorprendido por las palabras de Voldemort, incapaz de creérselas

\- Así es, Draco, he de confesar que no tenía muchas esperanzas en que cumplieras tu misión cuando te encargué que mataras a Dumbledore, y lo hiciste. Fuiste capaz de enfrentarte a ese mago y vencerlo en una muestra de lealtad hacia mí y nunca te reconocí tal obra.

Voldemort hizo una pausa en la cual esbozó una larga sonrisa donde mostró todos sus dientes afilados y que hizo que sus ojos de reptil prácticamente se cerraran.

\- Es por eso, querido amigo, por lo que esta noche voy a premiarte, permitiendo que seas tú el que acabes con la vida de tu eterno enemigo, Harry Potter.

Todos los que presenciaban la escena empezaron a cuchichear, confundidos, por el repentino cambio de planes de Lord Voldemort. Desde su vuelta, el Señor Oscuro no había hecho otra cosa que perseguir a Harry con la única intención de quitarle la vida con sus propias manos y ahora resultaba que cedía tal honor a Draco Malfoy.

\- ¡Adelante, chico! - le animó de nuevo el Señor Oscuro - Saca tu varita y acaba con esta burla al mundo mágico de una vez por todas.

Draco lo vio entonces claro. Voldemort estaba montando todo ese teatro con la única intención de que él sacara la varita de Dumbledore, la Reliquia de la Muerte que el Señor Oscuro tanto ansiaba, y que pasó a ser propiedad de Draco tras asesinar al director; pero lo que éste no sabía era que había sido destruída desde hace meses.

Draco fue entonces el que esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

\- Así que es eso… - musitó, casi para sí mismo

Voldemort ladeó la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué dices, chico?

\- Sé que quiere que exponga la varita que perteneció a Dumbledore. - la expresión de Voldemort cambió al instante, poniendo cara de póquer - Sabe de lo que le hablo, ¿no? La varita de Saúco, una de las Reliquias de la Muerte de los hermanos Peverell que hace a su dueño invencible en cualquier duelo y bla, bla, bla… Debo de confesarle con gran pesar que me ocupé de destruirla en cuanto la tuve en mis manos, únicamente porque sabía todo lo que usted la ansiaba. No iba a permitir que esa arma cayera en sus manos para que siguiera haciendo daño. - mientras todos los presentes, incluído Voldemort, guardaban un silencio sepulcral, Draco soltó lo que más le dolía: - No hay cosa de la que más me arrepienta cada día que de haber matado para usted.

Voldemort apretó fuertemente su mandíbula mientras ninguno de los presentes se atrevía en ese momento ni a respirar.

\- Ahora, máteme a mí también junto con Potter, que es para lo que me ha traído aquí igualmente.

Draco oyó el sollozo ahogado de una mujer a sus espaldas, y no le hizo falta girarse y comprobar quién era para saber que se trataba de su madre. Luego, se dio cuenta de que Harry lo miraba con los labios curvados en una sonrisa triste y Draco le respondió a su eterno enemigo guiñándole un ojo.

Voldemort frunció sus finos labios de reptil de forma desaprobatoria y Draco vio cómo su frente también se arrugaba. Profundamente decepcionado, guardó silencio por un largo periodo de tiempo en el cual todos los demás allí presentes miraban la escena, muy atentos a los movimientos de los protagonistas.

\- No… Matarte sería un castigo que tendría un desenlace breve para ti y lo que mereces es un doloroso recordatorio de que nunca se me debe desafiar de esa forma.

Voldemort le aguantó la mirada a Draco, lleno de ira. Luego se giró haciendo volar de nuevo su capa y se dirigió directamente al señor Malfoy:

\- ¡Lucius! Encárgate de tu hijo sepa lo que es la lealtad. - mirando de reojo a Draco, añadió - Y que el dolor sea el medio.

Lucius Malfoy, que se encontraba abrazando a su mujer para servirle de consuelo, miró a Voldemort con los ojos muy abiertos por la petición que le acababa de hacer. No queriendo parecer desafiante ante las órdenes de su líder, Lucius tragó saliva pesadamente y comenzó a caminar en dirección a Draco. Luego, Voldemort señaló a los dos miembros del grupo de los mortífagos que tenía más cerca y les ordenó:

\- ¡Vosotros! Acompañadlos para comprobar que instinto paternal de Malfoy no lo traicione y le impida darle esa lección a su hijo. - luego miró a Harry mientras la boca se le hacía agua y añadió: - Mientras tanto, yo me encargaré de Potter.

Sin que hiciera falta decir una palabra más, los tres hombres apartaron a Draco del grupo y anduvieron un par de metros en silencio, alejándose de los demás. Una vez que llegaron a otra zona del bosque donde el terreno se volvía a aplanar y no estaba tan poblada de árboles, uno de los mortífagos paró la marcha de todos ellos:

\- Parad. Hagámoslo aquí.

En la oscuridad, Lucius dedicó a su hijo una larga mirada de inseguridad. Se quedó completamente congelado, bloqueado por la idea de que lo estaban obligando a torturar a su propio hijo.

\- ¡Vamos, Malfoy! Nos vamos a perder el espectáculo.

Lucius sacó su varita del bolsillo de su túnica sin ser capaz de mirar a los ojos a Draco. Luego, titubeó por unos instantes hasta que fue capaz de reunir el valor suficiente como para apuntar directamente hacia él. Draco, por su lado, se expuso completamente a su padre, invitándole a que hiciera lo que le habían encomendado para que al menos él salvara su pellejo.

A Lucius le empezaron a dar sacudidas en las manos, haciendo que la varita con la que apuntaba en dirección a su hijo también temblara. Se le empezó a perlar la frente a causa del sudor frío y su respiración también se comenzó a agitar.

\- ¡Hazlo de una vez! - exclamó uno de los mortífagos a espaldas de Lucius

El padre de Draco hizo un gran esfuerzo por recobrar la compostura. Volvió a erguir su espalda y miró directamente a su hijo, que lo invitaba, con los brazos extendidos, a que actuara como Voldemort le había pedido.

\- Padre. - acabó diciendo Draco - Hágalo.

Justo en ese momento, Lucius Malfoy tuvo un momento de claridad. Voldemort había sido el responsable de todos sus males desde que volvió y ahora, siguiendo una vez más las órdenes del señor oscuro, él se estaba planteando realmente torturar a su propio hijo. Lo peor de todo es que su hijo se lo estaba permitiendo porque sabía que ese sacrificio al menos valdría para salvarlo a él.

Preso de la furia, Lucius soltó un grito de ira y se giró hacia los dos mortífagos y, con un rápido movimiento de varita, los desarmó. Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera reaccionar, Lucius volvió a agitar su varita en el aire mientras comenzaba a pronunciar la maldición asesina contra los dos mortífagos, pero alguien apareció para impedirle continuar:

\- ¡No! - exclamó una chica a espaldas de todos ellos - _¡EXPELLIARMUS!_

La varita de Lucius salió volando por los aires y aterrizó a varios metros de él. Los dos Malfoy giraron sobre sus pies, buscando a la responsable del ataque, y vieron con claridad a Luna armada con una varita seguida por Snape a sus espaldas. Antes de que los mortífagos pudieran hacer nada por recuperar sus varitas para atacarla, Luna los aturdió y pronunció otro encantamiento que hizo aparecer de la nada unas gruesas cuerdas que rodearon sus extremidades, inmovilizándolos, y taparon sus bocas para evitar que pidieran auxilio.

Dirigiéndose directamente al padre de Draco, el cual no acababa de asumir por completo lo que acababa de suceder, Luna dijo:

\- Ninguno de ellos merece que sigáis condenando vuestra alma pronunciado el hechizo imperdonable.

\- ¿De dónde has sacado la varita? - logró preguntar Draco, aún confundido por lo que acababa de pasar

Luna se limitó a mirar a Snape como respuesta.

\- Es mía. - acabó admitiendo el director, rodando los ojos - Me ha obligado a entregársela.

Draco soltó una risa nerviosa y se disponía a caminar hacia Luna con los brazos extendidos cuando vió que ésta miraba a Lucius con cara de preocupación. Draco se giró también hacia su padre, al que vio preso del pánico.

\- Hijo… - balbuceó

Lucius miraba a su alrededor mientras todo el cuerpo le comenzaba a temblar incontrolablemente. Luego miró directamente a los mortífagos, que permanecían inconscientes y maniatados en el suelo. Los señaló, nervioso.

Draco llegó a la altura de Lucius y posó una mano en sus hombros, tratando de calmarlo.

\- Padre…

\- Nos va a matar. - empezó a decir Lucius, incapaz de controlar el temblor de sus manos - El Señor Oscuro nos va a matar por haberle desafiado.

\- No, padre, no lo hará.

\- Claro que sí. - exclamó, casi gritando - Le he visto matar a otros por mucho menos.

\- No lo hará porque el que morirá dentro de poco es él.

Lucius miró a su hijo como si hubiera perdido completamente la cordura. Draco lo cogió de los hombros y lo obligó a mirarle directamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Pero de qué estás hablando?

\- Lo que está oyendo, padre. - Draco procedió entonces a darle unas instrucciones sencillas: - Regrese con el grupo siendo extremadamente discreto para que nadie repare en su vuelta. Todos tendrán su atención centrada en el Señor Oscuro y en Potter, pero si igualmente alguien le pregunta por mí, le dice que los otros dos se están encargando del castigo. Luego coja a madre y desaparézcanse juntos de la escuela. Váyanse a casa, o a donde quieran, pero lejos de aquí. Hasta que todo esto acabe.

\- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? - le preguntó Lucius, aún dubitativo - ¿Cómo puedes saber que no vencerá?

Draco señaló a Snape y a Luna, quieres permanecían a sus espaldas.

\- Tenemos un plan. Y cuando lo completemos, El Señor Oscuro no estará aquí para seguir matando o haciendo daño a nadie.

Lucius sacudió la cabeza, aún no muy convencido de lo que su hijo decía, y volvió a mirar de reojo a los dos miembros del grupo de Voldemort, que permanecían inconscientes y sometidos a sus ataduras.

\- Confíe en mi, padre. - le dijo Draco, captando de nuevo su atención - Hágalo, aunque sea por ésta vez.

Lucius miro con ternura a Draco y lo agarró suavemente de la nuca mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos, conmovido con que su hijo estuviera tan preocupado en salvarle cuando hacía solo unos meses solo se comunicaban a base de gritos y reproches.

\- Lo haré, hijo.

Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo que no duró mucho, pues Lucius se separó de Draco y volvió dando un rodeo a donde se encontraban los mortifagos y Voldemort, tal y como su hijo le había pedido. Draco, Luna y Severus decidieron también acercarse al claro del bosque donde todos estaban reunidos para saber qué estaba pasando.

Los tres se ocultaron tras la vegetación y vieron claramente como Lucius se acercaba a su esposa por la espalda y le pedía que guardara silencio poniendo un dedo sobre sus propios labios. Todos los mortífagos permanecían expectantes a los gestos teatrales de Voldemort, que seguía retrasando el momento de asesinar a Harry para saborear aún más su logro. Lucius le dijo algo a Narcisa al oído y tras mirar brevemente a su alrededor, ambos empezaron a caminar de la mano justo en dirección contraria, adentrándose en el bosque para luego desaparecer por completo del lugar.

Draco sonrió mientras los vio a ambos desaparecer juntos en la oscuridad del bosque cuando algo más captó su atención.

Vió Voldemort pronunciar la maldición asesina y un potente rayo verde salir de su varita en dirección a Harry, que ni siquiera había intentado batirse en duelo o defenderse en todo ese proceso. Se había entregando aceptado su muerte y eso era lo más valiente que Draco había visto hacer a alguien jamás.

A todos les pilló por sorpresa que, justo cuando el hechizo alcanzó a Harry, no solo él se desplomara en el suelo como un muñeco de trapo, si no que Voldemort también lo hiciera. Todos los presentes gimieron preocupados y se armó un murmullo generalizado. Hasta ellos tres que permanecían escondidos se quedaron petrificados. Bellatrix fue la única que se atrevió a acercarse al Señor Oscuro y a tocarle el hombro para comprobar su consciencia:

\- Mi Señor. Mi Señor, ¿se encuentra bien? - le empezó a susurrar

Voldemort recuperó la consciencia en cuanto Bellatrix lo tocó para sacudirlo. Apartó la mano de la bruja de una sacudida, rechazando su ayuda, y se levantó rápidamente. Acortó la distancia que lo separaba de Harry, que aún permanecía en el suelo, inmóvil, y tras comprobar que a simple vista no había ni un solo signo que indicase vida en su cuerpo, exclamó:

\- ¡HARRY POTTER HA MUERTO!

Mientras todos los mortífagos allí reunidos celebraban el sacrificio, una lágrima rodó silenciosamente por la mejilla de Draco. Éste se la limpió restregándosela furioso con el dorso de la mano. El movimiento del chico hizo que Luna centrara su atención en él.

\- Draco… - musitó la chica

Tal y como le hacía pasado a Lucius Malfoy momentos atrás, por la cabeza de Draco pasaron todos los acontecimientos que le habían traído desgracias en los últimos años, y el único culpable de todos ellos había sido Voldemort. Su padre fue enviado a Azkaban casi un año completo, su casa se convirtió en sede de los mortífagos, donde mataban y torturaban a otros magos y brujas sin ningún tipo de criterio, simplemente por placer. Voldemort también lo había obligado a matar a Dumbledore, había vuelto al gobierno mágico corrupto, al colegio en una cárcel, había perseguido a todo aquel que se había atrevido a desafiarle; como al padre de Luna, a quien habían castigado por los artículos que publicaba en su revista secuestrando a su hija, y ahora, la horda de asesinatos había continuado con Harry. Todas esas vidas que se había cobrado a su paso hacían que le hirviera la sangre a Draco.

\- Lo odio. - acabó diciendo, apretando mucho los dientes

Luna abrazó los hombros de Draco y se acercó a él para darle un fugaz beso justo detrás de la oreja. Luego, la chica posó la cabeza en su hombro. Draco apartó también la mirada de la escena para coger de la mano a Luna, entrelazar los dedos de ella con los suyos y darle un peso en el dorso de la mano.

\- Nagini. - oyeron musitar a Snape

Sólo quedaba Nagini, y el propio Voldemort, y toda esa pesadilla acabaría de una vez por todas.


	17. La Batalla de Hogwarts II - Chocolate

**Os quiero pedir sinceras disculpas por tardar tanto en subir este capítulo. La única excusa que tengo son las vacaciones, que te hacen olvidar en qué día vives (:**

**Allá va:**

* * *

Después del asesinato de Harry, Voldemort decidió que era hora de volver a la escuela para darse un baño de masas. Además, los mortífagos hicieron que el guardabosques, el primer amigo que Harry Potter había tenido en el mundo mágico, cargara con su cuerpo inerte para ir todos juntos de vuelta a Hogwarts y exponer su cadáver como el gran trofeo que suponía para el Señor Oscuro.

Draco, Luna y Snape siguieron al grupo en la distancia, en silencio absoluto y como si fueran completos fantasmas. Los tres seguían en shock tras la muerte de Harry, pues incluso habían llegado a pensar que, como Harry tenía una parte del alma del Señor Oscuro dentro, al asesinarle solo desaparecería esa mitad, pero no había sido así.

O al menos de eso estaban ellos convencidos.

Había comenzado ya a amanecer cuando el grupo de mortífagos llegó a la escuela, y fueron recibidos por todos los alumnos, profesores y miembros de la Orden del Fénix que se habían quedado en Hogwarts para luchar contra ellos. Cuando todos fueron conscientes de que traían el cadáver de Harry para mostrar la victoria, la gran mayoría de los allí presentes se deshizo en llanto a causa de la rabia y la impotencia y hubo otros muchos que no ocultaron su ira hacia los mortífagos y Voldemort, pero éste último no tardó en mandarlos callar:

\- ¡No dirijáis vuestra rabia contra mí, pues es vuestro "héroe" el que huía de la escuela cuando le quité la vida!

Toda la llanura de Hogwarts se quedó en completo silencio tras oír eso y Voldemort soltó una carcajada tan tenebrosa que provocó escalofríos en varios de los allí presentes.

\- Así es, lo atrapé mientras escapaba y demostraba así lo cobarde que es.

A Draco le hirvió la sangre de la rabia, ya que él mismo sabía que eso era una falacia.

\- Mentiroso. – masculló

Luna, que estaba a su lado junto con Severus, le agarró la mano y se la estrechó fuertemente.

Voldemort no tardó en retomar su monólogo para ofrecerles a todos unirse en su lucha y conquista del mundo mágico a cambio de no matarlos:

\- Os advierto que no va a ser tarea fácil. Si os unís a mis filas, me deberéis lealtad incondicional y todo aquel que se atreva a desafiarme lo pagará con su vida. - Voldemort reparó en ese mismo instante en la presencia de Severus Snape entre la multitud, y, señalándolo con sus largos y finos dedos, le dijo: - Luego me encargaré de ti Severus, no creas que he olvidado tu traición, pero ahora quiero disfrutar de esta gran victoria.

Snape reaccionó con total indiferencia ante esa amenaza inminente de muerte. Gracias a ese intento de intimidación, todos los allí presentes descubrieron con gran sorpresa de qué bando había estado realmente el director durante todo ese tiempo.

\- Invito a unirse a mi obra, por tanto, a todos los que quieran seguirme en mi conquista al mundo. – concluyó Voldemort mientras extendía los brazos

A dicha declaración la siguió un silencio impenetrable. Aunque muchos lo negarían posteriormente, por sus cabezas pasó fugazmente la posibilidad de unirse a Voldemort para salvar la vida, pero hubiera sido una medida muy desesperada y cobarde.

Además, antes de que alguien cometiera el error de aceptar tal oferta, Luna se dirigió directamente a Voldemort para decirle algo que nadie se hubiera atrevido a mencionar:

\- Lo único que vas a conseguir es destruir nuestro mundo.

Todos los que estaban alrededor de Luna se giraron completamente para mirarla, preguntándose como tenía el valor para dirigirse de aquella forma al que No Debe Ser Nombrado. Luna prosiguió:

\- Harás que el mundo mágico desaparezca en tu capricho por conquistarlo y matarlo todo y a todos.

A dicho desplante lo siguieron varios alumnos que se apartaron de la chica por no querer verse relacionados con ella. Draco, en cambio, dibujó una media sonrisa en su rostro mientras la miraba y siguió su delantera:

\- Sí. – exclamó también - Puede que los magos se sigan rindiendo a tus pies por miedo, pero las personas del mundo no mágico acabarán desarrollando la tecnología aún más y tendrán una gran arma con la que poder vencerte.

Neville, que se encontraba no muy lejos de la pareja, los siguió en la confrontación:

\- Sí. Y aun matándonos a todos los que estamos en tu contra, ¿a quién te quedaría para someter y ejercer tu poder?

Luna, miró a Neville, orgullosa de la valentía de su compañero del Ejército de Dumbledore, y se fijó de que en sus manos tenía fuertemente agarrada la espada de Godric Gryffindor. A la chica no le dio tiempo ni a especular sobre cómo se habría hecho Neville con esa arma, ya que muchos de los allí presentes se alimentaron de esa actitud desafiante de los tres alumnos para darles la razón y apoyar su desacuerdo ante Voldemort en un desordenado murmullo.

Los mortífagos, en cambio, miraban expectantes a su líder, esperando a que éste hiciera callar las sandeces de los chicos como era debido, pero Voldemort se había quedado completamente bloqueado, sin actuar, cosa que los confundió a todos.

Por un segundo, esos tres adolescentes consiguieron lo que ni el propio Voldemort pensaba que ocurriría jamás: lo hicieron dudar.

Por un segundo, Voldemort se planteó completamente su futura obra. El Señor Oscuro sabía que la principal debilidad de los muggles era que no tenían magia para combatirles, a pesar incluso de que superaban enormemente en número a los magos. Aun sin contar con la magia, lo que sí que tenían, como Draco había mencionado, era la tecnología; y aunque Voldemort no supiera mucho a cerca de ella, tenía la certeza absoluta de que no era un ser al que se le pudiera matar; y desconocer la debilidad de esa gran arma jugaba mucho en su contra.

Harry aprovechó ese momento de confusión de Voldemort para revelar que estaba realmente vivo y desafió directamente a su enemigo a que se entregara y pagara sus crímenes antes de que los otros lo acabaran atrapando y haciendo justicia por su mano. Esto fue demasiado para el Señor Oscuro, cuya única reacción fue huir del lugar.

Y fue entonces cuando se desató el caos.

Harry salió en su busca y los mortífagos y el bando de Hogwarts se enzarzaron en una gran lucha en toda el área del colegio. La Orden del Fénix se dedicó a proteger a los alumnos de los magos y brujas que estaban del lado de Voldemort, pero esto tampoco impidió que los menores de edad atacaran.

Severus, Draco y Luna tuvieron que luchar juntos contra ellos ya que Luna, al fin y al cabo, no tenía varita ni un modo con el que protegerse ante cualquier ataque de los enemigos; así que Draco y Snape se dedicaron a protegerla y cubrirla todo el tiempo. Fueron muchos los mortífagos que fueron directos a atacar al trío. Al fin y al cabo, Draco había desafiado a su amo horas antes y también acababan de descubrir que Snape los había estado traicionando durante años al trabajar para Dumbledore a espaldas de ellos. Draco se limitó a desarmarlos o a aturdirlos, pero a Severus no le tembló el pulso en ninguna de las maldiciones asesinas que lanzó contra sus antiguos compañeros de bando.

Paralelamente a todo esto, Neville Longbottom se había propuesto una meta: acabar con Nagini, el último Horrocrux que contenía una parte del alma de Voldemort. La reptil, tras la desaparición de su amo, se había quedado completamente sola, desprotegida y confundida reptando prácticamente en círculos. Neville la acabó encontrando y se aproximó a ella por la espalda mientras levantaba la pesada espada y seccionaba a la preciada serpiente de Voldemort en dos, matándola.

La pelea entre ambos bandos estaba durando lo que parecía una eternidad cuando todos los que estaban por el área de los jardines vieron la silueta de dos hombres volar entre las torres del castillo sin rumbo, mientras se enzarzaban también en una pelea que no implicaba varitas.

Ambas siluetas acabaron atravesando unos de los ventanales de cristal del Gran Comedor y ambos aterrizaron y rodaron por el suelo y perdieron la consciencia por unos segundos. Todos pararon de luchar y acudieron a la carrera a la gran sala, aguardando expectantes a que ambos magos volvieran en sí. Cuando lo hicieron, se levantaron del suelo, se miraron directamente a los ojos y comprendieron en silencio que era hora de batirse definitivamente en un último duelo.

Al fin y al cabo, como la profecía decía, uno no podría vivir plena ni libremente hasta que el otro muriera.

Fue de ese modo como, sin necesidad de mediar palabra, ambos magos llevaron las manos a sus varitas y pronunciaron hechizos completamente distintos para batirse en duelo con el otro. Aun sabiendo lo que decía la profecía, Harry no tenía ninguna intención de matar a Voldemort y éste, en cambio, pronunció la maldición asesina con una rapidez y claridad nunca antes vistas. Ambos hechizos se hicieron visibles cuando salieron de la punta de sus varitas y se encontraron en un punto medio, haciendo que ambos rayos de luz se fusionaran justo en el centro.

Durante ese momento de enfrentamiento, se hizo evidente lo dañado y deteriorado que estaba realmente Voldemort. El Señor Oscuro tuvo muchos problemas para mantener la fuerza del hechizo a lo largo del duelo, pues el de Harry cobraba cada vez más fuerza y se desplazaba con facilidad hacia Voldemort. Éste no pudo evitar que el hechizo le alcanzara finalmente; pero la cosa no quedó ahí. En el afán por matar a Harry, Voldemort acabó provocando que su propio hechizo acabara rebotando contra él mismo. Matándolo.

Los rayos de luz que salían de las varitas cesaron de manera inmediata y Voldemort se quedó con una expresión rota en el rostro mientras todos los presentes miraban expectantes, conteniendo la respiración. Tras un segundo que se hizo eterno, Voldemort cayó de espaldas en el suelo y se quedó completamente inmóvil. Todos los demás se quedaron bloqueados, tardando en asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Poco después, todo el Gran Comedor estalló en aplausos y gritos de alegría por la derrota del temido mago y los mortífagos empezaron a huir del lugar. Harry aún no había asimilado lo que acababa de pasar cuando todos sus amigos se abalanzaron sobre él para abrazarle y celebrar la victoria.

Mientras todos ellos celebraban en masa la caída de Voldemort, Snape, Draco y Luna, que habían permanecido juntos todo ese tiempo, se habían quedado completamente quietos, sin poder creerse aún que toda esa pesadilla hubiera acabado. A pesar del jaleo ensordecedor que los rodeaba, a Luna no le pasó desapercibido el gran suspiro de alivio que Snape emitió.

El gran castigo de Severus se había acabado y no se cortó en mostrar el alivio que suponía para su alma haberse liberado de ese peso. Luna lo miró emocionada, sintiendo también como ese fantasma se esfumaba de las espaldas de Snape, y se abalanzó sobre él para estrecharlo en un abrazo que, sorprendentemente, fue correspondido por el mago.

Poco segundos después, Severus se separó de Luna y se excusó antes de esfumarse del lugar:

\- Discúlpeme, señorita Lovegood. – Snape miró a su alrededor mientras le susurraba: - Si me necesitan, estaré escondido en mi vieja mazmorra.

El mago se separó de Luna y, mientras ésta lo veía desaparecer del Gran Comedor, vio cómo todos los de su alrededor se giraban para mirarlo y cuchichear. Luna comprendió que, tras ese desenlace, ahora surgirían muchas preguntas sobre el modo de actuar de Snape al no haber estado en el bando de Voldemort durante todo ese tiempo, así que lo más normal era que Snape quisiera evitar ser el centro de atención tanto como fuera posible antes de comenzar a dar explicaciones formalmente.

Cuando Severus desapareció de su vista, Luna buscó a Draco con la mirada y ésta se lo encontró con la vista clavada en la multitud que festejaba el fin de esa pesadilla. Luna se abrazó al brazo del chico mientras se quedaba observándolo en silencio.

Segundos después, Draco recobró la noción de lo que acababa de pasar y se giró con prudencia para mirar a Luna. Luego el chico sonrió, transmitiendo una templanza que Luna no había visto nunca antes en él, y se agachó para rodear con los brazos la cintura de la chica y levantarla prácticamente en peso para abrazarla.

Luna rodeó los hombros de Draco para devolverle el abrazo mientras sonreía contra su cuello. Se mantuvieron así de juntos un buen rato hasta que Draco volvió a hacer que los pies de Luna tocaran el suelo; sin embargo, se mantuvieron lo suficientemente juntos como para que Draco la mirara a los ojos y le dijera:

\- Gracias.

La chica ladeó la cabeza.

\- ¿Gracias? – le preguntó Luna, confundida por primera vez en mucho tiempo - ¿Por qué? Yo no he hecho nada.

A Draco se le empezaron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas a causa de lo emocionado que estaba.

\- Claro que sí. Si aquella noche hace ya casi dos años no hubieras estado en ese baño que yo para ofrecerme chocolate y escucharme…

A Draco le empezó a temblar el labio inferior y tuvo que parar su discurso antes de que la voz se le rompiera definitivamente. El chico aprovechó también su silencio para limpiarse una lágrima que había escapado de sus ojos y había acabado rodando sin rumbo por el lateral de su mejilla.

\- Ya… - le susurró Luna para consolarle

Luna le peinó con sus dedos los mechones de pelo rubio platino que caían sobre su frente, dándole un poco de tiempo para recomponerse. Draco consiguió seguir con lo que estaba diciendo poco después:

\- Todo hubiera sido distinto. Y me hubiera odiado a mí mismo de por vida por haber seguido la voluntad de Voldemort.

Luna lo miró con ternura.

\- Ya está, Draco, se acabó. No te sigas torturando con lo que podría haber pasado. Hemos dado lo mejor de nosotros tratando de que esto saliera lo mejor posible y eso es lo que debemos de tener en cuenta.

Draco asintió, dándole la razón a Luna en silencio. Luego pasó los dedos por el pelo de Luna, embelesado en lo bello que le parecía cada centímetro que la construía y la hacía ser quien era. Luego, cogiéndola por la nuca, acercó su rostro al de él para fundirse en un beso en el que se respiraba alivio por el fin de toda esa historia y alegría por lo que les deparaba juntos en el futuro.

Cuando se separaron, Draco pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como había algunos alumnos parados a una distancia prudente de ellos observando confundidos la escena, pero no lo importó lo más mínimo. En lugar de preocuparle la curiosidad de los otros, Draco miró de nuevo a Luna para dirigirse a ella con una seriedad muy bien fingida:

\- Ahora que todo esto ha acabado, tengo algo muy importante que preguntarte. - intrigada, Luna se separó de Draco lo suficiente como para mirarlo directamente a los ojos- ¿Me seguirás queriendo, aunque ya no tengamos una misión secreta juntos?

Luna se mordió el labio le dio un empujón a Draco en el hombro, sabiendo que el chico estaba de broma. Ambos se rieron y Luna le contestó siguiéndole el juego, pero siendo algo más cruel:

\- Puede que me lo tenga que pensar. Ahora ya no me resultas tan interesante.

Draco le empezó a hacer cosquillas a modo de venganza. Luna le suplicó que parara y, cuando el chico le hizo caso, le hizo la misma pregunta reformulando las palabras de Draco:

\- ¿Me seguirás queriendo tú, aunque ya no me necesites para recordarte qué es lo correcto?

Draco la miró con los ojos brillantes ladeando la cabeza.

\- Mmmm… Algo me dice que nos vamos a seguir necesitando para acabar de crecer juntos.

Luna imitó su gesto, arrugó la nariz de una forma adorable y le contestó:

\- Si, hay algo que me dice exactamente lo mismo a mí.

Luego comenzaron a reír de forma incontrolada, asimilando aún que toda esa pesadilla había llegado a su fin y que su historia juntos, por muy mal que pudiera sonar, había comenzado en un baño de chicas gracias a la oferta de comer las chocolatinas olvidadas en el fondo del baúl de Luna.

Siguiendo ese hilo, habría que darle las gracias también al chocolate por la derrota de Voldemort, ¿no?

* * *

**¡Os veo en el Epílogo!**


	18. Epílogo

La secuela de la Batalla de Hogwarts hizo mella en el mundo mágico durante todo el año siguiente.

A lo largo de ese verano, se empezaron a celebrar juicios contra todos los que habían colaborado en la vuelta de Voldemort. Entre los magos y brujas juzgados se encontraban, por supuesto, la familia de Draco y el propio Severus Snape.

Lucius Malfoy compartió información que facilitó la captura de mortífagos fugados y el jurado se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando absolutamente todos los que fueron atrapados afirmaron que los Malfoy habían traicionado al grupo al ayudar a escapar a Harry Potter y los demás presos de Voldemort de su casa familiar cuando ésta sirvió de base. También contaron que la mansión sirvió de lugar de reunión en contra de la voluntad de la familia. En dicho juicio llamaron a testificar a Luna, quien afirmó que Lucius en ningún momento la torturó ni le hizo ningún daño, junto con los demás presos que narraron cómo Draco y su padre dejaron la puerta abierta tras la última detención para que todos escaparan. De este modo, toda la familia acabó siendo indultada.

Con Snape la cosa fue algo más complicada. No se podía negar su implicación con Voldemort a partir de su vuelta. Él tampoco puso mucho énfasis en defenderse, ya que se negó incluso a declarar. Fue salvado gracias a que se llamaron como testigos a Draco y a Luna, quienes afirmaron que Snape había trabajado con Dumbledore durante años para proteger a Harry Potter y colaborar en secreto en la caída de Voldemort. Además, muchos mortífagos tacharon a Snape de traidor, y gracias a esas declaraciones de ambas partes, el juez encargado del caso obligó a Snape a aportar recuerdos que acabaron respaldando las afirmaciones de los chicos. Como el jurado consideró que todos los delitos se habían realizado bajo coacción, Snape acabó siendo también indultado de todos los cargos y puesto en libertad.

Tras los juicios, a Severus se le dio la oportunidad de volver a la escuela para ejercer de profesor, pero se negó en rotundo sin dar explicaciones.

Severus lo negaría durante el resto de su vida, pero la verdad es que tuvo una gran crisis personal justo después de que se le declarara inocente. Durante la misma, contó con el apoyo incondicional de Luna, a la que le acabó confesando que él no se imaginaba vivo después de la caída de Voldemort, por lo que ahora sentía que su vida no tenía rumbo ni una razón concreta.

Luna le dio la idea de viajar durante uno u dos años para alejarse de todo lo que estaba pasando en Inglaterra. Severus no se lo pensó dos veces y, poco después de que Luna le hiciera tal sugerencia, desapareció completamente del mapa por una temporada. Muchos se preocuparon por él, por si estaba bien, incluido Harry. Luna era la única que sabía de su paradero pues solo a ella le escribía cartas contándole brevemente qué país se encontraba visitando entonces.

Cuando sus fantasmas lo abandonaron, Snape volvió a Reino Unido y se le ofreció un puesto muy importante en el Ministerio en el cual podría ayudar a combatir todo tipo de magia oscura. Acabó sólo a cambio de que fuera en calidad de consultor.

Por otro lado, volvió a dar comienzo la escuela; y ese año escolar resultó de lo más confuso. Puesto que durante el año anterior se habían cursado materias no oficiales, absolutamente TODOS los alumnos tuvieron que repetir curso con las asignaturas correctas. Eso significó que todos volvieron a la escuela para realizar un nuevo curso como si hubieran vuelto un año atrás y nada hubiera pasado.

Durante ese año escolar, Luna y Draco dejaron de ocultar su relación, ya que no había una razón de peso que les impidiera mostrar lo felices que eran juntos. A pesar de la confusión de muchos durante las primeras semanas al verlos juntos, al poco tiempo cesaron las miradas y los cuchicheos y todo transcurrió con normalidad.

Sobra mencionar que Draco no se volvió a relacionar con su grupo de Slytherin, aunque lo que sí que resulta destacable es que, por primera vez, Harry y él podían dirigirse la palabra el uno al otro sin que la conversación acabara en pelea.

A lo largo de ese año, muchos alumnos del último curso se rebanaron los sesos pensando en su futuro, pero ese no fue para nada el caso de Draco. Él se limitó a dejarse llevar. Él sabía que muchos chicos de su edad acabarían eligiendo trabajos que acabarían odiando, pero él contaba con la fortuna de su familia, la cual le daba el privilegio de poder hacer lo que quisiera con su futuro.

En cuanto a eso mismo, a Draco siempre le habían apasionado los objetos antiguos tenebrosos. Al acabar el colegio, le pidió dinero a su padre y abrió una tienda en el Callejón Diagon donde se dedicaba a montar exposiciones y algunas ventas con los objetos antiguos que había recolectado a lo largo de los años.

En cuanto a Luna, cuando acabó sus estudios en Hogwarts, se dedicó a lo que sabía que era su pasión: las criaturas mágicas. Se dedicó a viajar por el mundo para estudiarlas mientras era coautora de algunos libros y estudios. Además, fue responsable del descubrimiento de muchas de ellas, especialmente las acuáticas, a las que ella creía que no habían sido consideradas como deberían por el miedo de los demás de la inmensidad y misterio del océano.

Draco la acompañó en todos sus viajes ya que, de ese modo, además de estar con Luna, podía seguir ampliando su colección de antigüedades para sus exposiciones.

Luna y él no pusieron prisa por casarse, puesto que sabían que acabaría ocurriendo tarde o temprano, pero lo acabaron haciendo formalmente pocos años después, cuando Luna tuvo un parón en sus investigaciones y ambos pensaron que era el momento perfecto.

Viajaron a su lugar favorito en el mundo y se casaron allí, solo ellos dos, sin más invitados que el otro mago que ofició la boda. Cuando volvieron, se lo contaron a su familia y amigos sin darle más importancia de la que tenía y no hubo ni uno que no los mirara como si hubieran perdido completamente la cabeza.

Poco después, Luna y Draco tuvieron dos hijos juntos, Tiel, el mayor, y Gretha. Se llevaban cuatro años de diferencia y eran dos gotas de agua a sus padres, incluso en las personalidades, por lo que no fue raro que Gretha se convirtiera en el segundo amor de la vida de Draco.

Una tarde, mientras todos esperaban en la Estación de Londres a que Luna volviera de uno de sus viajes, Gretha le hizo una pregunta a su padre:

\- Papá, ¿cómo os conocisteis mamá y tú?

Draco sonrió y le apartó el pelo de color rubio platino que siempre le solía caer sobre los ojos a la niña.

\- Mamá y yo fuimos al mismo cole, ¿sabes? El mismo al que vais tú y tu hermano.

\- Ya, pero no ibais a la misma clase porque tú eres mayor que ella. – le explicó Gretha como si él no se diera cuenta de la obviedad - Entonces sería de otra forma, papá.

Draco se rió mientras se frotaba la rodilla nervioso y se decidía a contarle todo a su hija:

\- Mamá y yo no éramos amigos al principio, ¿sabes? Cuando papá era más joven solía tener un grupo de amigos con los que hacía cosas malas, y eso incluía reírnos de otros niños como mamá.

La niña frunció el ceño, indignada, en un gesto muy gracioso.

\- ¿Por qué os reíais de mamá?

\- Porque era diferente a nosotros; ella siempre iba sola, era una niña muy lista y le interesaban cosas distintas a los demás chicos y chicas. Pero aquello estuvo muy mal y por eso siempre os digo a ti y a tu hermano que nunca os tenéis que burlar de los otros niños, ¿comprendes?

\- Sí, pero no me estas contestando a la pregunta papá. – le reprochó Gretha

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. – dijo Draco, riendo – Cuando yo era más mayor y estaba a punto de terminar en la escuela, estaba muy triste y confundido. Tenía un secreto que no le podía contar a nadie y eso me hacía sentir muy solo. Una noche, papá estaba más triste de lo normal, así que me salté la cena y fui a esconderme a donde pensaba que no me descubriría nadie, pero me equivocaba. Mamá me encontró, porque también estaba allí, y me escuchó y habló conmigo durante toda la noche.

\- ¿Y te ayudó?

\- Mucho, Gretha. – le contestó Draco sonriendo de oreja a oreja con nostalgia - Mamá me ayudó mucho.

La niña le devolvió la sonrisa a su padre y siguió haciéndole preguntas:

\- ¿Y luego que pasó?

Draco suspiró y guardó silencio durante un par de segundos durante los cuales buscó la mejor manera de resumir todo lo que vino después en pocas palabras:

\- Pues que mamá me salvó la vida, cariño.

_\- FIN -_

* * *

**Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado durante toda esta aventura :)**


End file.
